Unexpected
by callandra
Summary: Jareth has never gotten along with his younger brother. After being banished from the Fae court, Jareth's brother visits the Goblin Kingdom, and traps a woman Underground. A woman who is not what she appears to be. Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you saw it in the movie, I don't own it.

Jareth was tired. The daily drudgery of running the Goblin Kingdom was taking it's toll on him. How long had he been at this job? A century? A millenium? Longer? At times it felt as if an eternity had already passed, with infinity looming ahead of him. An eternity of petty goblin complaints, of taking children wished away by family or friends and bringing them here. An eternity of dealing with foolish mortals from the Aboveground, watching them fail his Labyrinth.

_-All but one. Sarah surprised you, didn't she?_

_-She certainly did that. I never expected the chit to beat me. Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself._

It was true that Sarah had surprised him. The first person to solve the Labyrinth, she had far exceeded Jareth's expectations. So much so that he had offered her a place at his side, as queen. She'd refused, and he'd returned her home with her baby brother.

On reflection, Jareth was rather glad that she'd refused him. She'd been so young, barely more than a child. If she'd stayed, she would have done so without any real understanding of what he offered, and what she agreed to. In the end, it wouldn't have worked; they would have made each other miserable.

_-She's not a child anymore, you know._

No, she was no longer a child. It was twenty years since that night, she was most definitely a woman grown. But she had a family of her own. He'd checked on her, off and on, through the years: she was married with two children. I wouldn't interfere in her life again.

_-Whose fault is that? If you wanted her, you could have brought her back, as soon as she reached adulthood._

_-And keep her here against her will? She would have hated me._

_-She would have gotten over it. Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge. Or you could find another from Aboveground, if none of your own kind appeals to you._

That was the problem, of course. There were any number of Fae women who would be happy to become Goblin Queen, lords only knew his sister had introduced him to enough, but he didn't want any of them. He found them annoying, at best. He knew that Saiorse was getting tired of his always insulting her friends. Thankfully, she'd stopped bringing them around. He honestly preferred the company of the goblins to Fae women.

_-So go topside and find a human girl. You need the interaction._

He couldn't argue with that. It had been months since he'd spoken with another person.

"Sire!"

He looked up at the goblin who stood in the doorway, looking half afraid.

"What is it?" Jareth all but snapped. The goblin shrank back even further, and he was almost sorry for his tone.

"Sire, your brother is here."

"Tell him I'm away."

He was in no mood to deal with Melot. His brother had to be the most annoying creature in the Underground.

"I'm shocked brother. Hardly the hospitality you should extend to your family."

Melot's mocking voice grated on Jareth's nerves. The younger man had simply appeared in the throne room, and was leaning on Jareth's throne.

"That you are my brother is the sole reason I haven't dropped you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Don't tempt me Melot."

"That won't do. What would father say if he could see and hear his precious firstborn now?"

"He would no doubt wonder that my restraint has lasted so long. Why are you here?"

"Why, I've come to visit my dear older brother for awhile. I've missed your company."

Jareth merely raised an eyebrow. Melot never visited for the pleasure of seeing his brother. In three thousand years, they'd never gotten along. For some reason, Melot had always envied Jareth his position as king. The throne of the Goblin Kingdom was a constant source of fighting between them; Melot felt that he would be the better ruler, never mind that Jareth was a millennia older. Jareth's mother had been a minor member of the Fae nobility, while Melot and Saiorse's mother was sister to the High King himself. Melot thought he should rule for that reason alonse. He would never visit Jareth willingly.

"You were banished from Court, weren't you?"

The look of anger on Melot's face told Jareth that he was right on target. Melot had angered the High King, or someone close to him, enough to get himself banished. Having nowhere else to go, he's come to the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth laughed.

"Whose wife did you try to seduce?"

Melot was rumored to have been sleeping his way through the Court. Jareth stayed away as much as possible, so he didn't know just how many of Melot's supposed conquests were real, but he knew his brother enough to know that there was a basis in fact for those claims.

"It's none of your concern, brother."

"Oh but it is," Jareth smirked. "You came to me for accommodation, that makes it my concern. I need to know if some angry Fae nobleman is going to come looking for you."

"Oh, shut up, Jareth."

Jareth laughed, looking at his brother, watching his eyes grow stormy and troubled.

"No matter. So long as you stay out of my way, you can stay here. Just stay out of the Labyrinth. It's been fussy lately, with so few runners. You wouldn't want to be mistaken for a new toy."

Melot shuddered at that, sparking more laughter from Jareth.

"Laugh all you want, brother. It's never tried to destroy YOU."

No, the Labyrinth had never destroyed him. A human teenager had almost done what the most feared part of the Underground couldn't do.

_-You didn't really love her, you know. She was just a surprising distraction, after millennia of sameness. The only thing she destroyed was your pride._

_ -True. She never would have lasted here, anyway. But she was entertaining._

"Just remember my warning. And stay out of my way. I do still have a kingdom to run."

He didn't miss the hardening of Melot's expression at that barb. The younger man stalked off without a word, viciously kicking one of the guards as he left. Jareth watched him leave and sighed. He was very tired indeed.

Melot was bored. It had taken only one day with Jareth to remind him why he came to the Goblin Kingdom so rarely. Now three weeks had passed, and he thought he might go mad.

There was so little to do here. The goblins, while for the most part harmless, were also incredibly brainless. It was truly like being surrounded by children. The only person around to talk to was Jareth, and that was a bad idea. They always seemed to end up fighting. If Jareth would only see that he had no business as king. His mother Isolde had been a daughter of one of the lesser nobles in the Fae Court. Blood like that should never be allowed to rule. The Goblin Kingdom deserved a better ruler than that.

His own blood was far better. Sylvan was a sister to Marek, High King of the Fae. A throne was his birthright, and instead, simply because he was not first born, he had to make his way in the Court. It was so unfair. And now, because he'd almost succeeded in convincing Arionne to run away with him, he was banished even from the Court, to this forsaken place, with no one to amuse him. He didn't handle boredom well.

If only there was another person here, someone he could talk to. They needed fresh blood around here. If Saiorse would visit, and bring some of her friends, the place would be much livelier. He might even be able to bear his exile. Yes, he would make his sister come. She always managed to get along with both of them; surely, with Saoirse there they could keep the peace for the duration of his exile.

His mind made up, he conjured up a crystal, and held it at eye level.

"Saoirse."

"Melot? Where are you?"

The crystal was too small for either of them to have a good view through it, only their faces were distinct.

"I'm in the Goblin Kingdom. You have to come—"

His twin was in the room standing beside him before he finished the sentence.

"Whatever are you doing here? Don't tell me that the rumors are true. Have you actually been banished?"

"Temporarily. Just until Tallis returns to his home."

"You were cuckolding Tallis?"

Saoirse smacked her brother in the head. He yelped, and rubbed the now throbbing spot.

"What was that for?"

"For getting yourself exiled from Court over someone as empty headed as Arionne. Tallis, of all husbands, will never just let this go. You know that."

"Enough with the lectures, Saoirse. You have to come stay with me."

"Stay with you?"

She raised one eyebrow at him in a gesture so typical of Jareth that Melot winced.

"Yes. You have to stay. I'm losing my mind here Saoirse. It's so boring!"

Saoirse looked at her brother in disbelief. He really expected her to drop everything, including her husband and duties, to keep him company? She shook her head.

"Melot, you know very well that the demands on the kingdom leave me no time to visit."

"Surely you can stay for awhile—" he began in his most wheedling tone. Saoirse ignored it.

"Not just now, Melot. Haldrin is extremely busy. I can't leave him. You'll just have to entertain yourself for awhile. And try to stay out of trouble."

"Saoirse, you can't just leave me here with Jareth. I've already had three weeks of it!"

"You brought this on yourself, Melot. I can't fix this for you. Now, strange as it may sound, why don't you try getting alone with Jareth?"

"Get along with that low bred—"

He was cut off by another smack to the head. There were times when Saoirse could cheerfully kill her twin. No wonder he and Jareth were always fighting. Melot was so arrogant, even worse than their older borther.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already tossed you into the Bog of Eternal Stench. You're three thousand, four hundred, and seventy-eight years old, Melot! Stop acting like a child of two hundred!"

She disappeared in a huff, and transported herself to the study. She wouldn't waste a trip out here without stopping to see Jareth. He looked up from his papers, a glare on his face for whoever had dared to disturb him. He broke into a smile when he saw his younger sister.

"Saoirse! What brings you out here? Tired of the Elves, are you?"

"Not at all. I was called by Melot, and since Haldrin was in a Council meeting, I came by."

Jareth stood, walked around his desk, and embraced his sister. He hadn't seen her in almost a year. The Elven lands were far from the Goblin Kingdom; nearly the only time he saw Saoirse was at the formal gathering called by Marek.

"Melot called you? "

"Unfortunately yes. He's bored."

Jareth snorted. Leave it to Melot to expect everyone to drop everything to entertain him. It was hard to believe that he and Saoirse were related. Where his sister actually had a head on her shoulders, and showed concern for the affairs of the Underground, his brother only cared for himself.

"Can you stay for dinner at least?"

He rather enjoyed the prospect of an intelligent dinner partner. The goblins, when he mingled with them, were more like children. He couldn't really discuss anything with them.

"I wish I could, but we're meeting with the Dwarf ambassador. Politics."

They shared a smile at their mutual distaste for politics, and Jareth hid his disappointment that her stay was so short. He knew as well as she that there was no getting around the obligations that came with the office of ruler.

"Well, Haldrin is having a ball in three weeks' time. You received an invitation."

"Did I?"

He tried to recall the invitation, but with the mountain of paperwork on his desk, he knew it was likely that it had been lost. Of course, knowing the goblins, it could just have easily been destroyed.

"I will make a point of coming."

He would have to rearrange his schedule a bit, in order to be out of the kingdom for more than a day. Saoirse gave Jareth a quick farewell hug before disappearing. Jareth watched after her for a minute before returning to the work of running the kingdom. If only Melot was as easy a problem to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

Melot stayed back in the the shadows well behind the two women as they shopped. He'd taken to daily excursions Aboveground, ever since Saoirse had abandoned him the week before. Four weeks in the Goblin Kingdom with Jareth. It was just too much to bear. The trip Aboveground was a much needed escape.

He'd first noticed the woman on his second trip. He couldn't say what it was about her that had garnered his attention; the only thing that really stood out was her hair, which fell down her back in waves and curls, a soft brown in color. He never got close enough to see the color of her eyes.

They entered a woman's clothing store and he stopped, taking a seat on one of the benches outside. He didn't understand mortal fascination with these-what was the word-malls. Working so hard for the currency they used, only to spend it on clothes, or useless items they didn't need. It was so much easier in the Underground. You simply wished for what you wanted, and you got it.

The woman was holding a shirt up to her body, and her companion was saying something that made her smile. That smile was contagious; Melot found himself smiling in reaction. Something about this woman was worth watching. He had the feeling he would never be bored with her around. He had to find a way to get her to the Underground.

"Don't look now, but that guy we picked up four stores back is sitting right on the bench outside."

Reagan stifled the urge to look up at Norah's declaration. She'd first noticed the strange man when they came out of Black Lion. He was hard to miss; with his jet black hair and startlingly blue eyes, he somehow didn't look quite human. She could have sworn she'd seen him before, but she couldn't say where. Maybe walking around campus, though what he'd be doing on a college campus, she couldn't say. He'd followed them through the last four stores they'd gone into.

"What do you think of this one?"

She held up a three-quarter sleeve button down shirt in a sapphire blue. She wanted some new clothes for work, it had been a long time since she'd bought anything new.

"Awesome. It makes your eyes look really blue. You should wear it when you go over to Brucies!"

Reagan couldn't hold back the laugh at that. Bruce was over seventy, but he'd been absolutely smitten with her since the day she started at the university. He always extended invitations to join him for the weekend at his country house, insisting that one of these days she would have to take him up on it.

Looking up as she laughed, she saw that the man was indeed sitting on a bench. And he did appear to be watching her.

"Okay, he's really wierding me out now."

Norah risked another look over at the man, who was still watching them.

"He's hot. You should talk to him. You're trying this on."

Norah handed Reagan a dress that she had pulled off the rack. It was a summer number, with small sprigged flowers against a white background. Not the kind of thing she normally wore, it was more fitting for a garden party than a college classroom. Norah shoved Reagan towards the fitting room, ordering her not to come out without the dress. Reagan bit back a retort, but did as she was told.

It didn't take long to shed her jeans and t-shirt, and slip the dress over her head, but by the time she was changed, Norah had returned with more clothes for her to try on. Norah tossed them over the top of the door, and Reagan hung them on the wall hooks.

"Okay, let's see the dress."

Reagan opened the door, and somewhat self-consciously, stepped outside. She ignored Norah's catcalls and whistles, but she couldn't ignore the stare of the man outside. He didn't take his strange eyes off of her. Not liking the calculating glint in his eye, she immediately returned to the dressing room.

_Damn!_

She'd seen him, and run back into the dressing room. Melot hadn't been able to stop staring at her when she emerged wearing a dress. She looked ethereal, almost Fae-like. Even though she was showing far too much skin; the dress was completely strapless, and the back was low enough to cause him to draw in a breath. He had to get her in his world. This woman would wreak absolute havoc on the Underground.

_How to do it?_

He couldn't just take her, it wasn't Samhain or Beltane. If he tried to take her on any other day, she would be able to escape. No, he had to get her down permanently. Anything against Fae law, and she would be allowed to return home, so it had to be done legally, which severely limited his options.

If he could just get her to say the words—if she should fail the Labyrinth, she would be obliged to stay Underground. But how to get her to wish herself away? He doubted she was dissatisfied enough with her life to wish to leave it. He would have to trick her, somehow.

He watched as she came out of the dressing room in yet another garment, and again, she looked him in the eye. She knew he was watching her. He rose and walked out of her field of vision, stopping out of view of the store. She mustn't see him again, she mustn't get overly suspicious. He hoped she didn't remember running into him earlier in the week.

Several minutes later, the two women exited the store, and walked past him. Melot made certain they didn't see him, as he fell into step a short distance behind them. He was still trying to figure out how to get her Underground, when he heard them talking.

"So, I want to see the new Gerard Butler movie tonight. You have to come with me", her companion was saying.

"I can't. I promised I would babysit Cole tonight, so Ryan and Monica can go out. I'll take a rain check, though. Maybe next weekend?"

Babysitting? This could be helpful. Melot perked up, and paid closer attention.

"How old is Cole now?"

"He's almost four. With an overactive imagination. He was out slaying dragons last week."

They both laughed at that, and Melot lingered back, an idea forming. He could see his plan begin to unfold. A boy with an overactive imagination? What luck. He could see her reading the child a bed time story, and what could be more harmless than a book? It wouldn't be hard to plant the book on her, and all she would have to do is read the words out loud. This could be much easier than he expected.

Reagan pulled into the driveway, parking beside Ryan's car, and climbed out. Making sure she had her keys in her hand, she locked up the car and made her way up the walkway to the front door. She rang the doorbell and immediately heard the sound of a child running.

"I get it!" she could hear Cole yelling inside the house.

"Cole, wait!" she heard Monica calling after him. A minute later, the door was opened, and Cole launched himself at her. She caught him as they collided, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey twerp!"

"Rae!!"

Grunting, she set him down and followed him inside.

"Thank you so much for coming over tonight, Rae. Now we don't have to worry about rushing back so the babysitter can get home before midnight."

"It's no problem. Hey Cole, do you want to make cookies tonight?"

"Cookies!"

Cole ran back into the living room, and Reagan looked up to see Ryan coming down the stairs.

"Rae, thanks for coming. We really appreciate it."

"It's fine, Ryan. We're gonna have lots of fun, aren't we Cole?"

"Cookies!"

"You can definitely tell where his mind is. We'll be back late tonight."

Monica shrugged into her coat and grabbed her purse.

"Give mommy a kiss, Cole."

The boy hurled himself into his mother's arms and she gave him an affectionate hug. This was followed by a hug from his father, and the two were out the door.

"Okay twerp, let's make some cookies."

"Cookies!"

Reagan made her way to the kitchen and took two sticks of butter out of the refrigerator to soften, then started looking through cabinets, pulling down all of the ingredients to make cookies.

"Cookies, Rae!!"

"We're going to make some, Cole. But the butter has to get soft first. What do you want to do while we wait?"

Three hours, one movie, four dozen cookies, and one demolished kitchen later, Reagan put Cole in the shower to wash off the dough he'd managed to get over everything. Once that was done, Cole was in his pajamas, ready for bed.

"What book do you want to read?"

He ambled over to his bookshelf and pulled out a small, red leather bound book, and handed it to Reagan. She looked at it blankly. The title, The Labyrinth, was embossed on the front cover in gold letters. Reagan was sure she had never seen this book before. It looked much too advanced for a four year old.

"Where'd this come from, Cole?"

"Funny man gave it to me."

"Funny man? What funny man?"

"Came in earlier and gave book. Funny man."

"The funny man came in here? How'd he get in?"

Was it possible that someone could have come in without her noticing? But, why would someone break in to leave a book? Reagan was growing uneasy with the entire situation.

"Funny man flew in through window."

"Flew in?"

"Yep. Funny man changed into bird!"

Reagan shook her head. People didn't turn into birds. Cole must have imagined it. Sighing, Reagan put the book down, and reached for another one from the shelf.

"How about Good Night Moon?"

Cole nodded his agreement, and Reagan put the other book out of her mind for the moment. She would have to ask Monica about it when they got back.

By the time she finished the story, Cole's eyes were drifting shut. Reagan softly closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Then she knelt by the bed and listened as Cole prayed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night night, Cole," she said as she turned out the light. Only the dim light of the nightlight case a dull glow in the room.

"Night, Rae," Cole managed to get out before dropping off to sleep. Reagan grabbed the Labyrinth before pulling the door almost shut behind her, and settled into the couch in the living room.

She was curious now, about the book. How had it ended up here? It looked old; her fingers gently caressed the worn leather. Where would this have come from? It looked like it belonged in a rare book store, not any place Ryan or Monica would shop.

Reagan flipped the book open, but couldn't find a publication date, or even a publisher. Strange. Shrugging, she burrowed into the couch and flipped to the first chapter.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl—"

_What is this crap? Is the target audience a fifteen year old girl? It didn't look like a trashy romance novel._

Reagan choked back a laugh at the thought of either her brother or her sister-in-law reading this. After the first page, though, it felt like it was more of a young adult's fairy tale than a romance novel. Maybe it was something along the lines of The Princess Bride. Maybe she could give this book a chance.

Melot watched the girl from the tree outside. He saw her lips move as she read to herself. She was on the second or third page, at any moment, she would come across the words. If everything worked out, she would say them out loud. That was all it would take, and Jareth would have to take her Underground. And then, he could really have some fun. He could feel the wind start to pick up around him, and he strained to hear the girl. So close.

Reagan read the lines and blinked. Had she really just read that correctly?

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now. Seriously. What kind of brat would—"

She cut off when she noticed how much the wind had picked up outside. The branches were tapping against the window, with a great deal of force. Funny, the news hadn't said anything about a storm.

A loud crash coming from Cole's bedroom had her off the couch and racing up the stairs. As soon as she reached the room, she threw on the light. Cole was nowhere to be seen, but standing in the room was the strangest man Reagan had ever laid eyes on. Her mouth fell open at the stranger, with spiky blonde hair sticking out in all directions, and a pair of mismatched eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you saw it in the movie, I don't own it.**

**Please read/review!!**

* * *

Jareth stood in the middle of the child's room, looking at the young woman who'd summoned him. He started at the vehemence in her tome, and the question.

"You know perfectly well who I am. You wished your son to me."

He'd been quite surprised when he heard the wish. The child had been sleeping quietly, and there'd been no indication of ill feeling in the room. The woman blinked, looking at him in confusion.

"What have you done with my nephew?" she demanded.

_Nephew? So he's not her child after all._

Jareth couldn't say why that knowledge pleased him so much. Nephew or son, she'd still wished him away.

"I've taken him, just as you asked. And I've brought you a gift."

He conjured up a crystal and held it out to her. She made no move to take it.

"I don't want your gift. Just give me back Cole, and we'll call it even."

He began to juggle the crystal, over and under his palm, his eyes never leaving her face. This woman was feisty, he would fiver her that. Good. Perhaps she felt some remorse. Still, he had a job to do.

"You wished him to me. I'm afraid that I can't just give him back. Besides, I'm offering you your dreams."

The woman just stared at him, as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"Okay. I don't know what you want, but there are no drugs, or prescription medications, of any kind, in this house. If that's what you're looking for, you'll have to go elsewhere. Just give me back my nephew first."

Jareth blinked. He was only passingly familiar with Aboveground customs, but he would swear that she'd just called him a drug addict. He'd taken enough children from such people to know that he'd just been insulted. She honestly didn't believe that he was the Goblin King. She thought he was on some sort of hallucinogen.

"I'm not looking for drugs. I'm holding up my end of the bargain. You wished away your nephew. Now I have to offer your dreams, or a chance to run the Labyrinth and redeem him.

Reagan couldn't believe this was happening. This man was deadly serious. She could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. He really believed that she'd wished Cole away, and he'd taken him. She could feel the anger rising in her chest, and she swallowed hard, trying to force it back down. This man had Cole. And since she didn't know where Cole was being held, killing him would do no good. She couldn't let her temper get the best of her. Not now.

"Alright, let's pretend I believe you. I never wished away my nephew. So if you could return him, you can go on your way."

"But you did wish him away. You said the words, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Look, Goblin King. I know you're just doing your job or whatever, but I'm pretty sure I would remember wishing away Cole."

He was now looking at her as though she'd gone mad. Maybe they were both out of their minds.

"Did you, or did you not, say that you wished the goblins would take him away? I could not be her if you had not said it."

_Wait a minute. No. It wasn't possible—_

"Are you telling me that this is because of that book?"

"Book?"

"Yes. That book, Labyrinth, that I was just reading. That line was in that book."

"Would you be so kind as to bring me that book?"

"What about—"

Reagan bit off her retort as the man held up a hand to silence her. King or not, she didn't respond well to orders.

"We will get this sorted. If you could bring the book."

When she didn't move, he sighed.

"I promise, your nephew will come to no harm at my hands."

Reagan wanted to argue, but bit her tongue. Apart from showing up in the house, the strangely dressed man had done nothing to her; she had no reason to believe he would lie. She left him in the nursery, running downstairs to retrieve the book.

Jareth waited impatiently for the woman to return. Something wasn't right. She was serious in her declaration that she hadn't wished away the boy. However, if she hadn't, the goblins would never have been able to take him. Jareth wouldn't be here if she hadn't made the wish. And now she was talking about a book? He'd tracked down all copies of the book, Labyrinth, the book that Sarah had used, and taken them Underground. It shouldn't be possible that this woman had one. She returned a few moments later and handed him the small volume. Jareth recognized the worn red leather. It was definitely one of his books.

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. Now can I get my nephew back, you have your book."

"You don't know where this came from? It's important—"

She was watching him like he'd grown two heads. He knew she was concerned for the child, but he'd already promised no harm would come to the boy. He needed answers.

"It was on Cole's bookshelf. All he could say was that it came from a 'Funny man'. A man who turned into a bird and flew in through the window. I thought he was just making up a story. He has a fairly active imagination."

A man who turned into a bird. Jareth didn't like where his thoughts were taking him. He knew only one other man who turned himself into a bird, and ventured Aboveground. Jareth opened the book to the page that had been bookmarked, and his eyes widened slightly. It was the page where the girl wished away the baby.

"Is this the page you were reading?"

He held the book out to her, and she looked at it, thinking.

"Yes."

"Did you happen to say this line out loud?"

He pointed at the line where the baby was wished away. He watched her lips move as she read the line to herself, and then her eyes widened.

"You mean that my reading that caused this?"

The outrage was evident in her voice, and Jareth couldn't blame her. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew just who was responsible for this.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, clearly I didn't actually wish away my nephew. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I'd like him back now."

Jareth shook his head. He could quite cheerfully murder Melot for this.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple. You said the words that wished the child away. Regardless of whether you meant them, or even realized you were saying them, they are magically binding. I have no option of returning the boy, no matter how much I might want to."

"That's—ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, but that's the way it is."

He was definitely going to kill Melot when he returned Underground. His brother had really gone too far this time. The woman was staring at him, and he felt a stirring of sympathy. She hadn't asked for this, any more than he had.

"Now what? What happens to Cole?"

"You have the opportunity to get him back."

With a wave of his hand, they were no longer in the house. They were back in his kingdom, at the edge of the desert. Reagan looked around her in awe. This was unlike any place she'd ever seen. At the foot of a small slope lay the largest structure she'd ever seen. From this distance, she could see that it was a giant maze. The Labyrinth. It really was real, and in the center stood a castle. It was so vast.

_If this is real, was mother really sane? What if everything else is real? Back to the point. Cole._

"So, what is this?" she asked, turning back to the Goblin King. "You said something earlier about running the Labyrinth. I assume you meant this?"

"Yes." He was suddenly standing right behind her. She hadn't heard him move.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth. Your nephew is in my castle. Succeed, and you can take him home."

"Thirteen hours?"

"Thirteen hours." He pointed at a clock, which Reagan hadn't seen before. She wasn't startled by the fact that there were thirteen hours on the face. She was startled by the fact that the clock was suspended from nothing. It appeared to float in midair.

"Take this." He was handing her the book, and she took it numbly. "It may help you, since I am unable to do so."

She looked at him questioningly. Did he want to help her? Strange thought, shouldn't he want to stop her and keep Cole? Imagine, the Goblin King wanting to not keep a child. He gave her an unreadable look, then faded into nothing. She looked around her for a moment, trying to process the fact that he'd really just disappeared.

"Well, no time to waste."

She walked/slid down the slope to the giant walls, noticing that everything, even the dirt, seemed to be unnaturally glittery. The walls were covered in some kind of ivy, and for a moment, Reagan wondered whether it was sturdy enough to climb, then dismissed the thought. There had to be a door somewhere.

The flutter of wings caught her eyes. Something was flying around the plants on the wall. They didn't look like any kind of insect Reagan had ever seen, and she moved closer to investigate. They looked like tiny people.

"Fairies?"

What kind of place was this? Real fairies? One flew up to her, looking at her curiously, and she held out her hand. It landed on her palm, and she brought it up closer to her face. She felt a sharp nip, and realized that the fairy had bitten her. She shook her hand violently, tossing the fairy away in disgust.

"Vicious little thing. You'd think someone would get rid of them or something."

She looked back up at the wall and stopped in surprise. Where before there had been nothing but wall, now there was a door.

"How in the—"

She wasn't going to question her good fortune. Pulling open the door, she stepped inside the Labyrinth. She had a long way to go.

"Melot! Where are you?! I know you did this!!"

Jareth yelled, but there was no answer. Melot's self preservation instincts must have finally kicked in, he was nowhere in sight. Jareth conjured up a crystal.

"Show me Melot," he ordered. He saw an image of a hawk flying through the trees, and hurled the crystal at the wall. The coward was hiding out Aboveground, and Jareth was stuck with the mortal boy.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay Aboveground," he muttered to no one in particular. Sighing, he made his way to the throne room, where the goblins had taken the boy. The child was wide awake (transportation by goblin would do that) and crying. Several of the goblins were trying to make him laugh, but he was having none of it.

"Rae!" the little boy sobbed.

"Quiet!" Jareth yelled at the goblins that surrounded the child. All but one of them grew silent and backed out of the way. The remaining goblin Jareth kicked out of the way, and he lifted the boy up to his eye level.

"Hello there, young man."

The boy continued to sob, eyeing Jareth warily.

"I want Rae!"

"Rae? Would that be your auntie?"

"Rae!" he nodded as he cried.

"Well then."

Jareth carried the boy and sat down on the throne with him.

"Rae is trying to find you, right now. If she makes it, you get to go home. Do you want to see her?"

The boy, had Rae called him Cole? Yes. Cole nodded, and Jareth conjured up another crystal and held it up for the boy to see. Rae had made it to the main wall, and Jareth could just see her swatting away a fairy, shaking out her hand.

"You'd think someone would get rid of them or something," she was muttering to herself.

Wait a minute. Just where was that dwarf whose job it was to get rid of those annoying fairies? He knew the dwarf was supposed to be working. Part of his job was to meet any runners, and get them inside. If Rae couldn't—ah. As he watched, she found the doors. Good. She was in.

"Rae!!"

Cole was trying to grab the crystal, and he was calling to Rae. Jareth held the crystal just out of the boy's reach.

"Careful, you don't want to break this. Then you can't see her anymore. And she can't hear you. You have to wait for her to get here."

He hoped she made it through. It was completely unfair for Melot to put the girl through this. Jareth didn't even want to make it harder for her, which was a very rare thing for him. But he couldn't help her. All that he could do was refrain from hindering her.

"I want Rae!" Cole sniffed, watching the crystal again.

"I know you do, young man. But you must be tired, yes? Why don't you take a nap?"

The compulsion in his words put the boy to sleep almost immediately, and with a wave of his hand, pillows and blankets appeared. He laid the boy down and went back to watching the woman.

Reagan bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration. She'd been walking for several minutes, but still hadn't found any turns or passageways. How could this be called a labyrinth?

_No. There has to be a turn somewhere. You saw it from the hill. You just have to find them._

Right. There had to a turn—wait. She thought back to the opening doors. They hadn't been there to start with. They'd appeared.

_This isn't like the mazes at home. Don't take anything for granted._

An idea occurred to her, and she stretched her arms to the sides. There had to be openings somewhere, maybe she just couldn't see them. She hadn't walked more than fifty feet with her arms out before she encountered only air where there should have been a solid wall. Stopping, she stared at the spot. It appeared sold, but Reagan wasn't touching stone. Taking a deep breath, she walked straight at the wall, hands extended in front of her, and found the opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Reagan bit back a curse as she held up her hand. An angry gash ran across the palm, a gift from a tree she'd grabbed onto. The cackling she heard from all around her made her incredibly uneasy. She would swear something was stalking her.

She'd entered the forest after making her way through the stone maze, and narrowly missing a trapdoor.

_I think I would have preferred staying in the stone walls._

Something about this forest disturbed her. It felt--evil. Almost malevolent. There was something in this forest that didn't feel right.

The blood dripping down her hand jerked her from her thoughts back to the present. The sun had moved steadily during her travels, and she had no idea how much time she had left. She couldn't let this injury slow her down. Gritting her teeth, she ripped a strip off the bottom of her shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage, wrapping it around her hand. She winced as she pulled it tight across the cut, tucking in the ends. Without any antibiotics, there was a greater risk of infection, and she needed to keep it as clean as she could.

The strange laughter came again, and Reagan looked around. She still saw nothing, and started walking again. Her feet were screaming at her, but she had no time to rest. And she didn't want to stop in this forest. Maybe once she was out of it, she would be able to take a short break.

A loud growl spurred her onward. Whatever that was, it sounded angry. The laughter was all around her now, keeping pace with her. She nearly screamed when the strangest looking creature she'd ever seen jumped out of the trees at her, laughing maniacally. It was orange in color, with its head and body covered in feathers. Its arms and legs were feather free, but long and gangly, and it had a bird-like beak and large eyes.

"What the hell are you?"

"Hey there girlie!" another of the creatures yelled as it jumped out of a tree. In moments she was surrounded by half a dozen bird-like creatures.

"Okay, what do you want?"

She tried to walk away, but every time she broke through, she was again surrounded.

"Look, I have to get moving, so if we could move this along—"

"What's your hurry, little lady? Don't you want to stay and play?"

To her shock and utter amazement, they started singing. One of them removed a hand, and threw it into a fire that started on it's own. Reagan blinked when the hand reappeared.

_What kind of place is this?_

Feeling an even greater need to get away, she tried again to push her way through the creatures, but got nowhere.

"Hey, let's play volleyball!" one of them yelled.

"Good idea. Whose head we gonna use?"

One of them actually removed their head and started bouncing it like a ball.

"Let's use the lady's!"

This idea quickly spread, and Reagan backed up. One of the creatures jumped up and, landing on her shoulders, started pulling on her head.

"Hey! It don't come off!!"

"Get off me!"

She reached up for the thing, and finding a body part, pulled. The creature was now missing an arm, and she tossed away.

"Hey lady! You can't take someone else's arms! You gotta use your own!"

Reagan was really starting to feel panicked, and she could feel a build up of energy within. Closing her eyes, she felt it leave, and when she opened them again, the creatures were laying in pieces on the ground. Unbelievably, they were still talking to each other.

"What just happened?!"

"Hey, that's my arm you gnawin' on, man!"

"Hey lady, come back!"

Reagan wasted no time in taking off. She didn't want to be anywhere nearby when they pulled themselves back together. And next time, she might actually kill them.

Jareth watched the entire even through his crystal, and his eyes widened in surprise. Did the Fireys really just blow apart on their own? Something wasn't right about this. How would Rae be able to do that?

As he watched, she took off, obviously trying to put as much distance between her and them as possible. She really was doing fairly well, better than most runners. She should make it within the time limit.

He'd no sooner had that thought than he felt a shift in the Labyrinth. He also felt a brief surge of anger, and a determination to stop this runner.

_Let her go. She doesn't belong here._

He was surprised by the labyrinth's absolute refusal to obey him. It might be sentient, but he was still Master.

_Let her go. This was a setup by Melot. She shouldn't be here._

The reply he felt was complete indifference to that truth, and as he watched, the walls rearranged themselves, guiding her back towards the beginning. He looked at the clock. She had less than six hours left. If she went back to the beginning, she would never make it.

_What are you doing?_

_Keeping her-_was the mental reply he received, and his eyes snapped open in response. The labyrinth rarely replied with words; only when it was truly serious about something.

This was bad. By law, the only assistance Jareth could give a runner was to not hinder them. If the Labyrinth itself was determined to keep her, she was all but doomed. He couldn't help her. And the book wouldn't be of much help, not with the Labyrinth actively trying to stop her.

If she lost, Jareth was going to hunt Melot down and slowly kill him. Angry, he conjured up a crystal and hurled it at the wall. He felt a questioning from the Labyrinth, wondering why he was so upset.

_It's wrong to keep the girl here when she didn't wish away a child. Making her lose—what are you doing?_

_Keeping her._

_Keeping? Why do you want her to stay so badly?_

He received no answer, so he sat back on his throne and conjured up another crystal, watching Reagan lose more and more ground.

"Come on, woman. Realize you're going the wrong way. Turn around."

Reagan walked for an hour before she realized something was wrong. Her hand was throbbing, and her stomach was reminding her how long it had been since she'd eaten. To top it off, she had the distinct feeling that she was going in the wrong direction.

"C'mon Reagan, you're a smart woman. What's going on here? You need to find out if you're going the wrong way."

Gritting her teeth, she started climbing the wall, ignoring the burning pain in her hand. She held on as a violent tremor ran through the wall, almost as if it was trying to knock her off. As soon as it passed, she climbed up to the top. The castle was much further away than it had been. This damned thing was herding her in the wrong direction.

_You want to be that way? Fine. If you can cheat, so can I._

Making sure she was pointed in the right direction, she walked along the top of the wall until she reached the end and swung herself off. She ran the few feet to the next wall, and vaulted herself up and over. She made it over four more walls before her momentum ran out, and her hand became unbearable. Cradling it, she sank to the ground beside the wall.

"You're cheating, you know."

Reagan looked up at that cultured voice, to see the Goblin King leaning carelessly against the opposite wall. She shot him a glare.

"You're cheating, so I feel no guilt in doing so myself."

"I'm doing nothing, Rae. I don't control this labyrinth."

"You know my name?" she eyed him with suspicion.

"You're nephew told me."

That would explain him getting it wrong.

"Is he alright?"

Jareth nodded, eyeing her. He'd been pleasantly surprised when she started going over the walls, making steady progress. She was the first runner to have any success with that little trick.

"He's sleeping now."

"He must be scared."

"He was. That's why I put him to sleep. It's completely safe—" he continued when he saw that she was about to say something. She quickly closed her mouth.

"How is your hand?"

She looked up at him as if he'd grown a second head, but held out her hand.

"Hurts like hell, if you must know."

Jareth carefully removed the makeshift bandage, which was ripped in several places, from her trip over the walls. The cut was quite deep, and the beginnings of an infection had already set in. He removed his gloves and took her hand in his, closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened his eyes again, the gash was healed.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't sound frightened or anxious, but genuinely curious. He kept a hold on her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You only have four and a half hours left. You can't afford to lose any time because of that hand. The Labyrinth will do it's best to stop you, without any other burdens."

He let go of her hand, and backed away.

"Wait. Why are you being so nice to me? Isn't that against your rules?"

"You shouldn't be here in the first place. I didn't think it—right—to hinder you. And yes, my healing you is against the rules. But if the Labyrinth is going to cheat I might as well do a bit of cheating myself.

He gave her a smirk as he faded away, and she shook her head. She didn't understand this strange man.

_You have more important things to worry about than the handsome kidnapper. You're running out of time._

Four and a half hours. And she was now not even two-thirds of the way through. Her hand felt much better since the Goblin King healed it, with a few more minutes, she would be able to start scaling walls again. Just a short rest and she would be ready to continue. She closed her eyes, determined to take just a few moments to rest.

Melot watched the girl from his perch on the tree. She'd gotten much further than he'd expected, and for a few minutes he'd feared he would have to interfere. Then the Labyrinth itself had started rearranging its walls, sending her in the wrong direction. He was glad to know that he had an ally, since Jareth obviously wanted to send her home. Melot was certain that his brother would actually help the woman beat him, if he could.

When Melot first realized that Jareth was less than happy at his actions, he'd immediately retreated Aboveground. As long as Jareth was occupied with the child, Melot was safe. Indeed, Jareth had been so involved with the child and the woman, he hadn't even noticed when Melot returned to the Underground, which was most fortunate for him.

He laughed internally as she started scaling the walls once she realized she'd been turned around. No one had ever done that before. He watched as she made it over six walls, effectively cutting out a half hour of wandering. His eyes narrowed as she sank to the ground, cradling her hand. She was injured? That had never been his intention. Jareth was there before she even made it all the way to the ground, but she didn't notice him until he spoke. She glared at him, but allowed him to touch her hand. Melot watched as he removed his gloves and took her hands in his bare ones. Such delicious intimacy, Melot shivered at just the thought.

Once this girl-woman-was a permanent resident of the Underground, Melot would turn his attention to her. She was such an unique creature, quite unlike the other humans Melot had known. Or Fae. Arionne was quite forgotten, beautiful though she was. Tallis could have his little wife. This woman, though. Oh yes. Melot would enjoy this. The thought that she might not accept him never entered his mind.

Jareth spoke with the girl some more, and left her. Melot continued to watch her, and after a few more minutes of rest, she began her assault on the Labyrinth. She seemed to have a new determination to win, and the Labyrinth was responding, working harder to prevent it.

_Good. Don't let her out in time. We want her to stay, don't we?_

He felt the Labyrinth agreeing with him. Good. She only had a few more hours left, it shouldn't be too hard to slow her down and keep her from the castle.

* * *

Reagan was exhausted. She'd climbed over too many walls to count, and she was regaining some of the ground she'd lost when the labyrinth started trying to turn her around. The down side was that it was much more tiring to climb and walk, or vault, over a wall than to walk. She wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. It had been hours since she'd last eaten, let alone slept. She was probably at her physical weakest at this point. However, there was nothing she could do but go on. She would never just give up.

_C'mon, Reagan. You're almost there. Just a few more walls to go. Then you can get Cole and go home._

Cole. She had to keep her focus on Cole. If she just kept thinking about Cole, she could push past the exhaustion, the hunger. She had to get Cole back. That was all that mattered.

Gritting her teeth, she climbed to the top of the wall. Yes. Only five more to go. After that, she hoped it would be smoother sailing. The Goblin King had said that he wouldn't try to stop her, so if she could just make it to the castle, she should be home free. She never noticed the hawk keeping a close eye on her, or the trap door that opened beneath her when she landed on the ground.

Jareth watched in some confusion, unsure of exactly what he was seeing. When he'd left Rae at the Labyrinth, he'd come back to find Cole awake, and he'd had to keep the boy entertained. That hadn't proven difficult, just time consuming. When he'd finally gotten the child to settle down, the boy had insisted on seeing Rae again. Naturally, Jareth had conjured a crystal, but all was dark.

_Where is she?_

He mentally questioned the Labyrinth, but received no reply. Frowning, Jareth tried to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't yet the thirteenth hour, which was the blackest part of night in the Underground. When he'd left her, she was still scaling walls. She should have made it to the junkyard by now.

An oubliette. It had to be an oubliette, thought Jareth knew he had closed them off two years ago. They tended to cause too many problems with runners. Now he only ever used them if the child wished away had been abused by the runner. He felt no qualms about leaving a child abuser to rot in a black hole.

_Did you put her in there?_

The images he received were of parents tucking their children into bed, or strapping them into child seats in those human automobiles. Images that project the feeling of keeping a loved one safe.

_Why can't you see that she doesn't belong here?_

Feelings of vehement opposition immediately flooded his mind. It was like arguing with a child.

"Let her go," he said quietly.

_Not yet, _was the reply. Jareth looked up at his clock. The woman only had a half hour left. Considering the progress she'd made, she had to be in the oubliette nearest the castle.

"Wanna see Rae!" Cole was demanding incessantly. Holding Cole tightly, Jareth transported them both to the Labyrinth entrance. As he expected, the dwarf was at his job, spraying the fairies.

"Hello Hedgewort."

Startled, Hoggle dropped his spray can as he jumped several inches.

"Yer Majesty!" he stammered as he turned around. His eyes widened at the child in Jareth's arms, and Jareth simply stared at thim.

"Higgle-"

"Hoggle!"

"Yes. There's a runner, in the oubliette nearest the castle. I want you to bring her directly to me. Use the underground passage."

They all disappeared in a burst of glitter; Hoggle to the oubliette, Jareth and Cole to the throne room to await the woman's arrival.

Reagan cursed the blackness around her, even as she tried to feel for injuries. She'd gone over the last wall, and fallen directly into this black hole, hitting her head quite hard. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. Fortunately, nothing felt broken, but there was now no light by which to see.

_How am I supposed to find my way out now? Think Reagan. Don't let the darkness get to you._

That was easier said than done. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but this pitch blackness was overwhelming. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Are you there, Goblin King?" she asked into the dark. It never occurred to her that he might not be able to hear her, he seemed to know everything that went on.

A dim glow suddenly broke the darkness, growing brighter, until Reagan could make out that it was coming from a lamp. In seconds, the lamp dispelled the blackness, and Reagan took the opportunity to look around. It was then that she noticed the small creature holding the lamp, who stood looking at her.

"What- who are you?"

"Name's Hoggle. And I'm a dwarf."

"How did you get in here?"

"The King sent me to bring you to the castle."

Reagan pushed herself to her feet, and couldn't stop from crying out at the pain in her foot. It might not be broken, but it was definitely twisted. How would she ever make it to the castle?

"C'mon, we ain't got long. Got to get movin', " her strange little guide was telling her. Hissing as she stepped on her bad foot, she made her way as quickly as she could.

"Is it far?"

"Far enough."

She bit back the sharp retort that tried to slip past her lips, and continued walking. The pain was excruciating, but she said nothing. The dwarf was urging her to move faster, and she tamped down the anger growing inside her. He was trying to help her, after all.

The only light in the underground corridor came from the lantern the dwarf carried, and Reagan pushed herself to keep him in her sights

Melot watched Jareth and the child from the shadows, still in his hawk form. Time was almost up, and the woman was trapped in the oubliette. Just a few more minutes, and she would lose. Jareth was waiting, impatiently, almost as if he was expecting the woman to magically appear. He should know she was in the oubliette, she would never make it out in time. Maybe his brother was finally starting to see the benefits of her failure. He had to be waiting for the clock to strike thirteen.

Only two minutes left. Good. She had failed.

Melot's mouth fell open when the door to the throne room opened, and the woman limped in. The fall must have injured her. She looked furious, but Melot didn't care about that. All that mattered was that he stop her from saying the words that would win the game.

"Give me the child."

At that statement, Melot swooped down, flying at her head. His intent wasn't to hurt the woman, merely to keep her distracted for a minute. She swatted at him, trying to shake him off, and succeeded in flinging him away. He hit the wall, and for a second was disoriented, reverting back to his human form. He was so close, he wasn't about to let her win.

Now in his human form, he rose from the ground and grabbed her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth. Jareth was ordering him to release her, but he ignored his brother as the clock began to strike thirteen. One--- two---- three---

Reagan struggled in earnest against her attacker as the clock chimed. She was out of time, and had to say the words. The Goblin King was shouting at whoever was holding her, but he/she didn't break. Reagan kicked behind her, and had the satisfaction of knowing she'd made contact. Most definitely male. That had to hurt.

Nine--- ten---- eleven---

When her captor still didn't let go, Reagan put all of her effort into slamming her head back, and she heard bone break. She was instantly released amid a string of curses.

"You have no power over me!" she yelled out as a single word, and it took her a moment to register the look of anger and sadness on the Goblin King's face, and the fact that the clock had fallen silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you saw it in the movie, I don't own it.

"Give me Cole." Reagan demanded.

The Goblin King sighed, but maintained his hold on Cole. He wouldn't look at her, instead looking at the man who'd held her. She turned around to see just who had sabotaged her, and her eyes widened.

"You!"

It was the man who'd followed her in the mall. The otherworldly looking man who'd watched her shopping. And the bastard had the nerve to look please with himself, despite trying to staunch his nosebleed. Reagan whirled on him, intent on hitting him again. He had the nerve to laugh. This time, when she felt the rage building, she did nothing to stop it, and a blast of energy sent him flying into a wall. She had the pleasure of hearing his head hit the wall with a sickening thud. Good. She hoped she killed him. She then turned her attention to the Goblin King, who watched in surprise.

"Give me my nephew."

She started to walk towards them, and was reminded of her twisted ankle. She had to lean against the wall to stay upright, and hoped she didn't pass out from the pain. Jareth immediately handed the child over to a goblin and approached the woman.

"Don't come any closer!" she held out her hand in warning, and he stopped. He held his hands up in front of him.

"I want only to see to your injuries."

She glared at him.

"I don't need your assistance. Just give me Cole."

Jareth dropped his hands and sighed. This was not going well.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Rae. You lost."

"No, I was attacked. I made it through your damned puzzle, so give me my nephew."

"You made it to the castle, yes, but you didn't say the words. You failed to complete the Labyrinth."

"Bullshit."

He blinked, both at the word she used, and the fury in her voice. He could see that she was in great pain, but wisely refrained from getting any closer to her. Melot was still lying on the floor from her last outburst.

"I wish it was, but the fact is that you failed."

"He attacked me! You know damn well that I would have finished if not for that bastard!"

"That is true, but unfortunately, his actions are not against the laws of the Labyrinth."

"It's legal to stalk someone and basically kidnap them?!"

"Stalk? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that word."

"He followed me, repeatedly, in my world. I'd bet money that he's the one that planted your precious book."

Understanding dawned, and Jareth felt an even greater desire to kill his younger brother. If there had been any doubt that Melot was the cause of this mess, it was gone. Melot had hunted the woman, and planted the book so that she would say the words necessary to bring the child here.

"His actions are reprehensible, but not illegal. It is acceptable for members of the Royal family to interfere against a runner."

She just glared at him, disbelieving.

"You must let me see to your injury. It must be healed before I can return you Aboveground."

"I'm not going back without Cole!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You lost, the boy can't return with you."

"I'm not leaving here without him."

"You can't stop me from sending you home, Rae."

"Send me home without Cole, and I'll just wish myself back. Again, and again, and again. I will keep coming back, until you decide that you would rather see an outbreak of the plague in your castle than my damned face again."

He could tell that she was serious, and bit back and angry curse. Losing his temper with the woman wasn't going to get them anywhere. And he was fair enough to admit that she had a right to her anger. Unfortunately, that counted for nothing.

"The laws are clear. If a runner fails, the child is forfeit. I can't return him to you."

"And I can't go back and tell my brother that I lost his child. Do you have any idea what that would do to them?"

"They won't remember him. You won't remember him. It will be as if he never existed."

Reagan shook her head.

"That's not acceptable. They tried for years before they were finally able to have Cole. Sending them back to thinking they'll never have children- it's too cruel. You have no concept of what they went through to have him."

Jareth resisted the urge to shake the woman. Did she really think he wanted to send her home empty handed? That he wanted to keep this child that should never have been here? He shook his head wearily. They had reached an impasse, and he wanted only to be done with all of it. He could just send her back at this moment, regardless of what she threatened, but something in him rebelled at the idea. It was too—callous.

"There's another way."

They both turned to see that Melot had regained consciousness, and was getting to his feet.

"Melot, haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"What other way," Reagan asked at the same time.

"You could take the boys place. You stay here, and the child will go home."

"Melot, I swear by all that's holy-"

"I'll do it."

Jareth broke off mid-oath and turned back to the woman, not certain he'd heard her correctly.

"What was that?"

"I'll do it. Send Cole home, and I'll stay here. It's the only option I can live with."

Jareth glanced back at Melot, who wore a satisfied smirk. No doubt this was what he'd planned from the start.

"You don't know what you're offering. What you'd be giving up. The child will have a good life here."

He couldn't let himself hope that she would actually stay. No runner ever offered themselves when they lost.

"Look, if someone has to stay, then that's me. Cole belongs home, with his parents. Not here with you strange—beings. No matter how good a life you say he'll have."

Jareth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine setting in. He wanted nothing more than for all of this to be a bad dream. Opening his eyes again, he looked at Rae. She was standing up to him vehemently, and at the same time, he could see the pain she was in. He was surprised that she hadn't already fainted. Saving her nephew meant that much to her, that she was ignoring her injury, and her common sense.

"You have to understand something, Rae. If I do this, you can never go back Aboveground again. You have to stay here, forever. And your family will never know you existed."

He watched her carefully, half hoping that she would withdraw the offer. Her expression was horrified, but after a moment, the determined look he was beginning to recognize resurfaced."

"I understand. Send Cole home."

He snapped his fingers, and the goblin returned with Cole.

"Rae!" Cole reached for her, but Jareth took him.

"Please. Let me say goodbye to him."

Cole was fighting to get out of Jareth's arms, so Jareth put him down. He ran straight to Reagan, and she scooped him up, holding him close, despite her bad leg.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Wanna go home," he sniffed. She used her shirt to wipe the tears and dirt from his face.

"We're going home in just a minute Cole."

She hugged him to her as Jareth reached for him, and she glared at the man. Cole had his arms around her neck, hanging on for dear life. Jareth mouthed the words 'five minutes', and Reagan nodded. As soon as she acknowledged him, he grabbed Melot, and the two men disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Several servants stopped to gawk at the two men who suddenly appeared in the great room. A Fae woman stopped speaking midsentence, her eyes widening in surprise. She quickly finished her instructions and dismissed them all when she saw the furious look on her stepson's face.

"Jareth? Melot? What happened?"

"Hello mother" Melot answered cheerfully. Jareth let him go, and sent him sprawling across the floor.

"Jareth, I want an explanation."

"Where's father? I need to speak with him immediately."

Sylvan's eyes narrowed. Jareth never used that tone with her. It must be very serious indeed.

"He's in his study."

Jareth left them without another word, transporting himself to the study. Sure enough, his father was there, sitting at his desk, hard at work.

"Father."

"Jareth! This is a surprise."

Renault gestured for his son to have a seat, wondering what brought him here so late. He knew it was well past thirteen o'clock. Indeed, he'd been at the point of quitting for the night.

"It's been a long time, my son. What brings you to us tonight?"

"Melot. He cannot stay with me any longer."

"I know the two of you have had your differences—"

"It's much more serious than he and I not getting along, Father," Jareth interrupted him, "He tricked a mortal woman into wishing away a child, and then he stopped her from saying the words that would send them home."

"I'm sure it can't be worse than anything you've done to distract a runner. I fail to see-"

"She made it to the castle, Father. Melot physically restrained the woman until the time was up. I'd say that's much more serious than simple distraction."

"Surely you two can—"

"He's no longer welcome in the Goblin Kingdom."

Renault sat, stunned, at that proclamation. He'd never seen Jareth more serious, or more furious, in the boy's lifetime.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Father, I have to try to clean up his mess. Do tell Sylvan I wish I could have stayed longer."

With that Jareth disappeared again, leaving Renault to stare at the place he'd just been standing. How would he ever keep the peace between his sons now?

Reagan looked up when the Goblin King reappeared, and hugged Cole tightly.

"Close your eyes, Cole. We're going home."

Jareth watched the woman, wishing he didn't have to do what he was about to do. For once, he truly hated being Goblin King. He wanted to somehow make it easier on his new guest. He murmured a few soft words, and the boy in her arms was asleep.

"Is there anything of yours that you'd like me to bring back?" he asked as he took the child from her. Perhaps, if she had some of her own possessions, it might help her settle in.

"Some of my clothes would be appreciated. And my dog."

Funny, he'd seen no sign of an animal when he'd taken Cole, but he nodded his agreement, and in a heartbeat, he was standing back in the boy's house. He place the child in his bed, and went in search of Rae's things. All he found in the bedroom was a duffle back, which held what appeared to be gym clothes, and a purse.

_What dog is she talking about? _

A thought occurred to him, and he opened up her purse, pulling out her wallet. If this boy was her nephew, it stood to reason that this was her brother's home. She might very well live somewhere else.

He pulled out her driver's license, which confirmed it. He looked at the address before closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was standing in a different home. A small black dog ran up to him, barking madly.

"Quiet."

The dog immediately stopped barking, and sat. Jareth went through the dwelling, gathering article that looked to have sentimental value, and all of her clothing. Lastly, he picked up the dog, and transported everything back to the castle, to find Rae still leaning against the wall. Damn. He'd forgotten about healing her ankle.

The moment he set the dog on the floor, it ran for Rae, and she picked him up. Jareth approached her cautiously, and she eyed him warily.

"I intend only to heal your injury."

She nodded, and he stepped up to her and lightly gripped her arms. She felt the room begin to spin, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were in an opulent bedroom, decorated in shades of blue and gold. As the king gently pushed her back on the bed, she noticed distantly that the bed curtains were made of the finest silk.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he sat on the bed next to her. He'd promised to heal her foot. If he tried anything else, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Only healing your ankle. I promise."

He removed her shoe as carefully as he could, then her sock. The ankle was badly twisted, and the swelling was now noticeable. He was surprised she'd been able to walk at all. He gently placed his hands around her ankle and closed his eyes, concentrating. Reagan felt a strange warmth and tingling, and then it was gone. She looked down, and her ankle was perfectly normal.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rae."

"Reagan."

He looked at her, surprised.

"My name is Reagan. Cole had trouble pronouncing it, so he called me Rae, but it's Reagan."

"Reagan."

It suited her, in a strange way. She was now looking around the room, and he took a moment to watch her. She was making a great effort to quell the tears brought on by her new situation. She was handling everything better than he'd expected, but she looked ready to collapse from exhaustion, which wasn't surprising. Jareth wondered when she'd last slept.

"You should get some sleep. It's been an eventful day. These rooms are yours," he gestured to the rest of the suite as he stood. "I hope you'll find them comfortable. I'll send someone for you in the morning."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He hid a smile as she choked out his title, trying to hide her distaste at using it.

"When we're alone, you can call me Jareth."

"Jareth. Thank you."

He nodded once.

"I hope that—eventually—you can be happy here. Good night, Reagan."

With that he disappeared, leaving her alone. She was too tired to really look around, but she noticed a wardrobe, with the door cracked open, and fabric peeking out. She climbed out of the massive bed and made her way over to it, shocked to find it filled with her own clothes. She pulled out her nightgown and quickly changed clothes, and looked around for a bathroom. Luckily, it was one of the rooms that made up the suite, so she didn't have to go far.

Once she'd washed up, she felt better and ready for sleep. Marley looked up at her from the floor, as she climbed back into the massive bed. It looked too high for him to jump, but somehow he landed on the mattress, and curled up on a pillow. Reagan closed the bed curtains to shut out the light from the fire, and climbed under the covers, finally allowing the tears to fall freely on the pillows.

With a wave of his hand, Jareth was changed into his night shirt. He hadn't let Reagan see it, but he was exhausted. He'd expended a lot of magic in the last fourteen hours; he needed to recharge. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Melot any longer, that should make things easier.

Reagan. His newly acquired houseguest was naturally on his mind, and he could feel the Labyrinth practically purring with contentment. Why was she so important to it? Even more urgent, what was he going to do with her now that she was here? He finally drifted off to sleep, with Reagan still on his mind.

Jareth looked up at the clock on the wall, glaring. He'd sent the goblin up to Reagan's room over half an hour ago, but still the girl had not made an appearance. Surely she knew she couldn't hide in there forever. Was he going to have to go after her himself?

Even as he fumed, the goblin he'd sent returned, alone.

"Where is she?"

"The Lady not answer, Sire. Verla knocked and knocked, but Lady no answer."

This was not to be borne. Jareth had more important demands on his time than catering to this woman's whims. He shot up from the table and bounded up the stairs.

The closer he got to her rooms, the more he knew he was being unreasonable, but he'd gotten little sleep, and it left him in a foul mood. He couldn't direct his anger at Melot, who deserved it, so he directed it at the only other person in the castle.

_Calm down old boy. Do you want to terrify the girl?_

_I told her to come down, and she ignores me. I am still king here!_

He could feel his rage slipping away as he argued with himself, and by the time he reached her door, he had himself under control. He knocked firmly, but did not take the door off its hinges as he would have ten seconds before.

"Reagan?"

There was no answer at all, which had Jareth slightly concerned. He should be hearing something from her. He knocked harder, but still received no reply. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The sitting room was lit only by the light coming through the windows, but the bedroom door was open and he walked in. The little dog came running up to him, whining and jumping around anxiously. A goblin was immediately summoned to take the animal outside, and Jareth stepped further into the room.

"Reagan?"

The bed curtains were still drawn, and Jareth pulled them back, half afraid she'd run off. She was curled into a ball around a pillow, fast asleep. Looking closer, Jareth saw tear stains on her cheeks; she'd cried herself to sleep. He let the curtain fall back into place, lunch would have to wait for another day. He transported himself back to his study, and ordered the goblins to notify him when Reagan woke. Biting down his disappointment at lunch becoming a solitary affair, he went back to work.

* * *

Reagan woke, disoriented. She didn't recognize anything, and for several moments wondered where she was. The room was far too nice to be any hotel she knew of, and it looked almost medieval. What was this place?

Climbing down from the bed, she headed to the window. The view before her was of the Labyrinth, and the desert beyond. That was all that was needed to trigger the memories of the previous night. She didn't notice the little goblin staring at her, or that it quickly disappeared.

Jareth had been at work for over three hours when Verla popped into his office. He looked up at the interruption.

"What is it, Verla?"

"You wanted to know when the Lady woke up, Sire," she reminded him timidly.

"She's awake now?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Very well, you may go."

Verla curtsied and left. Jareth finished the letter he was writing, and then made his way up to the Blue Suite. He knocked briefly before entering the sitting room, and knocked again on the bedroom door. He received no answer, but he heard movement, so he entered, hoping he didn't catch her coming out of the bath. He found her standing at the window, looking out on his kingdom. She was so deep in thought, it was no wonder she hadn't heard him.

"Reagan?"

She turned at the sound of her name, and he saw the tears running down her cheeks. Ignoring all sense of caution, he joined her at the window. She turned away from him, looking instead back out at the Labyrinth.

"When I first woke up, I thought it was just a bad dream."

So that was it. She was regretting her choice. He'd been surprised at how stoically she'd accepted everything last night. He only wondered why it had taken her so long.

"I cannot send you back. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't asking to go back. Given the choice again, I'd still choose as I did. Is it too much to ask that I be given just a few minutes to mourn the loss of the few people I held dear?"

"Of course not. Take all the time you need. But—you really don't want to take back your agreement?"

He'd expected her to demand a return Above the moment he saw her tears. That she wasn't making such a demand was completely foreign to him.

"Not at all. I stand by the promise I made last night. I just need some time to wrap my head around this and get it together."

He stood by, and silently watched the sleeping woman. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, and looked over at him.

"I'm alright now. That won't happen again."

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't mourn them, Reagan. You don't have to shut yourself off."

"Yes I do."

She shook her head as if to clear it, and looked back at him.

"Did you need something, Jareth?"

"To make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine."

She was already closing herself off, which he didn't understand, but he chose not to comment any more. Instead, he looked closely at her, and noticed that she was still in her nightgown.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll give you a tour of your new home?"

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

He walked away from her, pausing at the door to the sitting room.

"This place doesn't have to be a prison, Reagan."

She waited until he left to check out the contents of the wardrobe. Last night it received only a brief inspection, just enough to find the nightgown she sought. Opening the doors, she discovered all the clothes that had occupied her closet at home. Her suits, dress slacks and shirts, and dresses, all hung neatly from hangers. Her shoes were lined in neat rows on the bottom. Who had done all this?

The dresser drawers revealed all of her jeans and t-shirts, as well as her lingerie. She wondered briefly if Jareth had seen those things, and immediately decided that she'd rather not know.

Pulling out what she wanted to wear, she got a good look at herself in the mirror for the first time. She looked terrible. Her things in hand, she made her way to the door Jareth had used and found him in a sitting room, decorated the same as the bedroom.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"Of course not. Take your time."

She hurried into the luxurious bathroom, but was disappointed to discover that there was no shower. Instead, an enormous bathtub was set into the floor, filled with steaming water. On any other day she might be tempted to take a swim in it, but she hurried through a quick bath, taking only long enough to wash and comb out her hair, and to make sure she was clean. She quickly toweled off, noticing as she did that the tub emptied on it's own.

"Weird."

She quickly dressed, and looked at the clock. It had taken forty-five minutes, due in the most part to her hair. She could really only comb it out after washing and conditioning it. Combing it out dry, as thick and wavy as it was, only made an even bigger mess. She stopped at the wardrobe to grab her only pair of sneakers, and slipped them on as she met Jareth. He looked up from a mound of papers in surprise.

"Finished already? I expected it would take longer."

"Another day, perhaps."

He set the papers down, and they immediately disappeared. Reagan blinked as he stood and offered his arm. She looked as if she didn't know what he expected her to do, so he lowered it, and gestured for her to precede him out the door.

After about an hour of walking, Reagan ran into her first goblin. The little creature looked up at her curiously, reaching out a little hand, as if to touch her. It drew back fearfully, then stretched his hand out until it came into contact with her hand. It squealed in surprise, and ran off. Reagan looked to Jareth for an explanation.

"I expect he's surprised to see that you're real. Most of the goblins have never seen a human adult before."

They could hear the goblin yelling down the hallway, apparently talking to other goblins.

"I touched the Lady! She's real!!"

"Don't they consider that the babies they watch have to come from somewhere? What did they expect?"

"Reagan, the goblins don't put that much thought into questions like those. For all they know, human babies really do come from some bird leaving them on doorsteps. Personally, I've never understood why humans tell their children that."

Jareth guided her through one more floor, and they were back on the floor which contained Reagan's suite. They came to a stop in front of a large mahogany door Jareth had bypassed before.

"This is my chamber. Should you ever need me at night, you know where to find me."

He opened the door and stepped in, obviously expecting her to follow. Curious, she went inside, and found a sitting room much liker her own, except that it was decorated in shades of gold and black. Jareth had already taken a seat at the table, which Reagan just noticed was laid out with dinner for two. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in nearly two days, and she took the chair he offered, even as she wondered just what he expected of her. Jareth noticed her hesitance.

"I thought you might prefer informality your first night here. I normally only use the dining room when I'm hosting guests."

"Thank you for your consideration. It is preferable to a large dining room."

They ate in silence for several minutes, and Reagan took the opportunity to study the king. His clothes were odd; grey breeches (leaving little to the imagination), a ruffled white shirt, and black vest, but they suited him. His blonde hair spiked wildly in all directions, falling around his face, accentuating his narrow features. He looked to be somewhere in his thirties, if she was to guess at his age.

Jareth knew she was inspecting him, but focused on his food. He didn't want to make the girl too uncomfortable, and he was not bothered by her curiosity. It was only proper that she be allowed to satisfy her curiosity, as he had satisfied his.

"I'm curious about something."

He looked up at her, and politely waited for her to continue. She looked as if she was hesitant to ask whatever was on her mind.

"Why did you take me?"

"Pardon?" He couldn't have heard her correctly.

"We both no that no matter what threats I made, you could have just sent me back. Why did you let me trade places with Cole?"

He had heard her correctly. That was the question he'd expected, although it shouldn't have surprised him.

"No one has ever offered to take the place of a child before. I supposed it moved me. Besides, neither of you should have been here. Letting you stay in the child's place was the least I could do, since I couldn't send you both home."

"But now you're stuck with a permanent houseguest."

"There are worse things than having a companion."

"Companion?"

Damn. He hadn't meant to bring that up so soon. The real reason he'd decided to keep her, companionship, was supposed to remain hidden. At least until she knew him well enough to agree to it. However, it was too late to take it back.

"You may have noticed that there are no other people in the castle, or the Goblin City. I'm alone far more often that I would wish to be. The prospect of having another person around is not unwelcome."

Reagan took a moment to digest that. True, she hadn't seen any other people, but it hadn't occurred to her that Jareth might be alone. She always pictured royalty surrounded by people trying to gain favor, or use the connection to their advantage. All she'd seen in the castle were goblins. In that light, it did make sense that he might prefer someone he could talk to over a child running around.

"Is that what you want? A companion?"

Jareth hoped he hadn't spoken too soon. No doubt she still saw him as the enemy. But he did want a friendly relationship with this woman, of that he was sure.

"It is what I want. Do you think you could agree to that?'

He noticed that her eyes darted from him to the bedroom door, and she looked uncertain.

"By the gods, woman, I'm not talking about dragging you off to my bed!"

Why was that always the first thing females thought of? Even Saoirse's friends were more concerned with getting him into the bedroom than talking to him.

Reagan saw that he looked insulted, and she had the good grace to look remorseful.

"Sorry. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I've just—had to learn to be cautious. I wasn't questioning your integrity."

He blinked at the apology, and the sudden distance in her eyes, and mentally cursed himself. That hadn't been there before he'd yelled. And she hadn't actually made any accusation. He was just being touchy.

"No matter," he said gruffly. He wouldn't apologize for his outburst. He was king, after all. "So, friends?"

"What would have happened to Cole if I'd left him here?"

Te way she looked at him made him pretty sure that his answer would determine hers, and he spoke carefully.

"He would have been given to a Fae family that wanted a child, and raised as one of their own."

She continued to look at him, clearly waiting for further explanation.

"Fae couples have great difficulty having children. There are many families eager to adopt a child that has been wished away. It would have been a good life, as I said."

She regarded him thoughtfully, and he tried not to let her see how much he wanted her agreement. He was king. He shouldn't be so lonely.

"Friends then. I can handle that."

Good. He was glad that was settled. For a moment, he'd feared she would refuse, and he didn't relish the idea of fighting with her for eternity.

"So, what happened to the little drag queen who started all of this?"

"Drag queen? I'm unfamiliar with the term. But if you're referring to Melot, I removed him from the kingdom. I sent him to our parents' estate."

"Your parents? You said last night that he was a member of the royal family. That would make him your brother?"

"He's my half brother. My mother died when I was young, and my father remarried. Melot has a twin sister, Saoirse. Fortunately, she's nothing like him. I think you'll like her when you meet her."

Reagan took a moment to adjust to the idea that Jareth had a family. It made sense, that he would have parents; after all, she was fairly sure he couldn't just sprout from a rock. Still, hearing that he had a family made him seem a little less otherworldly, putting her a little more at ease.

"You still haven't explained the term 'drag queen'."

She bit back a smile as she tried to find the right words.

"A drag queen is a man who dresses up in women's clothing. Most really like to wear dresses, and try to make themselves look like women."

"Why would they do that? What self respecting man would want to dress in a woman's gown?" Jareth asked, bewildered.

"The kind of man whose tastes run more towards other man, rather than towards women."

Jareth stared at her, as though unable to believe what she'd just said.

"Is such a thing common Aboveground?"

"Nowadays, yes it is. And there are women who prefer other women to men."

She looked at him as though daring him to comment, and he wisely kept silent. What she spoke of was not completely unheard of among the Fae, but it was most uncommon. Such proclivities being publicly acknowledged could cause the person in question to lose their throne, if they sat on one. He found it most amusing that she applied the term to Melot.

They finished their dinner and continued talking until a goblin entered with Marley, and he made a beeline to Reagan. Jareth watched them play on his floor, lease at the way the evening had turned out. Perhaps they could live together in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Reagan walked the halls of the castle, taking the tenth wrong turn in as many minutes. She'd been at the castle for nearly two weeks, and still hadn't learned her way around. It didn't help that the goblins, who were so fond of pranks, seemed to take extra pleasure from getting her turned around. It seemed to be their new favorite game. She was certain that this corridor was one that she'd never seen before.

_Now where do I go?_

Going back the way she came would be no help, since she was lost when she found the corridor. She decided to follow it and see where it took her. Hopefully to someplace she recognized. It continued on for several more feet, until it ended at a door. Reagan tried it, and found it unlocked.

_Here goes nothin'._

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she wasn't about to open some torture chamber, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was greeted by a circular staircase, and she followed it up, until she thought her legs might give way. At long last, she finally reached the top, and found herself in a tower room. It was decorated with warm rugs, and a large, overstuffed chair. A chaise lounge was pushed up against one window, and large cushions littered the floor. A fire glowed in the fireplace. It looked as though someone had been here recently.

"Jareth?"

She hadn't seen him all day, which was unusual. Since she'd agreed to act as a companion, he'd spent a few hours of every day with her. Receiving no response, she moved to one of the windows and looked out. This had to be the best view, by far, of the labyrinth.

It was absolutely breathtaking, but she still couldn't look at it without feeling a surge of anger. She would freely admit that her life here was not terrible, but she shouldn't be here. If that blasted Labyrinth hadn't decided it wanted to keep her, she would have made it to the castle in plenty of time to save both Cole and herself.

Reagan was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of sadness, and she couldn't determine where it was coming from.

_What's going on?_

She was flooded with images, impressions, and she clung to the windowsill, trying to stay upright. She turned only when she heard the flapping of wings, and a barn owl flew in through the window. As she watched, the owl transformed, until she was staring at Jareth. At the same time, she was hit with another wave of emotion, one she couldn't decipher, and she gripped the windowsill again. Jareth saw the tears falling freely.

"Reagan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get in here?"

"I was lost, and found the door. Please, what's going on?"

Jareth approached her cautiously, removing his gloves.

"May I?"

At her nod, he gently took her face in his hands, and mentally probed. The Labyrinth was calling her, and she couldn't process it. He immediately severed the connection, sending a mental warning through the Labyrinth not to try it again. She wasn't ready for that.

"Better?"

"What was that? It was so sad."

He conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. She hadn't realized she was crying. She took it and hastily wiped her face.

"That was the Labyrinth. When you're not accustomed to it, it can be overwhelming."

"I've never felt anything like it. Are you saying—is it sentient? Is that what you meant when you said you weren't controlling it while I ran it?"

"Yes. It's sentient. And for some reason, it's decided that it likes you, which is why it trapped you. Now, did you say you found the door to this room?"

"Yes. I was lost again. I swear, I'm never going to learn my way around here. What is this place?"

"It's my retreat. Where I come to get away from everything. It's an excellent take off point when I fly."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed it. I won't bother you here again, hopefully."

He was concerned that she'd managed to get in at all. That door was enspelled, so that no one but Jareth could enter. Certainly not a simple human. And another thing; no mortal was ever to communicate with the Labyrinth. Never, in all his centuries as king, had such a thing occurred. Why Reagan?

"It's not matter. You are welcome here. Now, let me escort you downstairs. It should be nearly dinnertime, and the goblins aren't allowed up here."

"Please, no more stairs. I can't take them again."

Jareth simply smirked and took her hand in his. They were immediately transported to Reagan's sitting room. To avoid having to use the enormous formal dining room, they alternated between their suites for dinner. Tonight was Reagan's turn. The first thing Reagan noticed was that her bedroom door was open. She knew she'd closed it before she left.

"Excuse me a moment."

She left Jareth in the sitting room, and a minute later he heard a loud shriek. He was on his feet and in the bedroom instantly, looking for whatever it was that had scared Reagan. She yelled again, but he saw nothing.

"Reagan, what is it?"

"Those little—I'm going to kill them!"

She was standing beside her dresser, and he noticed that several drawers were open, and they appeared to be empty. If he remembered correctly, he'd sent her personal items to those drawers.

"Your goblins stole my underwear!"

Jareth stifled a laugh. His goblins had decided that they really liked 'The Lady', and he knew they'd taken to watching her, and occasionally finding their way into her rooms. This, however, was not acceptable.

"I'm sorry Reagan. I'll replace it all. I promise."

"Don't replace it, just get it back!"

"Do you really want those things back after the goblins have done who now what with them?"

"Good point."

Still, the thought of the king selecting lingerie for her was a bit unsettling. They were friends, but they were nowhere near close enough for **that**.

Noise coming from the sitting room alerted them that dinner was ready. Reagan entered the sitting room, and noticed that the goblin setting down the tray was wearing a pair of her underwear as some sort of hat. She really didn't want it back now.

Taking a seat, she looked out her window, and froze. Jareth saw her freeze, and looked out the window. In the courtyard below, a chicken was flying through the air, and a pair of small goblins had a familiar looking garment in their hands.

"Did I just see two goblins using my bra to slingshot a chicken?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's what I thought."

Unable to control herself any longer, she burst out laughing. Jareth just watched her as he sat. At least she seemed in a better mood now. She was laughing so hard, she fell off the chair and landed on the floor, but still she laughed.. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to get back into her seat, finally able to eat her food. They ate in companionable silence for about five minutes before Reagan broke it.

"So. You turn into an owl."

"Yes."

"Any other fun parlor tricks I should know about? What exactly are you?"

It had taken her two weeks to ask that question, which had surprised Jareth. He'd expected it much sooner.

"I'm Fae."

"Fae? As in Faerie? As in Oberon and Puck, that kind of Faerie?"

"You know of Oberon?"

"I teach-taught- English Literature. I've read enough Shakespeare. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is one of my favorites."

"I see. Shakespeare did get a few things right. Oberon was High King of the Fae, until a few centuries ago, when he retired. The current High King is Marek."

She didn't look bored with the history lesson, so he continued.

"There are several other kingdoms in the Underground. The dwarves, centaurs, elves, dragons-"

'Pretty much every fairytale creature?" Reagan interrupted with a smile.

"Pretty much. My sister, Saoirse, is married to Haldrin, king of the Elves. You'll meet them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? They're coming here tomorrow?"

"We're going there. Haldrin is having a ball, more of a gathering really, and we're attending."

"We are?"

"I thought you might want to see more of the Underground. The Elven lands are beautiful."

"You waited until now to tell me?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice, "Not even twenty-four hours notice?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed at the tone she took with him. They had so far managed to get along quite well, but he was still king here, and at times would take insult at her lack of respect for the office. No one else in the kingdom would be able to get away with speaking to him as she did. He was also at something of a loss. Why was she so worried?

"Why is it so important?"

Reagan was prepared to completely lay into him, until she saw that he was sincere. He didn't appear to understand that it was too short notice.

"Jareth, you've seen my clothes. Do I have anything even remotely suitable for a ball given by an Elf King?"

"Ah."

In truth, he'd given no thought to the deficiences in Reagan's wardrobe. Until the underwear theft today, he hadn't thought about her clothing at all. It wasn't as if she really had a dress code to keep to here in the Goblin Kingdom. Her jeans and t-shirts were perfectly acceptable when it was just the two of them, which was pretty much all the time. He could understand her point now. He supposed he would be upset if the positions were reversed.

"I'm sorry Reagan. I didn't think about your needing a gown. But if that's all that worries you, I can easily arrange something appropriate. You needn't be concerned."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Very well then."

It would be good to get away from the Goblin City, and see more of the Underground. And she was interested in meeting Jareth's sister.

"How will we get there?"

"I'm more than capable of transporting us both, Reagan."

He looked affronted, and Reagan bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Just make sure you're ready to leave in the morning."

"Of course. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Should I assume that we'll be gone at least overnight?"

"Yes. If you wish, we'll stay a few days. Is that a problem?"

"I have no underwear, thanks to your goblins. And I have a dog. I know the goblins like to play with him, but will he be safe without a referee around?"

Hmm. That could be a problem. For the most part, the goblins were harmless, but Reagan was right to worry about what might happen to the animal with only the goblins to take care of it.

A possible solution came to mind. Didymus. That rather fanciful old fox Jareth had left in charge of defending the rebuilt bridge at the Bog. He would relish a new assignment, especially one that involved "protecting". And the little dog should get along with Ambrosious.

"I think I have someone who would take care of the animal."

"Marly. My dog's name is Marley."

"Someone who will take care of Marley."

He didn't understand why mortals lavished such affection on their pets. It was just a dog, for all that it was rather cute. However, Jareth didn't think it worth arguing over. Especially when she was choosing to take tomorrow's events in stride. Any Fae woman would still be yelling about his failure to give proper notice. Reagan, he'd noticed, tended to adapt to changes fairly well.

He noticed that Reagan had a pained look on her face, and she was holding tightly to the table.

"Reagan?"

He reached out and pushed her lightly, but she still looked away. He removed his glove and touched the side of her face. The Labyrinth was connecting with her again. He immediately broke the connection when he saw tears forming in her eyes. She blinked, and looked over him.

"Thank you."

"Maybe you should get some rest before we leave. Why don't you call it an early night?"

"That's probably a good idea."

She stood, and he rose with her.

"I'm sorry for cutting tonight short."

"It's not your fault Reagan. Just get some rest."

"Good night."

She left him in her sitting room, but paused before closing the door.

"Jareth? What does it want with me?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know, but he was determined to find out just why the Labyrinth was ignoring him. He returned to his own chambers, still mulling over this unexpected turn of events. If the Labyrinth insisted on connecting with Reagan when she wasn't ready, she could end up getting seriously hurt. By rights, she should be hurt already, considering how strong the connection was. No mortal would be able to come out of such a hold completely unharmed. He directed one last order at the Labyrinth.

"_Leave her alone. She can't handle it now."_

Reagan tossed restlessly, twisting in her sheets. The dream had started almost as soon as she closed her eyes, and she couldn't wake up. Something was after her, and the only place she would be safe was inside the Labyrinth. She had to go to it.

Her eyes never opened as she pushed away the sheets and climbed out of the bed. Marley barked after her, but she never woke up. The little dog jumped off the bed and ran after her as she padded from the room, and into the corridors.

Jareth woke to the sound of the dog barking madly outside. He climbed out of his bed and stood at the window, wondering why the little mutt was outside. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw Reagan, barefoot and in her nightgown, walking into the Labyrinth. He quickly slipped a shirt, breeches, and boots on before transporting himself outside. Somehow, he doubted she'd appreciate him showing up nude before her.

He followed in the direction Reagan had taken, and soon caught up with them. Marley whined piteously up at him, and he grabbed Reagan by the shoulder.

"Reagan, what are you doing out here?"

She broke free of his grip and continued walking. This time he placed himself directly in her path, and she walked right into him. It was then he noticed that her eyes were closed. She was sleepwalking! That she hadn't fallen down a staircase and broken her neck was nothing short of a miracle. The Labyrinth itself must be guiding her.

Unfazed at their run-in, Reagan stepped around him and continued walking. Every time he placed himself in front of her, she went around him and kept walking. She even ignored Marley, who jumped at her and whined. Jareth finally picked the dog up and followed her, realizing there was nothing he could do that would stop her. Better to just make sure she didn't hurt herself.

His concern grew when they entered areas that he knew Reagan had never seen. This was a corridor in the Labyrinth that was almost never used. Jareth himself hadn't been down this corridor in years. She took another turn and descended a stone staircase, without missing a step. In the small courtyard stood a giant tree, and Jareth watched as it seemed to explode on its own. He placed himself between Reagan and the flying debris, until all was quiet again. As soon as he moved out of the way, Reagan walked up to the remains of the tree and reached inside. She came out holding what appeared to be a large white stone, and Jareth's jaw dropped in shock.

"Jareth? What's going on? Why are we outside?"

She was awake, and looked scared and confused. Wasting no time, Jareth lightly wrapped an arm around her waist, and transported them all back to the castle. They reappeared in his bedroom, and he guided Reagan and the dog to the bed.

"I want you to stay here tonight, Reagan. I don't know that the Labyrinth's done with you, and I don't want you to be alone."

"Alright', she agreed, her voice shaky, "What happened?"

Jareth took a good look at her. She didn't appear hurt, but she was definitely scared, and in no condition to be left alone.

"You were sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking? But I never do that."

"I think the Labyrinth was directing you to find this."

He held out the stone, and Reagan eyed it warily.

"What is it?"

"A dragon egg."

She looked up at him in disbelief.

"A dragon egg. Are you serious, because I don't think I can take any sort of prank right now?"

"Quite serious."

"And this worries you."

It was a statement, not a question. Reagan could tell that Jareth was truly worried about this, though she couldn't begin to guess why.

"What can you tell me about your family?"

She looked surprised at the abrupt subject change, but Jareth was waiting for an answer. What did her family have to do with any of this?

'There's not much to tell. My father was a university professor, he taught history and mythology. My mother was a book editor, who stopped working to stay and home and raise my brother and I."

That really wasn't much help, and Jareth tried to think of a question that might lead them in the right direction. The answer came when he remembered how Reagan had sent Melot into the wall.

"Did either of your parents have any of your gifts?"

Something in her closed off, and she became unreadable. He'd hit a nerve.

"No."

The tone of her voice told Jareth that she wasn't willing to discuss it, and he wisely refrained from saying anything further. Enough had happened tonight.

"Get some sleep Reagan. Tomorrow will be a big day."

He gently lifter her to her feet, and with a wave of his hand, the bedding pulled back, and he gently pushed her back down. She immediately rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball, the dog circling around and laying down beside her. The blankets tucked up around her shoulders on their own, and she was asleep almost instantly. The slight 'push' he'd given her should ensure she'd sleep the rest of the night, leaving him free to contemplate the object he held in his hand

A dragon egg. And a white one at that. What was it doing in a tree in the middle of the Labyrinth? It had to be one of the stolen eggs, there was no other explanation. The dragons had been seeking the stolen eggs for centuries, but there were at least half a dozen that were never recovered. And to think, one had been here the entire time. The white dragons were the rarest of all the dragon species, they would certainly want this one back. White dragons were said to be healers, though Jareth didn't have any personal experience with them. This would have to be handled very carefully.

Not wanting to think any longer on the implications of this find, he waved a hand, changing into a pair of loose fitting black pants, and climbed into the bed. Marley looked over at him then laid his head back on his mistress' feet. The bed was plenty big enough that Jareth was nowhere near Reagan, but he could feel every move she made. If she left the bed, he would know.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating, to everyone reading this. I had reached the point where my typing caught up to my writing, and then life happened. I hope to update much more regularly. As always, if you saw it in the movie, I don't own it. Reviews are read and appreciated.**

To say that Reagan was surprised by the little fox riding into the throne room on the back of a sheepdog was an understatement. That he dismounted the dog and bowed low before Jareth was even more astonishing.

"Your Majesty. How may I be of service to thee?"

"Ah, Didymus, you made it. I have a task for you."

"Anything, sire!"

With that, he brandished his sword, looking around the throne room for any threat.

"Didymus.'

The little fox turned his attention back to Jareth, who was fighting to hold back a smile at his antics.

'This is Reagan, a guest in my house," Jareth informed Didymus, who turned to Reagan with great interest.

"It would be an honor to serve thee, my lady. What dost thou require?"

Marley leaned as far out of her arms as he could, sniffing the little fox, then yapped at him.

'The lady and I will be gone from the castle for a few days, Didymus, and I'm afraid the dog, Marley, needs protection from a few of the more eager goblins. Might you look after him until we return?"

Didymus tentatively reached a hand out to Marley, who was trying to wiggle out of Reagan's arms. He touched the dog, who yapped madly. Reagan set Marley on the floor, and he instantly ran over to Ambrosius, whose tail was wagging furiously.

"It would be an honor to serve my king's lady in any capacity. I will guard yon animal with my life."

Reagan bit back a smile, as she could see the little fox was quite serious.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. Your service is very much appreciated."

"My lady."

He bowed low again, and ran after the two dogs, who were chasing each other out of the throne room.

"I think your dog will be fine. Shall we go?"

At her nod, Jareth rose with deceptive ease from his throne.

"You'll have to hold onto me. It is a longer trip than you're used to."

With that warning in her head, Reagan wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly. The pulling sensation that accompanied transportation lasted much longer than Reagan had ever experienced before. When she finally felt that the world had stopped moving, she opened her eyes.

They were standing in what appeared to be a large library. Two of the walls had been carved out so that they resembled cubby holes, and they were filled with scrolls. Another was lined with shelves which contained leather bound books. Reagan looked around the room in awe. It was massive. Her entire suite at the goblin castle could fit in this single room.

It took several moments for Reagan to realize that they had been joined by another person.

"Jareth, why did you not come directly to the Hall? We've been expecting you."

The beautiful red-haired woman stopped speaking when she saw that Jareth was not alone. She eyed them curiously, then looked to her brother for answers.

"It was too crowded in the Hall, Saoirse. I thought somewhere with fewer people might be easier on my guest. It is her first visit outside the Goblin Kingdom."

Reagan looked at Jareth's sister, in her flowing gown, and immediately felt self-conscious. How must she look to the woman in her jeans?

Saoirse was eyeing her with even more interest. She was human, and Jareth had never brought a human to any gathering. She looked around for their brother, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Melot?"

She didn't miss Jareth's human tense up at their brother's name. Something was going on, and Jareth hadn't told her.

"He's with Father and Sylvan. He doesn't stay with me any longer."

"I think you should start at the beginning. What happened with Melot?"

"Saoirse, allow me to introduce Reagan, the castle's newest resident. Reagan, this is my sister, Saoirse, Queen of the Elves."

He looked pointedly at his sister, reminding her that she was being rude. Reagan looked between the two nervously.

"Your Majesty," she greeted Saoirse uncertainly. Saoirse turned back to the girl, who looked visibly upset.

"Please, it's Saoirse when we're not in company. It is a pleasure, Reagan."

"Why the delay?" A man with imposing features and long brown hair asked as he joined them, standing beside Saoirse. This must be her husband, and Reagan's nerves went into overtime as she realized that she was standing before the King of the Elves. He eyed her with frank interest before looking to Jareth.

"Jareth, we were looking for you in the Hall. And who might your guest be?"

"Haldrin, this is Reagan. She is currently staying at the castle with me."

Haldrin raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. The look he directed at Jareth indicated they would be speaking later.

"No Melot with you?"

"No. Melot no longer resides in my home. He may come with Father, if you invited them."

Haldrin sighed. "And I was hoping for a night's peace."

Jareth smiled. It was rare that Haldrin allowed any hint of emotion to color his words. Melot's ability to exasperated everyone he met extended even to the Elves. His brother had a rare talent for causing trouble wherever he went.

"Haldrin, we're being most inconsiderate of Jareth's young lady. May I call you Reagan?"

"Please."

"Excellent. I think a tour of the grounds might be in order. We have a few hours before the festivities begin."

"Please do so my love. I must speak with Jareth on a matter of some urgency."

Saoirse looped her arm through Reagan's and all but dragged her out of the room. Reagan cast a pleading look at Jareth, but he just smiled and motioned for her to go on.

"Traitor!" she hissed at him, eliciting a laugh from Haldrin. Once they were gone, Haldrin turned to his brother in law.

"Is it true then?"

In answer, Jareth produced the dragon egg, and handed it to Haldrin. The Elf king took it, handling it carefully.

"In all my millennia, I've never seen a white egg. And you found it in the Labyrinth?"

"I didn't find it, Haldrin. Reagan did."

"Your human?"

"Yes. She found it, while sleepwalking. She demolished the tree in which it was buried. I believe she may be a Caller."

Haldrin looked up at him.

"A human Caller? Impossible."

"I'm not certain she's fully human. She has certain—abilities—that no simple human could have. I think she may be at least part Fae. I need to find out for sure."

Haldrin returned his gaze to the egg. This was an important find. The dragons still held all Fae responsible for the missing eggs. Their treaties with the other races had all fallen through, and it was only after centuries of diplomatic efforts that some of them had been repaired. This discover of a white egg could go far in rebuilding friendly relations. And to have not only an egg, but a Caller, someone who could find the other eggs, and communicate directly with both of the dragon races was a rare thing. If Reagan was what Jareth hoped, she could change the entire Underground.

"Are you staying past tonight?"

"I thought we might stay a few days. If you could see that Reagan has a room near mine."

Haldrin looked at him in surprise.

"She's not staying with you?"

"She's my guest, Haldrin, not my pet. She doesn't share my bed."

Haldrin was surprised that his brother-in-law was showing such restraint with a beautiful woman living under his roof, but said nothing.

"I will find out what I can. How did she come to be here?"

"Melot tricked her into wishing a child away, and then trapped her until her time out. She offered to stay in the child's place."

"I see. If Melot does come with your parents, could he make a claim to her?"

"He has no grounds to do so, but I want her near me in the event he does try anything."

"It will be done. This egg must be protected."

"Another reason I want her nearby. I think it's already communicating with her."

Haldrin nodded his understanding.

After an extensive tour of the grounds and buildings, Reagan was at last taken to a beautiful bedroom in a spacious suite. Saoirse stood back and allowed her to look around as she wished.

"This will be yours for your stay with us. Jareth has the other room in the suite, through the shared bathroom or the main room."

"Thank you, Saoirse."

An Elf maid entered, her arms laden with material, which Saoirse directed her to lay on a lounge seat. Reagan looked over at them curiously.

"I understand you were in need of certain personal articles, and something for the event this night."

Reagan went to the lounge and found under garments of the finest material she'd ever see. The chemise was a light blue that was almost sheer, with a matching pair of modern hipsters. Underneath these items laid a gown of sky blue that was almost as transparent as the chemise, with sleeves that fell to the floor.

"It's beautiful, Saoirse. Thank you."

"I'm pleased you approve of them. I will send someone to help you dress when it's time. Until then, feel free to do whatever you like."

"Thank you."

Saoirse left her, and Reagan toured her room. The bed stood against a wall, which was covered in sheer wall hangings, the floral design of which matched the bed coverings. The curtains that covered the open walls were the same, making the room feel light and airy, while still giving privacy.

She stepped through the curtains and onto the small balcony, which looked down into the courtyard below. A familiar blonde was walking with Saoirse's husband, both deep in conversation. Neither looked up at her as they passed below.

Reagan liked Saoirse. Jareth's sister was a fountain of information on the Underground. The tour of the grounds had evolved into the history of the Elves, and Reagan had been an eager student. To see for herself the truth, the reality, behind what her world believed to be legend, was amazing. She was glad they were staying for a few days. She wanted to explore.

The knock on her door was the only indication that any time had passed. Reagan opened it to see an Elf maid on the other side, and was surprised that it was already time to start dressing for the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual disclaimer: If Jim Henson created it, I didn't. If he didn't, I did.**

Chapter 9

Jareth paced the length of his bedroom, impatient to be gone. What could possibly be taking so long? He'd been pleased to learn that Saoirse had solved the sleeping arrangements by giving him an apartment with two bedrooms, and installing Reagin in one of them.

He'd heard Reagan and a maid in the bathroom over two hours ago. When they'd finally vacated, he'd hurriedly taken his own bath and dressed, and now he was waiting. How long did it take to put on a dress?

He heard knock on his door, and the maid poked her head in.

"Your lady is ready, Your Majesty."

She curtsied, and Jareth nodded his acknowledgement. Making certain his clothes were spotless, he walked to Reagan's door and knocked. He heard soft footsteps, and Reagan stepped out, looking up at him uncertainly.

"Do I look alright?"

_I might have to rethink the dress code back home._

She looked amazing in the gown Saoirse had given her. He'd asked his sister for something appropriate, but Reagan was absolutely stunning. Like most of the Elven formal gowns, it was flowing and almost sheer, hinting at the curves underneath. If Reagan wasn't wearing a chemise underneath, it would have bordered on indecent. The blue of the gown made her eyes look very blue, rather than the usual hazel, and the gold threads that embroidered the gown made it shimmer. It was a gown fit for Fae royalty. He wondered what Saoirse was playing at.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked nervously when Jareth continued to simply stare at her.

"You look stunning, Reagan."

Her hair was left tumbling down her back in the waves and curls he was used to, but it was swept away from her face, and she wore a headdress that trailed jewels down her back.

He offered his arm, which she took self-consciously, and he escorted her through the courtyard to the Great Hall. Two elves nodded respectfully, and opened the doors, allowing them entry. Reagan dimly heard The King of The Goblins announced, and suddenly all eyes were on them.

As they moved through the crowd, Reagan noticed some of the women looking at her curiously, while others looked at her with obvious hatred. She wondered what she could have done to make them loathe her, these women she'd never met, until she saw the way they looked at Jareth. She recognized jealousy instantly. Apparently more than one of them entertained romantic thoughts towards her housemate.

"You should have warned me you were only bringing me to protect your virtue," she said softly, so that only he could hear her. He laughed out loud at that, drawing even more heated stares.

"I was afraid you would refused to come if you knew my real purpose," he answered, still smiling, which drew a laugh from her. Jareth's smile disappeared as they drew closer to Saoirse and Haldrin, and he could see who was with them. Reagan didn't recognize the couple standing with Jareth's sister, but she knew the young looking man, and she slowed. Only Jareth's grip on her arm kept her from turning around and leaving.

"Father, Sylvan, may I present Reagan. A guest in my home."

The beautiful Fae woman looked at Reagan with frank interest, then smiled when she saw the girl's nervousness.

"It is lovely to meet you at last, Reagan."

'Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Milady."

"So, this is the woman who's caused so much trouble between my sons."

Reagan straightened her shoulders and looked directly at Jareth's father, who was looking at her with poorly disguised contempt. Jareth shot his father an angry glare, and even Saoirse looked shocked.

"It would be more accurate to say that your sons have caused so much trouble for me, not the other way around. When last I looked, I was trapped in their world, not they in mine."

Renault burst out laughing. This human was feisty. He could see why Melot had decided to keep her, and why Jareth hadn't brought her around. Her anger at his younger son still ran deep. Melot had his work cut out for him if he hoped to win her forgiveness.

"Well said my dear. Don't let my son charm you into forgetting that until he's made satisfactory reparation."

Attention turned toward them as music began to play, and Reagan guessed they had to wait for the king and queen to open the dance. As she thought this, Haldrin escorted Saoirse to the floor and they began an intricate dance. Renault gave his arm to his wife, and Jareth walked Reagan to the floor, leaving Melot to stare after them.

"I don't know how to do this," Reagan hissed at Jareth as they took their places.

"Just relax, and follow my lead. You might even enjoy it."

"That's not the first time I've heard that line, and I didn't believe the other guy either."

Jareth laughed as he took her hands and lead her into the dance. Reagan managed to make it through four dances without embarrassing herself before they were interrupted by an Elven couple.

"You cannot expect to keep this young lady to yourself the entire evening Jareth. And I believe there are several ladies eager for a dance as well."

"Larek, Lady Reagan. Reagan, this is Larek, Haldrin's brother, and his wife, Varin."

"My lady," Larek passed his wife off to Jareth and bowed to Reagan. She curtsied shallowly, but allowed him to lead her into the dance.

"Tell me, my lady, how are you enjoying the gathering?"

"Well enough, my lord, though I'm afraid Jareth has been covering for my inability to dance."

"Nonsense, Lady Reagan. You're doing very well."

"You might change your mind in about five minutes."

She was pleased to make it through the dance without stepping on Larek's toes. As the dance ended, he took her hand, and his eyes widened briefly in surprise. He said nothing, but simply escorted her off the floor.

"Thank you for the dance, my dear. I must see my brother."

"Of course."

:arek left her alone, and she watched him make his way over to Haldrin, who was sitting on a delicate looking throne. Her solitude did not last long, almost instantly she was joined by Melot.

"You look lovely, Reagan. The Underground suits you."

"What do you want?"

"Father is right. I really must make some sort of reparation for my actions. What can I do to make it up to you?" He flashed her a smile she was sure was meant to be charming.

"You can die slowly, cut into a million pieces."

His smile faltered.

"What?"

She turned to face him.

"There is nothing you can do to make up for the fact that you destroyed my life as I knew it because you were bored, or wanted a new plaything, or whatever your twisted reason. Thanks to you, I am trapped in this world, and will never see my family again. So. There. Is. No. Suitable reparation for what you've taken from me. The only thing you CAN do to make my life the slightest bit easier is make certain that I never have to see your face again. If you don't, I promise that the next time I want to kill you, I will succeed."

Melot opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Reagan wondered if this was the first time he couldn't charm a woman into forgiving him.

"Melot, I think you've bothered the lady enough."

Renault's voice seemed to come from nowhere, as he joined them. Melot nodded briefly to his father, and stalked off angrily.

"Thank you. He doesn't seem to be able to take a hint."

"He has acted foolishly. What he did was very wrong, there's no denying it. But you have to forgive him eventually, my dear. Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge."

"It's only another sixty or seventy years. Surely he can stay out of my way for that long?"

"Sixty years? What do you mean?"

"Just that the human life span is only about ninety years, and I'm almost thirty. I'll only have another sixty years, seventy if I'm really lucky. For Fae, that's the blink of an eye. Surely he can stay away?"

Renault looked closely at her, choosing his words carefully.

"Surely Jareth told you that you were to become immortal? That staying Underground for so long would change you?"

Reagan looked out at the floor where Jareth was dancing with a woman a good three feet shorter than him. His warning that she would have to stay here forever suddenly took on new meaning, and she thought she might be sick.

"Excuse me, my lord."

She lifted her skirts and all but ran out of the hall, her slippered feet eating up the distance. Jareth noticed her sudden departure, and excused himself from his partner.

"Father, what did you say to her?"

"Jareth, how could you not tell her she was here for eternity?"

Jareth went pale. His mind worked overtime. Surely in their conversations he'd mentioned that. She had to have known.

"You should talk to her."

He left the hall, following the direction she'd taken. He saw her, still running.

"Reagan!"

She didn't answer. If anything, she ran faster. Jareth sighed and started after her. When, after several minutes, she still showed no sign of stopping, he simply transported himself ahead of her, and she ran directly into him. He caught her and steadied her. When she was balanced, he released her, and she slapped him full across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you, Reagan. I told you that you were agreeing to stay her forever. You just didn't think it really meant forever."

She slapped him again.

"I'm human, Jareth. Why would I think forever meant anything other than the rest of my natural life, unless you told me.?"

"You made an assumption Reagan. Don't get angry with me because it proved to be incorrect. I'd have thought you'd learned from running the Labyrinth that nothing is what it seems."

"That's a bullshit excuse. You knew how I would interpret 'forever', and you knew differently. You're no better than your brother!"

Jareth stepped back as though she'd struck him a third time. He knew he'd lied to her, but did she really think that put him on the same level with Melot?"

"Reagan-"

He stopped when he could see that she was trembling furiously. He was surprised that she hadn't already sent him flying into a tree, as she had with his brother. She was beyond livid, but she hadn't tried to kill him yet. The shaking was no doubt her effort to keep herself under control. He would not push her further by trying to defend the indefensible. He should have made it clear what she was agreeing to.

"You should get back to the party. Saoirse will wonder where you are. I'll be back at the room later."

"I can't leave you here alone Reagan."

"I really need to be away from you right now Jareth. Please go before I change my mind about killing you."

He knew dangerous ground when he saw it, and chose to let her alone. He could see that her control was tenuous at best.

"If you need me, just call."

He disappeared, leaving her standing in the woods. He transported himself back to the party, where Larek and Haldrin were waiting for him."

"Well?"

"We need to talk privately."

Jareth followed them to Haldrin's private library. Haldrin pulled a bottle from his desk, and poured three glasses. Jareth looked surprised. If Haldrin was offering human Scotch, it was serious. Larek accepted his and drained it in one sitting.

"She has Oberon's blood."

Jareth almost spit out the Scotch he'd just sipped.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am."

"How is that possible?"

"You really should spend more time at Court, Jareth. Thirty five mortal years ago, a human woman somehow slipped through one of the gates between worlds. Oberon took her as his pet."

"And Titania didn't try to kill her?"

"Titania was occupied with a lover of her own at the time. The human stayed for five years before she somehow found another gate and disappeared. I would guess that she was pregnant when she left."

Jareth took a moment to absorb that news. Oberon's daughter. If that was true, Oberon could take her to live with him, and Jareth wouldn't be able to stop her if she wanted to go. It would explain why she was so powerful, for a half blood. She thought she was a freak, but it was really untrained magic.

"Oberon will have to be notified," Haldrin was saying, breaking Jareth from his thoughts.

"Of course. I'll wait until after you speak with Oberon to say anything to Reagan. This will be quite a shock to her. She thinks she's fully human."

"As you think best."

Larek was looking at him strangely, but said nothing. Until they spoke with Oberon, there really was no use in saying anything to Reagan. If Oberon chose to ignore her, there was nothing for any of them to do.

More than an hour later, Jareth was in his apartment, readying for bed, listening for Reagan. He left the bathroom doors open, so that he could hear her come in. He hoped she was alright, but doubted she would call him, even if she needed help. He rather pitied anyone who tried to harm her, in the state he'd left her in. She knew how to take care of herself.

He was relieved when he heard her outer door open and she entered. She must have seen the open doors and suspected he was waiting, for she stepped into his doorway. He waited for her to speak first.

"You should have told me."

"Would your choice really have been different had you fully understood?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you knew exactly what I was agreeing to, and you didn't tell me. You should have told me."

"I should have. The night you came, I didn't think of it. And later—those first days, you were so unhappy. You tried to hide it, but I could see it. You were unhappy, and I couldn't bear to add to it. Eventually, I just put it from my mind."

"You deliberately withheld the truth from me."

"Yes."

"Don't let it happen again."

"I give you my word."

"Good night, Jareth."

"Good night, Reagan."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So so so sorry for the delay in updating!!! Life interferes when really don't want it to, plus the story gnome ran off on me, and I had to hunt him down. Now he's back, hopefully there won't be a delay quite this long again. As always, if you saw it in the movie, I don't own it (if I did, I wouldn't have to have a real job)**

Reagan woke the next morning to the feel of a slight extra weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a little white head with bright blue eyes staring up at her, and screamed. The creature emitted a scream of its own and rolled backwards off her, falling onto the bed. She watched it burrow under the blankets as she tried to collect herself.

_What what what what what what what what what—_

Where was that coming from? She knew she wasn't saying anything, but it was playing over and over in her head, and it sounded scared. Could it possibly be the thing that was laying on her? Reagan lifted up the blankets and looked at the tiny creature, curled up in a ball.

"Hey there."

It was looking at her, shaking. The poor thing looked terrified.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You can come out now, I'm not going to hurt you."

It looked up at her inquisitively, and she held out her hand. It stretched out it's neck and sniffed, then shoved its head under her hand to be petted.

"It's okay, you can come out."

It very hesitantly uncurled itself and crawled out from under the blankets. Reagan got her first good look at it as it crawled up into her lap, then climbed up her arm onto her shoulder. Its body was covered in tiny scales, except for its wings-it had wings!?- which were feathered.

"You're pretty cure for a lizard."

It snorted in offense at being called a lizard, and Reagan laughed. She scratched it under its chin, and she could hear it purring in contentment.

"Cheeky."

"Reagan! What's wrong?" Jareth burst through her door, and it hissed at him.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine. I just had a most interesting wake-up call."

She turned so that he could see the creature on her shoulder, and almost laughed at his expression.

"It hatched. Unbelievable."

"What is it?"

"That, Reagan, is your first dragon."

"No way."

"_Of course I'm a dragon. What did you think I was, a flying chicken? Fae."_

The last word was spat out as if it was a dirty word, and Reagan laughed.

"What is it?"

"I think I just offended it."

"Is it talking to you?"

"Of course it is. Don't you hear it?"

"_Fae king can't hear me. Not a Caller."_

Reagan had no idea what it was talking about. A Caller? And why had it called her a Fae. She was no Fae, she was human. A freak, but human. She reached out and scratched the small dragon on its head. It purred at her, and it's mouth fell open in a toothy grin.

"You are too cute."

Jareth looked slightly annoyed, which Reagan thought unfair. If anyone should be annoyed, it was her. She'd had a wake-up call from a dragon, not Jareth.

"Yes, well. I really think you should get dressed, my dear. I'm certain a servant will be here any moment, and once someone else sees your new friend, there will be no more peace."

"Why?"

"Dragons are very rare, Reagan. No one has even seen a hatchling in centuries. Six hundred years ago, someone stole several dragon eggs, which ended all peace with them. It's taken centuries to even minimally repair relations with them. This new hatchling will be tremendous news."

"Are you saying that the egg I found was one of the stolen eggs?"

Jareth nodded, and Reagan looked down at the dragon on her shoulder.

"How long have you been in there?"

"_A thousand years."_

"Is that possible?"

"Is what possible?"

"It says it was in that egg for a thousand years."

"It is possible. Dragon's choose when they hatch. I believe that a normal gestation is four hundred years. However, because it was stolen, it may have chosen to wait until it was found to hatch."

The dragon looked at her and nodded, as if to emphasize the point.

"_This one's not as dumb as he looks."_

Reagan choked back a laugh at that. Jareth would appreciate the backhanded compliment/ thinly veiled insult.

"Alright, I'll get dressed."

He continued to stand there, staring at the dragon on her shoulder.

"Jareth?"

He snapped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm not getting dressed with you standing there."

"Oh. Right. I'll be in my room then. If you need any help—"

"Jareth, it likes me. And it's the size of a cat. I doubt it's going to eat me or anything."

"Right. Just knock on the door when you're ready."

As soon as Jareth left, Reagan set the dragon on the bed and looked through the wardrobe. She was surprised to see that there were several dresses in there along with her jeans and t-shirts. Either someone thought her wardrobe was deficient, or they thought she might feel less out of place if she dressed like the natives. She chose to believe it was the latter.

She pulled out a dress that was a lovely shade of pale green. It was nowhere near as transparent as the one she wore last night, and the material looked as if it was far more comfortable than her jeans. She slipped out of the nightdress, into the gown, and discovered a complication she had overlooked: it laced up the back. She tried for a few moments to lace it herself, unsuccessfully, and stopped when she heard snorts of laughter in her head. She turned around and mock-glared at the little dragon, who was smiling its toothy grin.

"If you're not going to help, at least keep your mouth shut."

It just laughed harder at her. Unfortunately, an elf mad chose that moment to knock and walk in.

"Oh good. Can you help me with this, I can't get the laces."

When the maid didn't move Reagan turned to see her staring at the dragon, who was eyeing her with obvious disinterest. Without saying a word, the maid turned and ran out.

"At least she didn't scream."

She spoke too soon; she heard a scream down the hallway. Rolling her eyes, Reagan made her way to the shared bathroom to wash her face and take care of her hair. As she completed her morning routine, she noticed the little dragon following her. It never once took its inquisitive blue eyes off her.

When she was finally finished, instead of going back to her room she knocked on Jareth's door. He opened it, looking surprised when he saw what she was wearing.

"Could you lace me up? The maid ran screaming."

"I thought I heard another scream."

He gestured for her to turn around and expertly pulled the laces until the gown fit perfectly. It molded to her body as if tailored for her. Jareth did his best to ignore the way it clung to her, accentuating her curves.

"I imagine half the palace will hear of it within the next ten minutes. We'd better find Saoirse and Haldrin."

When it looked as though they might transport out of the room, the baby dragon ran at them, voicing its objection at being left behind. Reagan quickly scooped it up and it perched in her arms. Jareth took hold of Reagan's shoulders and transported them into an even more opulent sitting room.

"Haldrin!"

A few moments later, both Haldrin and Saoirse walked in, Saoirse looking most put out with her brother. Reagan thought they may have interrupted an amorous encounter for the couple.

"What is the meaning of this, Jareth?"

"It—" he was interrupted by his sister when she saw Reagan.

"It hatched. By the powers"

"Unbelievable. A dragon, here."

Haldrin looked as stunned as his wife. They were both staring at creature in her arms.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid Reagan's maid saw the little thing, and ran off screaming. It will no doubt be all over the palace in record time."

Haldrin reached out to touch the tiny creature, and it bit at him. He quickly pulled his hand back, as Reagan lightly swatted it's snout. It whined and gave her an unmistakable miniature glare.

"_What'd I do?"_

"Don't be mean."

"_Dragon, remember?"_

"No reason to be a brat."

Jareth watched the two glaring at each other and bit back a laugh. As he watched, the dragon lost the contest, and gave up, going instead for cuteness as it nuzzled into Reagan's chest.

"I don't believe this. You're worse than Marley."

"I would say this changes things."

Both Jareth and Reagan looked over at Haldrin when he spoke.

"Oberon will have to come immediately. Hopefully this can be handled without bringing Marek into it."

"The sooner the better, Jareth. I would recommend that you keep her with you at all times. Galen is here, and once he finds out, he'll want to take her."

"He's not getting his hands on her."

"Jareth, it may not be wise to start an incident with the Dragons now. The truce is shaky at best."

"You know what they would do with her. A female Caller, without a mate. They would pass her off to someone to use as a breeder."

"Try to see it from their perspective, Jareth. Their numbers are dwindling, they're trying to preserve their race. You cannot blame them for that."

"The girl is under my protection, Haldrin. I will not send her off to become a brood mare to a man like Galen."

"Would someone mind explaining what this is about? What's going on?"

Both men ignored Reagan as they debate with each other. When her repeated requests for an explanation were ignored, she put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle, startling both of them into silence.

"Finally. Now, will one of you kindly stop ignoring the fact that I'm right here in the room, and explain what this is all about? I don't understand a single thing you're saying, but it apparently has something to do with me and Draco, so I'd appreciate being let in on it."

"_Draco? I like it."_

"Good. It's the name of a constellation in my world."

Both men glared at her, but she just watched them, waiting for an answer. When neither of them spoke, she raised an eyebrow, her mastery of the gesture putting Jareth to shame.

"Jareth?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Saoirse interrupted them, and Reagan looked over at her.

"Pardon?"

"I'd wager you've not eaten since last night. Let's have some breakfast. This is not a discussion to have on an empty stomach."

"Jareth, explain."

"Saoirse's right. We should eat—"

"Jareth!"

Jareth sighed. There was no easy way to break the news, but he could see that she wouldn't be put off.

"Galen is head of the Dragons, and as soon as he learns of this, he will want to take you and the hatchling to his kingdom. He's rather unscrupulous when it comes to getting what he wants, so I don't plan on letting you out of my sight. A female Caller from such a strong line would be very valuable in their attempts to breed. And Oberon will have to joins us at once because as his daughter, you fall under his protection as well as mine."

Reagan absorbed Jareth's explanation in silence and then did something he never thought to see. She fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So so so so sorry for the major delay in updating this. I just haven't been happy with the way this chapter is turning out, but it has to be included to get where I think I'm going with this. Hopefully there won't be an issue with the next one. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

Reagan could hear voices around her as her mind finally cleared and the blackness receded. What was going on?

"I think she's coming around."

She opened her eyes to see Saoirse sitting in a chair nearby. Jareth and Haldrin were standing in a corner of the room, still debating in hushed tones. Draco walked up from her stomach to her chest to stick his head in her face, and she realized she was lying down.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, my dear," Saoirse answered her.

"I've never fainted in my life."

Holding onto Draco, Reagan slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, and instantly wished she hadn't when the room started spinning. Saoirse immediately grabbed her shoulder to steady her, then handed her a glass.

"Drink this. It will help."

Reagan put the glass to her lips, but stopped when she smelled it.

"What is it?"

"An Elven remedy."

"Peach?"

"It is mixed in peach juice, yes."

"I'm allergic to peaches. I almost died from eating a peach when I was nine."

She handed the glass back to Saoirse, who looked at her, confused.

"But, Jareth uses peaches constantly back home. How can you have avoided them?"

"I never ate them when they were offered. It wasn't difficult to smell them when they were used in dishes."

Jareth and Haldrin had finished their discussion just in time to hear the end of the conversation between the two women. Jareth was surprised to hear Reagan's admission; he'd never noticed that she'd managed to avoid a food he constantly used.

"You don't have to avoid peaches any longer, Reagan. They are no danger to you."

Reagan looked at him with even more confusion. How could he say that when she'd just told them she almost died from one?

"You've been changing, physically, since you came here. You have no more allergies, or any other physical ailments a mortal would have."

"Because I'm becoming immortal. Right. Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me, Jareth?"

Jareth winced. She was still angry over the previous night, it seemed. Saoirse looked to her brother expectantly, but he was in no mood to explain anything.

"No, there's nothing else, Reagan. I swear."

"Well, if everyone will excuse me, I feel the need for some air."

"That's not a good idea, Reagan. You can't go anywhere alone. Do you not remember what we were just discussing?"

"Then come with me, if you must, but I can't sit in this room hiding from some threat."

"Reagan—"

The glare on her face was matched by a tiny glare on Draco's. Jareth could see he was fighting a losing battle trying to get her to stay inside and hide out. Truthfully, he would have been surprised if she'd meekly agreed, though he did wish in this instance that she would listen.

He shared a look with Haldrin, as if to share their exasperation with the female population, before Jareth sighed and reluctantly agreed to take her out.

"Very well. But you do as I say. If I say it's time to leave, I want no argument from you. We have to be more careful of your safety now. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"I will send word to Oberon immediately, and we'll notify you when he arrives."

"Thank you, Haldrin."

They all turned at the knock on the door, and Larek stepped inside.

"So it is true," he said, never taking his eyes off Draco, "a dragon, here in the Elven court."

"Larek, why are you here?"

"Galen is not far behind me. I thought it fair to warn you."

"I think this is an excellent time for that walk you desired, Reagan."

Jareth gently took hold of her arm and transported them both to the gardens. The grounds were extensive enough that Galen should have trouble finding them, which was precisely what Jareth wanted. He wouldn't put it past Galen to simply try to take her and run, counting on the fact that no one would follow him into Dragon territory.

"This is a beautiful place. I didn't notice it last night."

Jareth imagined that there was much she didn't notice in her fury the night before. They walked for a few minutes, Jareth pointing out certain flowers and plants that knew did not exist Above, until they reached a marble gazebo. Reagan immediately took a seat on a bench, glad to be out of the sun.

"Now, could you do me a favor and explain to me in English what you said before? Because I fail to understand how I could possibly breed with a reptile."

"Not with a dragon, but a Dragon, capital D," Jareth said as if that explained everything.

"And there's a difference? As far as answers go, that made absolutely no sense at all."

"Yes, there's a difference. A dragon, like the one on your shoulder, cannot change his shape. A Dragon, such as Galen, is a shape shifter. One who can shift from a human form to the animal you have here. They are—you might almost call them separate races, but part of the same species."

"So this Galen looks like a man, but can change into Draco over here?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And because I found this brat, he thinks I would be able to have his children? What kind of logic is that?"

Jareth sighed. This wasn't something he completely understood himself. How to explain it to Reagan?

"The Dragons have had—difficulty—reproducing. The last female Dragon born was Galen's sister, over three hundred years ago."

"So, why don't they marry Fae? Did they never think that maybe they just need new blood in their gene pool?"

"They have tried to reproduce with Fae, but even that has not provided a solution. The only success has come when the Fae is a Caller, one able to find and communicate with dragons, are you are."

"But I'm not Fae."

Back to this again. Was she willfully misunderstanding him?

"Of course you are, Reagan. Only half, but still Fae. A daughter of Oberon, to be precise."

"No. It's not true. I'm human, Jareth. I may be immortal now, and I've always been a freak, but I'm still only human."

"No mere human could have called that egg, Reagan. I understand that it may be difficult for you to accept, but that does not alter the truth. You are Fae. And it is the Fae part of you that makes you so powerful. You're not a freak, your power is uncontrolled."

"That can't be. I'm from Charleston, South Carolina, not the Underground! I can't be part Fae!"

Jareth started to speak, then stopped. He didn't know hwy she was so agitated by this revelation, so he didn't know how to calm her. When one of the small statues which decorated the gazebo shattered, he knew he had to so something. He just didn't know what. He hated feeling helpless. The unbidden thought that she was beautiful when she was riled up didn't help him any.

"Reagan, destroying this place won't solve anything."

"What?"

She looked at him, confused, just before another statue shattered. She jumped at the sound, holding a hand over her heart.

"This isn't helping."

"Are you saying I did that?"

Jareth came to the realization that she wasn't aware of what she was doing. The lack of control must terrify the woman who kept such a tight reign on her thoughts and feelings. He slipped a hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Reagan, look at me."

She looked up at him, and he saw the utter helplessness in her expression. She didn't know how deal with this.

"Look me in the eye, and concentrate on calming down."

Once she did as he asked, he focused his power on calming hers. After a few minutes, when he could tell that there wouldn't be anymore outbursts, he released her hand. He was surprised by the amount of power he felt radiating off the girl. He'd never seen a Halfling with so much magic. It was no wonder she was so destructive; he was honestly impressed that she hadn't done worse. She already had a great degree of control, it just needed to be perfected.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I can't be what you think I am, Jareth."

Jareth chose not to start another argument. He had bigger issues to address, such as keeping Reagan safe. She was a guest in his home, she was under his protection. He would let Oberon deal with her refusal of his blood.

"What flower is that? I've never seen it before."

Surprised by the sudden change in subject, he looked in the direction Reagan pointed. She was pointing at a bright yellow flower that somewhat resembled an Aboveground lily, but was much larger in size. The center of the flower was at least six inches in diameter, and the shades of yellow varied along the petals. The stem was covered in thorns, save for a single space that provided a place to hold it.

"You wouldn't have seen it. This particular flower is native to the Underground, and it's fairly rare. It only flourishes here in the Elven lands. Saoirse planted these, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's beautiful."

"Close your eyes."

She obediently did as he asked, and she felt him place something smooth and round in the palm of her hand. He closed her fingers over the object, and told her to open her hand. Reagan opened her eyes as he spoke and gasped. She was holding a perfect replica of the flower, minus the thorns. Draco tried to climb down the front of her dress to get a closer look, and lost his balance, sliding down her chest and falling into her lap in a heap. He snorted indignantly when both Jareth and Reagan broke out into laughter. After a moment, Jareth stilled, and Reagan looked at him in concern. He was no longer paying attention to them, he was somewhere else entirely.

"Jareth? Jareth, what is it?"

"Oberon. He's here."

"Here? As in, here in the palace?"

Jareth nodded.

"He wants to see you."

He could feel the panic rising in Reagan again at that declaration. Draco was also growing agitated, feeding off of her emotions.

"Reagan—"

"We have to go. I don't want—I can't see him! Can we just go home?"

"Reagan, calm yourself. He will not harm you."

She shot up from the bench, almost knocking Draco to the ground. The baby dragon held onto the skirts of her dress with his tiny claws, and Reagan had the abstract thought that he looked for all the world like a lost kitten holding onto the first person to find it. Reagan picked him up and started walking. Jareth kept pace easily, ready in case she should try to start running again. When she nearly walked into a tree, he realized that she wasn't even seeing what was in front of her, and stopped her.

"Reagan?"

Jareth was no mind reader. He was an extremely powerful Fae, as ruler of the most powerful Underground kingdom, but mind reading was beyond even his ability. He couldn't begin to guess what was going on in Reagan's head, and her silence and near catatonia was beginning to frighten him.

"Reagan. You have to tell me what's wrong."

That snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him as if he was a simpleton.

"What's wrong? Are you serious? First, I find out that I'm never going to die. Then, I find out that some freaky reptile Dragon guy wants to kidnap me because he thinks I would be able to have his children, just because I found some stupid egg! And, to top it all off, you tell me that the man I called 'daddy' for over twenty years isn't really my father, and now I have to meet the man who what, screwed my mother, raped my mother? What is right about any of that?"

Jareth blinked as she ranted. He hadn't really thought about just how much the girl was having to absorb and deal with in a period of less than a day. He supposed she did have some reason to be upset.

"You have had rather a hard time of it lately, haven't you?"

"You think?" she laughed shakily at his understatement. He could fell the fine tremor throughout her body under his touch. She was still not completely calm. She was doing much better than she had only a few minutes ago, though, so Jareth hoped that the worst was over. He gently took her arm and walked her back to the palace, wanting her to have time to compose herself before facing Oberon.

The walk was just the thing Reagan needed to get herself back under control, and she was grateful that Jareth hadn't simply transported them back.

_Better? Stupid Fae not hurting you? Fae can be killed if necessary._

The little dragons thoughts in her head were somehow comforting, and she smiled at Draco, who was alternating between looking at her with all the concern a baby dragon was capable of expressing, and looking at Jareth as if he wanted to rip him to pieces. She bit back a giggle at the thought of the tiny creature trying to hurt the man walking beside her.

"What is it?"

"Draco just offered to kill you for me if I needed him to. It's nothing."

"Really?"

He looked as amused at the thought as Reagan was, but filed away the dragon's fierce protectiveness of the girl for future reference. Draco might not be much of a threat now, but it wouldn't be long at all before he was fully grown, and more than capable of razing the entire Goblin Kingdom to the ground. Even he would not want to anger a fully grown dragon.

"I have no intention of harming Reagan," he addressed the small creature. Draco held his gaze for a solid minute before giving a tiny nod.

_See that you don't, stupid Fae._

"He thinks you unintelligent, but seems to believe you."

"How reassuring."

All too soon they were back at the palace, and Jareth guided her through the less traveled hallways to Saoirse and Haldrin's chamber. He knew that they would all be there, including Oberon. They wouldn't want to draw any more attention to themselves at this moment. Not until they had the situation settled.

Jareth stiffened when he opened the door to see Galen standing in the room as well, and he kept an arm protectively wrapped around Reagan's waist, ready to transport them away if it became necessary. Reagan's attention, however, was focused on the other strange man in the room. He looked older than all the rest of them, and Reagan knew who it was instantly. Oberon. So far, none of them had noticed that the very person they were discussing had returned to the room, and Jareth squeezed her, indicating that she should remain silent.

"I want the Caller, Haldrin. You cannot deny me!" Galen was all but yelling at Haldrin, who managed to remain calm, not looking in the least disturbed by the others posturing.

"I cannot force the girl, Galen. You know that, as well as I do. At any rate, just because the lady found that egg, that doesn't guarantee she could bear anyone's child—"

"You know how rare it is to find an unattached Caller, Haldrin! My people are dying! This girl could bring much needed blood into our lines! What she wants is insignificant to the chance to save my people! I will not ignore this because she is the pet of your brother in law!"

"She's no ones pet, Galen!" Saoirse interrupted, furious at the other king. Haldrin placed a hand on his wife's arm to keep her from physically lashing out at him. His was the unenviable task of trying to settle everything diplomatically. It would be much easier of the Dragon would see reason.

"Is she really my daughter, Haldrin?" Oberon interrupted the argument with his question, sounding almost as if he feared the answer.

"Yes, she is, Oberon. Larek danced with her, he found your blood running through her. And she is quite powerful, for a Halfling. She could only come from a very potent line."

The other man absorbed this in silence, looking as though he'd just received a blow. He sat in an empty chair at the table, suddenly weary. It was when he looked back up at Galen's continued argument that he finally noticed Jareth standing in the shadows, his arm around a young woman. Oberon froze when he saw her. She was almost the image of Rebecca. Hers was a face he thought he would never see again.

"By the gods, you really are her daughter."

Reagan stiffened when Oberon spoke to her, and Haldrin invited them to join the discussion. Jareth had to guide her into the center of the room, and once there, she kept her gaze determinedly fixed on the marble floor, not looking at any of therm. She felt, more than saw, Jareth step protectively in front of her when Galen tried to approach.

"You have no right to the girl, Jareth," Galen addressed the Goblin King through clenched teeth. He had a female Caller, one who could bear children and help his species continue, not ten feet from him, and Jareth was blocking his way. He could smell the magic in the girl's blood; it was powerful, just as Haldrin had said. She would make an excellent queen, if he could just get her out of the Elven Kingdom. It didn't hurt that she was also quite lovely. Taking her to his bed would be no hardship.

"Reagan is under my protection, Galen. She is a member of my House. I will not allow you to carry her off against her wishes." Jareth ever so slightly bared his teeth at the man, allowing his sharp canines to show. Galen might be a talented shape shifter, but he was nowhere near as powerful as Jareth.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Saoirse interrupted again. She put an arm around Reagan and pulled her away from the two men, who looked as if they would begin brawling at any moment.

"Do you really want war, Jareth? After you worked so hard for peace? The girl is a Caller, and she holds one of the missing dragons in her hand. By all rights, she belongs to my kingdom."

Reagan finally had a good look at the man who was trying to cause so much trouble for her. For some reason, he reminded her of Melot. He had the same raven hair, and the look of a man who thought too highly of himself. He was taller than Melot, he was actually much larger than anyone else in the room, making the chamber feel rather crowded. Reagan thought that it must be due to the fact that he was a Dragon, as Jareth had called him, and shifted between such disparate forms. The expression in his eyes as he looked at her was chilling. Reagan decided at that moment that something about the man frightened her. She didn't like him. She could hear Draco echo the sentiment in her mind.

Galen's attention was drawn to the tiny dragon that was now hissing at him, and he looked even more shocked.

"A white dragon. Amazing. Right there is your proof that she's meant to come with me. She found a white dragon, the rarest of all of them. You have to see that now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"The decision isn't yours, Lady. It was made when you found that egg."

"I beg to differ."

"Galen, you will cease your threats against my daughter at once."

"Or what, Oberon?"

The former high king leveled a steely gaze on the larger man. It was the look of someone well used to wielding power, and not at all afraid to use it. Galen visibly shrank, though not by much, and took a step back.

"Or you will find out what happens when I get truly angry."

"You're no longer High King, Oberon. You have no power to command me."

"I have a father's right to command his daughter. You will cease your threats against her. She's under my protection now as well."

"You know what's at stake, Oberon. I would hate to have to bring Marek into this."

Jareth bit back a curse. Galen's threat was not empty, and they knew it. Oberon still held a lot of power as the former High King, but it was Marek who was now on the throne. And Marek was much more sympathetic to the Dragons, more willing to cede to their demands, than Oberon ever had been. If Galen did bring Marek into the mix, he could very well decide in Galen's favor. Reagan would be taken.

"What part of 'I'm not going anywhere with you' did you not understand?"

"Reagan."

Saoirse put a hand on Reagan's arm, urging her to stay silent. Reagan shook her off. She could not stay still when this strange man was trying to take over her life, and drag her off. She felt the anger, and power, welling up, and tried to tamp it back down. There were so many people in the chamber, she didn't want anyone harmed. But it was proving difficult when Galen continued to make threats, and try again and again to get past Jareth. She knew, somehow, that if he was able to lay a hand on her, she would be lost. If he touched her, he would be able to take her away, no matter what she said. And she knew that if she entered this man's kingdom, she would not leave it again.

"Reagan?" The rather timid address came from Oberon, who looked as if he wished to approach her himself. Reagan spared him no more thought as she let her power build. Her issues with him would simply have to wait until she'd settled the more pressing issue of this Dragon creature who wanted to carry her off, like some antagonist in a bad romance novel.

She stepped away from Saoirse, around Jareth, until she was relatively certain she wouldn't hit them with anything, but still away from Galen's grasp. When he smiled at her, she dropped her restraint, and he was hit with a white hot blast that sent him into the wall behind him. Reagan immediately grabbed onto Jareth, who transported both of them out of the Elven palace, and back into his own castle. Once they were in the familiar throne room, he released his grip on her.

"You're safe for now, Reagan. The Labyrinth will keep him out."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. The Labyrinth is the most powerful thing in the Underground. And it likes you. He will not be able to waltz in and take you off. You are protected here."

"Thank you, Jareth."

Now that the immediate danger was over, Reagan felt she might go into shock. She began to shiver, which graduated to all out shaking as the realization of how close a call she'd just had set in. Jareth pulled her into a loose embrace when he saw that she was close to losing all control.

"It's alright, Reagan. Galen can't harm you here. You're safe."

He combed his fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture, and spoke soft nonsense into her ear until he felt the shaking begin to subside. The young woman in his arms had been through so much today, far too much for one such as she to handle.

"It's alright. No one can harm you here."

"I'm turning into quite the little ninny, aren't I?" she asked as she reluctantly pulled away.

"No, you're not. To stand up to Galen at all took great courage, Reagan. I'm proud of you. And I think Oberon is, as well."

"Well, that just makes my life complete, knowing that Oberon is proud of me."

Jareth hid the smile that was threatening to break out. If Reagan was back to her usual sarcasm, he had no doubt that she would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to update as quickly as I'd hoped (stupid plot gnomes), but hopefully the extra long chapter will make up for it. As always, I don't own anything that popped out of Jim Henson's mind. Reveiws are appreciated.!**

Reagan looked up at the sound of barking, her face wreathed in smiles when the doors opened and Marley ran into the throne room. He ran straight up to her seat and jumped into her lap. Draco, who'd been sitting on Reagan's shoulder, hissed at this strange animal, which he'd never seen before. Reagan gave Draco a pointed look.

"He was here before you were, Lizard, so don't think I won't swat you."

He looked affronted, but backed away as Marley jumped up and licked every inch of her face that he could reach. Reagan scratched behind his ears, and he yapped excitedly. Jareth watched the exchange, still not completely understanding the strange bond humans had with their pets. Since it appeared to distract Reagan, he wouldn't say anything against it.

Their unexpected return the day before had thrown Jareth off. He'd planned on spending at least a few more days with Saoirse and Haldrin, not preparing for possible attempts on the kingdom by Galen. He'd been honest with Reagan, the Labyrinth would keep her well protected, but he was under no illusions that Galen would leave the situation as it stood. He would make every effort to acquire Reagan.

The goblins had also been thrown by their return. Not that their behavior was so very different, Jareth noted wryly to himself, they were simply more drunk than usual. They'd managed to find the goblin ale that he'd done his best to hide, and those that had gotten drunk were still hung over. They would be useless for at least another day. The last thing he needed was a castle full of drunken goblins.

"Did you miss me, Marley? "

"I'm certain he did, my lady." Didymus answered for the dog that could not, and gallantly bent over her hand to kiss it. Jareth bit back a smile at the old fox. The old sheepdog that served as Didymus' mount trailed in behind them. The dog looked at him, tongue hanging out, then rolled over onto it's back and stretched its leg.

"Thank you for looking after him, Sir Didymus. I appreciate your service."

Reagan smiled, and Jareth smothered a chuckle as the little fox blushed.

"It was an honor, my lady, to guard thy pet."

Reagan kissed the little fox on the nose, and Jareth wondered if it was possible for him to blush any more. He stumbled back, and whistled for Ambrosius, taking his leave with bows and flowery speech directed at the fair lady. Jareth managed to hold back his laughter until after Didymus and Ambrosius left the throne room.

"What's so funny?"

"The old fox. Falling over himself at your feet."

"I thought he was sweet."

"Of course you did."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jareth shook his head. He didn't want to get into any kind of argument with Reagan, especially not over Didymus. And most definitely when there really wasn't anything to argue. Jareth honestly had no idea why Reagan approving of the little fox annoyed him so. Ordinarily he would be happy that she approved so wholeheartedly of one of his subjects. It was a first for him, to have an outsider approve of the goblins. Apart from his family, the rest of the Fae looked on the goblins as lower creatures, who served only to make trouble. Jareth put his irritation down to the stress of the last days. There really was no other explanation for it.

"So you're worried, too."

It was a statement Reagan made, not a question. She saw through his irritation, and correctly put it down to recent events. The weeks she'd spent at the castle had given her some insight into Jareth's mind. He would try to hide it, but she knew that he was just as concerned by this new development as she was. She watched him open his mouth to deny it, then close it again.

"How bad can it get?"

She'd avoided all mention of Galen and his threats yesterday, but today she was ready to face the situation they now found themselves in. She believed Jareth when he said she was safe inside the Goblin Kingdom, and the Labyrinth, but she didn't think that Galen was the type to give up so easily. She didn't want to worry for her new home, but she wasn't one to shrink away from reality. She needed to know what she was dealing with.

"Bad."

"But Galen can't get to me, right? That's what you said. As long as I'm here, I'm safe."

"He can't get to you in here."

"So, what will he try?"

Jareth looked at her carefully, as if trying to decide whether she was ready to hear the truth. Yesterday, she'd ignored any mention of Galen, and the dragons. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't go into shock, or faint again. He must have been satisfied with what he saw, because he answered her.

"He'll try to lure you out, away from the Labyrinth. Or, he might petition Marek to intervene."

"And what can Marek do?"

Jareth nearly choked at that question. Did she really think that Marek was an empty threat? Was she not taking this seriously?

"He's the High King, Reagan. He's not to be taken lightly."

"I'm asking in all seriousness, Jareth. I don't know this place, or these Fae. I need to know how big a threat Marek is, so I can be prepared. What can he do?"

He relaxed when he saw that he'd misunderstood her. She was taking everything seriously. Of course she was. It was foolish to think she would do anything other than react seriously.

"If Galen gets Marek on his side, Marek can order that you be handed over to his custody. At which point, he would make Galen your guardian, and you would be removed to the Dragons."

"And when I refuse to go along with that?"

"As High King, I can't disobey him, Reagan. If he orders you to be handed over, I would have to comply. While Galen couldn't get to you inside my kingdom, Marek could. If I refused him, he would come in and take you by force. Going to war with the High King is tantamount to suicide."

"What can we do against that?"

Jareth didn't answer her. He didn't have an answer to give. This war with the Dragons, started over the theft of the eggs, had begun during the first months of Marek's reign. Eager to prove himself to a Fae court that expected him to fail, he'd done everything in his power to pacify Galen and the Dragons over the centuries. If Galen got to Marek, Marek would certainly order Reagan's removal, and there would be nothing Jareth could do about it.

"Jareth."

He turned at Saoirse's appearance in his throne room. He knew she wouldn't have come unless there had been some major development.

"Saoirse. What's happened?"

"Galen has left the Elves. He's going to Marek. It's only a matter of time before Marek comes to you."

"Damn."

It was just what he'd feared happening. It was the worst possible news. There was nowhere he could send Reagan that Marek could not follow.

"Oberon wishes to see you, and Reagan."

"This is hardly the time for family reunions, Saoirse."

"I think he might have a possible solution to the problem at hand. It would be wise to listen to him."

Jareth looked to Reagan, who nodded.

"Very well. I'll see to it that he's allowed entry. Keep me informed if anything new develops, will you?"

"Of course. Be careful, brother."

After a quick embrace, Saoirse was gone. Within moments of her disappearance, Oberon was standing in the same place she'd just vacated. Reagan looked ready to bolt at the sudden arrival, and Jareth kept a hand on her arm to steady her.

"He means you no harm, Reagan," he spoke softly in her ear. She nodded, and he released his hold on her.

"Jareth. Reagan."

The older Fae approached them cautiously, one eye kept on the young woman who was his daughter. He should have considered the possibility that Rebecca was carrying his child when she disappeared, then he wouldn't have been so shocked at the girls existence. She was the very image of the other woman, with the exception of her eyes. Those had come from Oberon. They glittered with far too much power and intelligence for a mere human.

"Oberon. Saoirse tells us that you might have a possible solution to this problem with Galen's attempt to claim your daughter."

He looked at the young woman in question, who was eyeing him with complete disdain. He briefly wondered just what she'd been told about him to make her hate him so, but shook the thought from his mind. There were far more important things to worry about at this moment.

"I believe it might be best if we speak alone, Jareth. We have much to discuss before we can determine if there is any solution to Galen's threats."

Jareth looked at Oberon questioningly, wondering just what the man could wish to discuss away from Reagan. Reagan made certain she had Marley securely in her arms before she stood, lifting the edge of her skirts.

"I'll be in the library."

She walked out without acknowledging Oberon in any way, leaving him to stare after her. Jareth waited until she was gone before he stood from his throne and met Oberon in the pit.

"Why don't we take this to my chambers? There will be more privacy."

"Very well. The less to hear this the better, for now."

"Would you care for a drink?"

Jareth offered his guest a glass of wine, then took a seat. He was curious as to what Oberon might suggest. He'd spent nearly every free moment considering all possible answers to Galen's threats, but he hadn't been able to arrive at a single solution. Nothing short of losing an all out war would convince Galen to back off, and before it reached that point, he'd go to Marek, almost certain of a favorable ruling.

Oberon took a seat opposite the younger king, arranging his robes comfortably before he spoke. When he'd first proposed this alternative to Haldrin, it had seemed the best solution. Now, he wasn't so convinced Reagan would be any better off. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep her safe on his own lands, so this really was the only solution. First, though, he had to determine whether Jareth would agree.

"I have to know something, Jareth. Just what is your relationship with my daughter?"

Jareth started at the question. It was not what he expected to hear.

"She is a guest in my home, Oberon. She willingly placed herself under my rule, which puts her under my protection."

"That's not what I meant, Jareth."

"She is a friend. A companion. A housemate, if you will. Why the concern?"

"Would you make her Queen?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Would you make my daughter your wife?"

"Where is this coming from, Oberon?"

"As former High King, I know exactly how Marek will move. So do you, I'm sure. Galen's entire claim rests on Reagan being unattached. If she was Bonded, Galen's claim would be moot. Not even the High King can force a bound pair apart."

Jareth started. He hadn't even considered that angle, but Oberon was right. The root of the problem lay at the fact that Reagan had no claim to anyone. Marriage would be a solution. It was, in fact, the very solution that Galen sought for himself. As Oberon said, not even the High King could separate a bound pair. If Galen succeeded in binding Reagan to him, they lost.

Could he marry Reagan, though? It was not too surprising to Jareth to discover that the idea appealed to him. He couldn't name a woman who would fill the role of his wife better. They got on well, and she was now completely at home in his kingdom. And he couldn't deny that he'd been having completely inappropriate thoughts, and a few dreams, of the woman since the night of the ball. His attraction to her was unexpected, but he wouldn't deny it.

"I would make her Queen."

"Good. Then we have a solution. I'll inform Haldrin, and we can have this settled this very afternoon. If you wish your family to be here, send for them at once."

Oberon stood as if the matter was settled, and Jareth stood with him, too shocked to do otherwise. It took a few moments of Oberon walking without knowing his way before Jareth found his voice.

"It may not be so simple, Oberon."

"How so, Jareth? You would make her Queen, where is the issue?"

"The issue is that she may not agree. I would have her; that does not mean that she would have me."

"I give her to you then. It's my right as her father. She is yours, to do with as you wish."

"Do you really think she will simply agree to that, Oberon? That you, a man she's never known and will not recognize as her father, hav the authority to give her away? Reagan is not fully Fae. She was raised Aboveground. I promise you that she will not meekly accept your declarations."

"What do you mean, she will not recognize me as her father? She cannot deny that fact."

Jareth almost smiled at the incredulous look on Oberon's face. Apparently the former High King had honestly expected to come in and order the woman around, fully exercising his rights as a father. It must not have occurred to him that she might have very different ideas.

"The women Above are very different than they were when you last visited, Oberon. Much has changed in the centuries that have passed. And Reagan absolutely refuses to believe that her father is anyone other than the man who filled that role during her lifetime. She believes that she is completely human, if somewhat abnormal. You will not change that simply by barging in and ordering her to accept you."

Oberon stopped walking completely and looked at Jareth, his dismay showing on his face. He didn't want to believe the younger Fae, but he could not deny that after weeks of living with Reagan, Jareth knew his daughter in a way that he did not. He silently cursed the fate that took Rebecca away from him. If Reagan had been raised Underground, as she should have been, this would not be an issue. Instead, because Rebecca had run from him, and managed to escape Aboveground, Reagan would pay the price. She didn't understand their ways, and she would have no time to learn them.

"She must agree to this, Jareth. It is the only way to keep her from Galen. I would not see any member of my family forced to live in the Dragon lands."

Jareth couldn't help but agree. He'd been to the Dragon country before, his role as ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the Underground requiring his help with restoring peace between Dragon and Fae. The Dragon's lands were barren, rocky mountain regions. They lived in caves, high up on the cliff faces. Galen's entire stronghold was deep within the mountains. The Fae women who managed to find themselves there were not seen again. Jareth would not want Reagan to end up a prisoner there. Even if she did become Galen's queen, she would be little more than a political hostage, there solely to produce children.

They found Reagan in the library, lounging on the window seat, her nose in a book. Draco noticed their entrance before Reagan did, and he hissed at Oberon. Jareth guessed that the dragon was again feeding off Reagan's emotions, and where Oberon was concerned, Reagan's emotions were high, and angry. Oberon looked at the tiny creature on his daughter's shoulder, who dared to warn him off. It was not often that any creature dared to act so. Draco's hissing brought Reagan's attention from the book to the two men who'd joined her.

"Well? Are you finished with your men's only discussion?"

"We are. There's something you need to know, Reagan. Oberon has found a solution that would make it impossible for either Galen or Marek to force you away."

The tone of Jareth's voice was enough to tell Reagan that whatever this solution was, she probably wouldn't like it. Still, she didn't think anything would be worse than being hauled off to some caveman's home to be forced to bear his children. She could handle anything else.

"Well, let's hear it. What is this solution?"

Jareth took a seat on the bench with her, while Oberon, perhaps wisely, chose a chair a few feet away. Close enough to hear and take part in the discussion easily, but not within immediate striking distance should things not go as he wished. Reagan marked her place in the book and looked at Jareth expectantly. Jareth looked away from her, trying to gather his thoughts. Her cooperation would depend much on his explanation, he knew, and now that he was faced with her, he was unsure of how to explain in a way that wouldn't drive her away before he could make her understand.

"Well?"

"I've consulted with your father," Jareth was careful to stress the familial connection, despite the glare that now marred Reagan's face, "and he is of the same opinion as to how Galen will proceed, and how Marek is likely to act once Galen reaches him. As long as you're unattached, Marek can assume custody of you, and give you to Galen. The only solution that either of us can see to this is to make certain that you are not unattached when they come for you."

"Wait a second", Reagan interrupted him, confusion evident on her face. "What do you mean, unattached? I'm not really understanding you here."

"He means that you have no mate, Daughter. If you were Bonded to another Fae when Marek arrives, there is nothing he can do. He cannot separate a bound pair. It is what Galen is attempting to secure for himself. The answer is to accomplish this first."

Reagan barely spared a glance for Oberon before turning her attention back to Jareth, who was watching her reaction carefully.

"Bonded? As in, what, married?"

He nodded, and Reagan suddenly found herself wondering if his wine from lunch had been spiked with something, for him to even think that this was an answer.

"Are you seriously telling me that the only way to keep this Marek from handing me over to Galen is to be married to someone else before he arrives?"

He nodded again, and Reagan felt the room begin to spin into unreality. The entire situation was preposterous. They couldn't honestly expect her to go along with this plan, and just marry someone. As if she even knew anyone she would want to marry. The only men she knew were Jareth, Melot (who she was still planning to dismember if he ever came to close to her), and Saoirse's husband. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just who am I supposed to marry? And if you dare even think your brother's name I swear I will put you through the walls of this castle."

"Not Melot. I didn't even consider him a possibility."

"Then who? It's not as if I know many men here, let alone unmarried men who would agree to this."

Jareth cleared his throat uncomfortably, and again broke eye contact, looking everywhere but at Reagan. The sinking feeling returned as she came to the conclusion that there was only one other logical choice, and he was sitting right beside her.

"Please tell me you're not thinking—." The distaste in her voice was enough to tell Jareth they shouldn't expect her to cooperate willingly. He didn't bother to analyze why that thought hurt.

"If you have another idea, I'll listen."

Oberon rose from his chair and stood directly in front of Reagan. She looked briefly at him, before looking out the window, racking her brain for another alternative.

"There is no other way, Daughter. There is nowhere in the Underground you could go where Galen could not find you. You are only safe from Galen here, in the Goblin Kingdom. And even the Labyrinth cannot stop Marek. You must marry if you wish to be free here."

"I'll go back home. If I go back Aboveground, Galen can't get to me. You said that he couldn't leave the Underground, right? So send me back to Charleston."

"You are NOT going back Above!"

"I don't remember asking your opinion!" Reagan rounded on Oberon, whose face had begun to contort in outrage. Daughter or not, no one spoke to him in that manner.

"Going Above would not protect you, Reagan. The High King can travel Above as easily as I can. Marek would simply take you from there and give you to Galen. We would never even know it happened."

Reagan shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Marry Jareth? Sure, she was fine living with him, but marriage? Who made these stupid rules? Why should a king she'd never met have such power over her future, so that the only way she would be even remotely free was to tie herself to someone else? It was one thing to tie herself to the Goblin Kingdom, the Labyrinth, but to tie herself to Jareth?

Suddenly needing room to breathe, Reagan shot to her feet, barely catching Draco before he fell from her shoulder. She brushed past Jareth, but was stopped by Oberon's grip on her arm.

"Enough!"

She looked down at the hand on her arm, and when she looked up, there was a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Take your hand off me, old man."

"We do not have the time to debate this any longer. I have given you to Jareth, and the two of you will be Bonded this very day. Marek will be here no later than tomorrow, and you are wasting time with your foolishness."

"You GAVE me to him? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your father! And you will do as I say!"

Reagan didn't even think when his grip tightened, she simply reacted. Her fist came from nowhere and made contact with Oberon's eye with a sickening thud. He let go of her arm in shock, and she was out of the library before either man could react.

"How dare she?"

"I told you, Oberon, that it would be difficult. I'll speak with her, but I think that you'd better stay here."

Jareth left Oberon still fuming, and went in search of Reagan. It didn't take long to find her, the goblins were eager to point out that "Lady" had gone off towards the gardens, and she looked mad. They'd all heard about what happened to Kingy's brother when he brought Lady and made her mad, and they steered clear on the rare occasions she'd looked that way. She was sitting on a bench, staring, unseeing, at the fountain. She spoke without looking at him.

"I wasn't running away, if that's what worried you. I just had to get out of that room, and away from him."

Jareth acknowledged her statement with a nod of his head, and stood behind her, careful not to tower over her. She was agitated enough as it was, so he chose his words carefully.

"He means well, Reagan. You're his daughter, like it or not. He wants to see you safe."

"He GAVE me to you, remember? I don't care what his intentions are, if I'd stayed in there I would have done more than just punch him. I'm not some child to be ordered around and controlled. Not by anyone."

"Would it really be so terrible to be my wife?"

He couldn't control the tremor in his voice as he asked the question, dreading the answer she would give. She looked up at him.

"Do you love me?"

He started, surprised at the response. He opened his mouth to answer that of course he did, he was willing to marry her, then closed it. She would see through the lie easily. She nodded as if he had just confirmed her suspicions.

"I don't love you either. How am I supposed to marry someone I don't love, who doesn't love me? What kind of life would we have together?"

"Love has very little to do with Bonding, Reagan."

She snorted, as if he'd said something humorous.

"So I've noticed."

"Things need not change drastically, Reagan. Truthfully, the only difference between us as we are now and any other bound pair is that we do not share a bed. Apart from moving from your chamber to mine, there would be no great difference in your life. Your new role as Queen would not require anything more than you are capable of doing."

She said nothing to that, but stood and started pacing. Draco was growing agitated, and shooting tiny daggers with his eyes at Jareth.

_Stupid Fae do something? I can hurt him for you._

A tiny laugh escaped Reagan at Draco's offer to hurt Jareth. Not that that would solve anything, but it was enough to shake her from her inner turmoil for the moment. If he could hurt Galen, on the other hand…..

"Is the thought of being my wife really so unbearable, Reagan? Do you despise me so much?"

Given everything she'd been through since coming to his kingdom, it really wouldn't surprise him if she did loathe the very sight of him. Even though it wasn't his doing that brought her Underground, he'd lied to her about aging, knowing she hadn't really understood what was involved in her becoming a resident of his lands. He'd thought that they were friends, but that didn't mean anything. And now he was suggesting that they move from friendship to a much more intimate relationship.

"I don't despise you, Jareth. I'm not madly in love with you, but I don't despise you."

Her statement gave him hope that he would be able to persuade her after all. If he was careful to not push, or make it seem that she had no choice, maybe she would relent.

"See, we're already better off than many bound couples here."

Reagan laughed again, but there was no humor in the sound. She wrapped her arms protectively around her body, shivering slightly, even though there was no breeze and it was a warm afternoon.

"It isn't right," she said softly to herself. Jareth heard her, however, and quietly joined her.

"It isn't right," he agreed. "But it's the way it is. "

"Either marry you, or marry some fool who thinks to own me, and spend eternity serving as a breeder. What a choice to make."

Reagan fell silent again, and it looked to Jareth as if she was having some kind of internal discussion. After a few minutes of silence, she nodded her head, and he found himself waiting for her answer. Surely she wouldn't decide to simply give herself over to Galen. She would stay with him. She had to stay with him.

"So how do we do this?"

Reagan was startled by a knock on her door. She'd been standing in front of her wardrobe for nearly an hour, trying to find something appropriate. As soon as they'd returned to the castle from the gardens, she'd shut herself into her suite. Not that it would be her suite for much longer. No, after tonight, she would really be living with Jareth.

"Who is it?"

If it was Oberon, she wasn't opening the door. She hadn't said a word to him when they returned, and she intended to keep it that way. Jareth had explained that, as her father (though she still refused to take anyone's word for that), he would attend their Bonding, but that didn't mean she had to speak to him. The rest of Jareth's family would be in attendance as well, with Haldrin actually presiding over the short ceremony.

"It's Saoirse. May I come in?"

"Come in, Saoirse."

The door to the sitting room opened, and Reagan turned on hearing Saoirse enter. The Elven Queen was followed by the same Elven maid that had served Reagan only the day before. The maid carried a wrapped parcel in her arms.

"I've brought you something."

She directed the maid to set the parcel on the bed, and untied the cord holding it together. The velvet covering was pulled back to reveal a gown similar to the one Reagan had worn to the ball two nights before. The material was an ivory color, and even more sheer than the blue dress from before. Saoirse held it up to Reagan's body, and Reagan idle noticed that the sleeves trailed almost to the floor. Underneath the sheer overdress was a sleeveless underdress of the same shade of ivory, made of a less transparent, but still gauzy, material. Both the gown and matching slippers were embroidered in shades of green and brown.

"It's beautiful."

"I wore it when I was Bonded to Haldrin. I thought that Jareth may not have arranged formal clothing for you. I hoped you might wear it."

"Thank you, Saoirse."

Saoirse dismissed the maid, and the door closed quietly behind her. Saoirse took a good look at Reagan. She'd been surprised, to say the least, when her brother had contacted her and announced that he and Reagan were to be Bonded. It made sense, she supposed. If they were Bonded, neither Galen nor Marek could do anything about it. She was surprised that no one had thought of it before. That must have been what Haldrin and Oberon had discussed that very morning.

For her part, Saoirse was thrilled that she was gaining Reagan as a sister. The half mortal would be good for her brother, she was certain. Jareth had spent far too much time living alone, with only his goblins for company.

"How are you?"

"Still wondering exactly when I'll wake up and climb back out of the rabbit hole. How did it come to this?"

Saoirse didn't understand what exactly the young woman meant by the first half of her response.

"Rabbit hole?"

"it's a story, from my world. A young girl falls down a rabbit hole and finds herself in an impossible land. She finally gets home by climbing back out."

"Ah. I see the similarities."

She gestured for Reagan to have a seat in front of her vanity, and began running her fingers through Regan's hair. Reagan leaned into the comforting touch.

"Jareth will be a good husband to you, Reagan. I believe that the two of you will be happy together. I know that he's been happier than I've seen him, since you've come."

"Saoirse? What exactly will be expected of me today?"

Saoirse picked up a comb, and began to gently detangle Reagan's hair. The process of running the comb through locks nearly as long as her own while keeping her sleeves out of the way allowed her to think to herself for a moment before answering.

"The ceremony will not take long. Has Jareth explained it to you?"

She smiled at Reagan's nod. Good. She'd been rather worried that her brother may have been so intent on getting everything into place that he'd neglect actually telling Reagan what was going on. It wouldn't be the first time he pushed through with something without making sure everyone was in agreement, though it had been centuries since he'd done anything truly reckless.

"Good. After the ceremony, the two of you will retire to his chambers. The family will remain overnight to serve as witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

"That the ceremony was completed, and consummated. It is necessary, but do not worry. None of us will disturb you."

"Tonight."

"If it is not consummated immediately, the Bond is not fully completed. Marek could still take you."

"I get it. It's- it's a lot to process."

When Saoirse had combed Reagan's hair to her satisfaction, she directed the young woman out of her clothes and into the steaming bathtub. The maid joined them, and between the two of them scrubbed Reagan completely clean. Far too soon for her liking, she was toweled off and sitting back in front of her vanity, as the maid went to work on arranging her hair, and Saoirse applied an almost sheer coat of cosmetics to her face, helping to hide the blush she'd been wearing since she'd agreed to this farce. This may not have been the wedding Reagan hoped for, but she'd be damned if she was going to go in there looking as if she'd been crying.

When at last Reagan was arranged to Saoirse's satisfaction, the maid retrieved the underdress from the bed, and Reagan slipped into it, standing still as it was laced up the back. The slippers went on next, as Saoirse claimed it was much easier to put them on when one didn't have to worry about sleeves getting in the way, followed finally by the overdress.

Saoirse looked her over critically, then nodded to herself.

"Lovely. Just lovely."

She left Reagan and returned to the bed, opening up a small velvet package that Reagan hadn't noticed with the gown. Saoirse returned to the vanity and opened it, pulling out an emerald necklace, and an emerald studded belt. Reagan stood as they draped the belt around her hips, and settled the necklace into place.

"You look perfect, Reagan."

"Thank you." She bit her lip nervously, unsure of exactly what to do now that she was readied. There was another timid knock on the door, and Jareth's stepmother entered.

"Everything is ready."

Reagan took a deep breath and nodded, following the other women out the door. She could do this.

Jareth stood in front of his throne, fidgeting impatiently with his tunic. The throne room had been cleaned from top to bottom, Sylvan's presence enough of a threat to move every goblin to action. The tapestries now stood out against the stone walls. A fire had been built in the pit for the first time since Reagan had come to live with him. Everything was ready. The only thing missing was Reagan.

"Patience, Jareth. She hasn't run away."

"I'm not worried about that, Haldrin."

His brother-in-law looked at him with an expression that was a cross of disbelief and amusement. Jareth ignored it. He really wasn't worried about Reagan. She'd accepted this Bonding, even if only to keep Galen from claiming her. His concern was on the next day, when Marek arrived and discovered that the prize was already taken. He wasn't naïve enough to think that this would be the end of it. Galen wasn't one to give up easily, even when continuing to fight was futile. And Marek would be furious when he couldn't deliver the woman that he promised to his ally. This could very well put the Goblin Kingdom at war with the High King, along with the Dragons. Jareth idly thought that it was good thing he did not care for his position at the High Court.

The door to the throne room opened, and Sylvan and Saoirse entered, walking up to the fire before changing course and joining Renault, Melot and Oberon on one side. Jareth barely noticed them once he laid eyes on Reagan, who was slowly making her way to his side. He remembered the gown she was wearing was the very one Saoirse had worn centuries before, and he silently thanked her for bringing it. Reagan was breathtaking. She looked every inch the queen she was about to become.

She placed her hand in his when she finally reached him, and he squeezed it briefly when he felt the slight trembling. She was facing him, as protocol directed, but she was looking through him, keeping her eyes fixed on a tapestry behind him. He could tell that she was barely listening as Haldrin, from his seat on Jareth's throne, explained what it meant to be Bonded, and the responsibilities of both parties once they were joined. She seemed to be in her own little world, a fact which hurt on some level that he could not name. He hadn't been overjoyed at the prospect of Bonding with her, but he had accepted it as necessary, and even found himself looking forward to having her as a full partner. This was an occasion for which he was eager, while it seemed that the only way she could get through it was to imagine herself anywhere else.

Reagan snapped back to reality when she discovered that Haldrin was asking her a question. She'd become lost in the surreal quality of the day, and the voice of Draco in her head, as she joined Jareth standing before the throne. The tiny dragon had been very vocal, in a manner of speaking, at being left out of the ceremony, and she hadn't been able to get his thoughts out of her head. It hadn't helped when she found that she was now able to have an entire mental discussion with Draco. That it had happened while Haldrin was speaking was unfortunate. She had no idea what he'd been saying, and it looked as if he'd tried more than once to get her attention.

"What?"

"Do you accept Jareth as your Bonded partner, and pledge yourself as his?"

Oh. Right. Bonding. That was why everyone was here. She was marrying Jareth right now. She gave herself a mental shake, and an order to Draco to let her focus.

"I accept Jareth, and pledge myself as his."

Haldrin smiled at her encouragingly before repeating the same question to Jareth, who did not hesitate in his response. Reagan noticed that he looked pained, an expression that had not been there when she first joined him. She didn't realize that Haldrin had continued the ceremony until she felt the sting of the blade against her wrist, and saw that Haldrin was holding it over a wine filled chalice. He repeated the process on Jareth, and their blood dropped into the cup until Haldrin bound their bleeding wrists together. He spoke again before handing the chalice to Jareth, directing him to drink. Jareth took a long sip before handing it to Reagan. He nodded his encouragement when she hesitated, suddenly uncertain, the cup raised to her lips. She took a long sip herself before handing it back to Haldrin, who then unbound their wrists. That was it. She was now Jareth's wife.

They were immediately surrounded by Jareth's family, who offered their congratulations. Oberon stayed in the background as Reagan was embraced by all of them, even Melot, which she allowed only because she was more preoccupied by the continued pain in her wrist. When she was finally released by him, Oberon pulled her into a swift embrace, letting her go before she could really object to his touch. She was uncomfortable being the center of attention once again.

Jareth noticed that his new wife was growing increasingly uncomfortable with each well wish from his family, and decided that it was time to leave them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against him, and they vanished, to reappear in his-no, their-chambers. He found himself more than ready to make her his wife in every way, and gave in to the urge to kiss her.

Reagan didn't know exactly how it happened, but somehow she was lying on the bed, Jareth beside her, kissing her as if he would never see her again. One moment she was trying not to tense at the embrace of the Fae who called himself her father, and the next she was in the bedroom of her amorous new husband. She noted in a rather detached way that he was an expert kisser, his tongue gently urging her to part her lips and allow him entry. When she didn't open her mouth, his hands moved from her face down her body, gently caressing her curves. She gasped in shock when he rested a hand on her breast, and he used the opportunity to plunder her mouth.

_Hands everywhere, all over her body, holding her down. A mouth locking onto hers even as fingers moved down to the waistband of her jeans, fumbling to undo the button and zipper. Reagan pushed against her attacker, and when he wouldn't release her, she opened her mouth and bit his lip. He swore and slapped her viciously, and she screamed. Hands everywhere, going under clothes. Grabbing, squeezing, hurting. He wouldn't let go, so she tensed, and with a release of anger he flew off her. Hands, no more hands, no more hurting_

"No! Leave me alone! No!"

"Reagan!"

Jareth released her when he felt her begin to fight him earnestly. She was mumbling to herself, something he didn't really understand, but when he finally broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't in the room with him. While it brought him a small measure of relief to know that she wasn't fighting HIM, he had no idea what had triggered this, or how to help her. He took her shoulders and gently pulled her against him, holding her loosely as he spoke soothingly in her ear. When he felt her breathing slow down, he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Where did you go?" he asked once she was lucid.

"A- a flashback."

Flashback. Her mind had gone back to a memory, obviously a very bad one, while they were….

"Reagan, did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head, but the trembling hadn't stopped.

"He tried to. He died. We were on a date, and I couldn't push him off when he tried to push for more, and I- I- I killed him. Just like that. One second he was trying to rip my shirt off, the next he was dead."

Jareth was beginning to get the picture. He wasn't entirely certain of the meaning of the word 'date', but it was clear that a man that Reagan had known had tried to violate her, and her magic had killed him when she couldn't escape. It was no wonder she was always worried about losing control.

A moment later he realized that knowing what just happened wasn't terribly helpful. If he didn't bed her, tonight, Marek could declare the Bonding incomplete when he arrived, and take her. Then everything they'd just gone through would be for nothing. Jareth removed his gloves and began to gently stroke her hair until she calmed down.

"I wouldn't force you, Reagan."

"I know."

"Then trust me. Please. We'll take this slowly. I won't hurt you."

Reagan hesitated a minute, then slowly nodded, and Jareth began the process of removing her jewels, and loosening her gown. He would be as careful as he needed to.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this one is taking so long between updates, the plot gnomes kind of attack and run away at will. I promise I haven't forgotten this story, really. Jim Henson owns most of this; I just like to play with it.**

Jareth woke the next morning when the sun was already high. He'd slept far later than he normally did, but looking down at Reagan, he decided that he had reason to. Last night had certainly not been what he'd expected when he bonded with Reagan, and he still felt boiling rage at the idea that some foolish mortal had tried to violate her. It was good that the man was already dead; if he lived, Jareth would go Above and kill him personally.

He felt Reagan stirring in his arms, signaling that she was waking up. He kept his hold on her loose. In the event that she woke disoriented, he didn't want to start fighting her again. She stretched, letting loose a satisfied moan that wouldn't have sounded out of place with last night's activities. He watched her blink repeatedly, and he could tell that she wasn't yet completely coherent. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed him watching her.

"Good morning, Reagan. Did you sleep well?"

"Not terribly well, but then I toss and turn all the time. I probably should have warned you about that beforehand. You may want to reconsider sharing a bed if you plan on getting any sleep."

He smiled at that, but shook his head. He wasn't about to let her sleep anywhere else but at his side. Even if she was a restless sleeper (and he could testify that she really, really, really was), he wanted her with him.

"I think I'll live. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. Extremely tired. Yesterday was quite draining."

"Only a little."

Reagan pushed herself to a sitting position, making certain the sheets kept her covered. She wasn't completely comfortable around Jareth, or this new situation. She supposed it would take some getting used to. Jareth, for his part, didn't comment on her newly developed shyness. They did, after all, have eternity together; it wasn't as if they didn't have plenty of time.

"We'll need to face the others, soon. Saoirse especially will want to see you; she's become very attached to you. And of course, there are other matters to deal with today. I'm actually rather surprised Marek hasn't already arrived."

"Of course. Are my clothes in here yet, or are they still in my suite? I mean my old suite."

"They're here. I don't suppose you would care to join me in a bath, first?"

"I don't think so."

She was blushing, furiously, which Jareth found rather endearing. She was so adorably shy in the privacy of their rooms. He reached for a robe before slipping out of bed, and pointed out which wardrobe was hers on his way to the bathroom. He definitely needed a good relaxing soak before dealing with the fallout of yesterday's actions.

When he emerged from the bathroom some time later, he found Reagan dressed and picking at food from a breakfast tray. He was pleased to see that she had again worn a dress, rather than the jeans and shirts he'd half expected. He didn't mind the informality of her Aboveground clothes, but they would have been inappropriate for meeting Marek. It was heartening to see that the dress she'd selected was not one of Saoirse's gowns, either. The pale rose silk would not have looked out of place in the Above 18th century. It was certainly more suited to his kingdom than to the Elves. Was it wishful thinking to believe that she'd chosen it purposely? That she felt more comfortable here with him than she did with Saoirse and Haldrin?

"Do you plan on eating anything this morning, or were you just going to stare at me until Marek arrived?"

He joined her at the table, willing himself not to flush at having been caught staring. If just the sight of his new queen looking as if she completely belonged here had him this distracted, he was in for a world of trouble. He couldn't afford to be so distracted when he squared off against Marek and Galen.

"Is something wrong?"

Damn. He'd made her think that he was worried, or that he disapproved. He would have to correct that.

"Not at all. I was just admiring my lovely wife."

It was her turn to blush, and she quickly ducked her head to avoid his gaze. She hadn't been looking for any sort of compliment when she asked the question, and his attention was making her slightly uncomfortable. She gave herself a mental shake and told herself to stop being foolish. Jareth had always been a bit of a flirt, which she put down to simple Fae mischievousness; he wasn't acting any differently than he had before they Bonded. She would simply have to get over this newfound awkwardness that seemed to have taken hold.

Jareth watched the expressions that floated across Reagan's face, which he found rather fascinating. He could see embarrassment, some sort of internal debate, and finally determination, as if she'd made a tough decision. He would love to know what was going on in her head.

He chose not to speak, though, when she finally looked back up at him, and busied himself with selecting food from the tray. He WAS hungry, and the food smelled wonderful. He would be willing to bet that Sylvan had gone to the kitchens this morning. All of the food on the tray was something that could be found Above, and he was fairly certain it was Sylvan's way of welcoming Reagan into the family, and trying to make her feel more comfortable. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of such a simple thing sooner.

A furious knock on the outer door several minutes later interrupted the peace that had settled over the pair, and Jareth gritted his teeth at the disturbance. It looked as if their all too brief honeymoon was to be interrupted even sooner than he'd expected.

"Come!" he barked at the door, and it opened to reveal Melot on the other side. The younger man looked at Reagan apologetically before turning to Jareth, the apology becoming agitation.

"The High King is here, along with Galen. Father and Oberon are keeping them in the Throne Room for the moment, but I wouldn't put it past Galen to start roaming the castle looking for her. You'd better come as soon as possible."

"We'll be there momentarily."

Melot nodded and left them. Jareth closed the door behind his brother, cursing, and turned to face Reagan. She looked worried, but resolved.

"So soon."

"Unfortunately. We'd better go once I've dressed. Keeping them waiting will not improve the discussion."

He didn't spend the time worrying over his clothes as he normally did. A simple pair of dove gray breeches, white shirt, black waist coat and boots were quickly put on, and he pulled his hair back from his face. This situation called for restraint, and the dignity his father sometimes despaired of him ever having. This morning he was a powerful king facing another powerful king. It was not the time for theatrics or temper tantrums.

"Are you ready?" he asked Reagan as he turned back to her, which was when he noticed that she'd turned around and was looking everywhere but his direction.

"You can look now, Reagan. I'm dressed."

Once she had his assurance that he was decent, she turned to face him, and he offered his arm. She rose from the table and accepted the escort, but he could feel the tension rolling off of her where they touched. A tension that had not been there before yesterday. If he'd hoped that she would be better about the situation the next morning, he was mistaken. She was no more willing than she had been yesterday. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as they reached the Throne Room. He had to deal with one complication at a time. He smiled to himself, however, when he felt Reagan's hold tighten on his arm, seeking reassurance, and his free hand came up to briefly cover hers.

"You're not alone in this, Reagan. Not anymore."

She didn't reply except with a nod, which Jareth took to mean she was ready to continue, and the doors opened to admit them. Someone had had the foresight, no doubt Sylvan or Saoirse, to have another chair placed next to his own, as well as benches circling the fire pit, and he guided Reagan to her seat before addressing Marek, or Galen, who was exchanging heated words with his father. It did not escape his notice that Reagan looked immediately to Saoirse, who smiled at her and nodded reassuringly.

"Well, I see that we're all assembled," Jareth commented, as he noticed that all of his family, and Oberon, were seated and watching the exchange between Renault and Galen. Marek quickly silenced the both of them with a simple order of "Quiet" before he turned his undivided attention to Reagan and Jareth.

"I've received a rather troubling accusation, Jareth."

"Have you indeed," Jareth replied evenly. He did not like the way Galen's attention centered solely on Reagan, or that his eyes never left her.

"Yes. Galen informs me that you have a female Caller living here with you, and that one of the Lost Eggs has not only been found, but has hatched a White Dragon."

"All of it is true, Your Majesty."

"He also tells me that you refused to acknowledge his greater claim to the woman, and that you are forcibly keeping her here, rather than allowing him to take her to his kingdom. Knowing that his race is near extinction, you still refuse to hand the woman, or the dragon, over."

Jareth could actually feel Reagan's growing anger, and it wasn't difficult to guess the source. He quickly grasped her hand and gave her fingers a light squeeze, warning her not to say anything for the moment.

"She did not wish to go with him, Your Majesty. And as the lady is one of my subjects, she is under my protection. I could not force her to go against her will. As for the dragon, he has attached himself to her, and will not leave her."

"Her wishes are of no concern! As a female Caller, she is vital to the continued survival of my people! You have no right to deny me!"

Galen's declaration sparked another outburst, and it looked to Reagan as if it might erupt in violence at any moment. Jareth must have seen the look on her face, because he again took her hand in his own.

"Galen, calm yourself," Marek ordered. "We are here to settle the matter, and that is what we will do."

The High King looked again to Jareth, and a persuasive expression settled itself on his face. Reagan was growing uneasy with the man who wore his authority as if it served only to make his life simpler. He looked almost bored with the entire situation, as if it was a game that he'd enjoyed but was quickly tiring of. He didn't appear at all concerned with the fact that he was talking about a person's life.

"Jareth, even you must admit that the Dragon's need outweighs whatever fascination you might have with the woman. You cannot keep her here for your amusement, at the detriment of Galen's people. I expect better of you than that. Surely you can find another mortal woman to keep you entertained."

"Reagan is not leaving here, Your Majesty. I will not give her over to Galen to satisfy his demands."

"You're wasting your time, Marek! Jareth is clearly not going to cooperate, simply take the girl from him!"

Another argument broke out, this time between Galen and Oberon. Reagan watched it all with growing anxiety.

"_Not going with those two. Stupid, stupid Fae thinks he can order us to go!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Outside, playing with barking creature."_

"_Stay out of sight for now. Don't let them see you, it would only make things worse."_

"_Not afraid of Stupid Fae. And other dragon can't catch me."_

"_Draco! I mean it, stay out of sight!"_

Jareth didn't know what was going on exactly, but he knew the moment Reagan's attention was no longer on the argument that continued between Galen and her father. She had the same look on her face that she'd had yesterday during the ceremony. While physically she was there, it was clear that mentally she was somewhere else. For the first time, it occurred to Jareth that perhaps something was wrong. Perhaps the Labyrinth was trying to connect with her again, though he couldn't imagine why; since the egg had been recovered, the Labyrinth itself had been blessedly silent.

"Reagan? Are you alright?" he asked softly, speaking low to be heard beyond the yelling that tried to drown out all sound. She snapped out the trance she appeared to be in and looked at over at him.

"I'm fine. Just, Draco."

He didn't entirely understand what she meant by that, but Galen's attention was suddenly fixed on them again.

"Draco? You are speaking with the white hatchling? You can speak with him in your mind?"

Everyone was watching her, and Reagan grew uncomfortable under their intense scrutiny. She was never comfortable with attention, and certainly not under so many gazes. She felt Jareth's eyes on her, and quickly looked away. He let go of her hand and gently squeezed her arm until she looked back to him.

"Reagan? Can you speak with Draco mentally?"

"Yes, I can speak with him mentally."

"You have all the proof you need, Marek. She is a powerful Caller, vital to the survival of our people, and Jareth keeps her here! We have never encountered a Caller able to speak to one so young."

"It is remarkable, Galen. Perhaps you would be good enough to call your young dragon to us, girl."

Reagan stiffened, and only Jareth's hold on her arm kept her from saying something insulting. She knew it wouldn't do their case any good to let the High King have a piece of her mind, but if he spoke once more as if she wasn't there, or had nothing to say for herself—

"I think not, Your Majesty. He was most uneasy at your arrival, and I could not answer for his behavior."

Marek's jaw literally dropped as Reagan refused his order in the most polite way possible. No one refused the High King. And this mortal woman, who was the cause of his most current headache, and animosity from the Dragons, dared to do so?

"You misunderstand me, girl. It was not a request; it was an order from your High King."

"I understood you, Your Majesty. I simply cannot force him to come if he will not. And he will not come. He's not my pet, to be carried around on a leash."

"When did this happen, Reagan?" Jareth asked softly as Galen and Oberon again began to argue. Marek was also involving himself in the argument, and Saoirse took the opportunity to join her brother and sister-in-law. Reagan found the other woman's presence comforting as she answered.

"It started yesterday afternoon, during the ceremony. One moment I'm walking into the throne room, the next that lizard is in my head offering to kill you. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so surprising. For a moment, I thought I was going crazy."

Yesterday afternoon. During the ceremony. That would explain why she'd looked so distracted, why her mind hadn't been on him as his was on her. It wasn't distaste for him, or an unwillingness to marry him. Jareth refused to recognize the relief flooding through him for what it was. Of course she was willing to marry him, he was making her a queen. He'd never had any doubts to that effect.

"Enough of this, Marek!"

The trio's attention was again drawn to Marek and Galen, as their argument with Oberon came to a halt, and their attention was back on them.

"It should be evident by now, Marek, that Jareth has no intention of releasing the girl to me. You must remove her, immediately."

Marek directed a glare at the other king, his distaste for being ordered around evident on his face. Jareth could have grinned at that, did he not have an idea of what was coming. Marek would bow to Galen's demands. He was too eager to keep the Dragons pacified to do anything else. Honestly, how the man succeeded as High King when he ceded to nearly everyone's demands was a mystery to the Goblin King. Well, it was time they settled this. Jareth was tired of the game, and eager to get Galen out of his kingdom. He stroked Reagan's arm reassuringly.

"Very well, Galen. Jareth, if you will not agree to release the girl to Galen, I will have no choice but to take her into my custody. What say you?"

"I say that is impossible, Marek. I cannot turn her over to you. Or to Galen."

"You know you cannot refuse an order from the High King. Are you really ready to go to war over this mortal girl?"

"I cannot turn her over, because she is my Queen."

"Impossible!"

Galen's objection rang over the entire throne room, and even Marek, who'd begun his own exclamations of disbelief, fell silent. Jareth directed his attention to the infuriated man.

"I assure you, it is quite true. We were Bonded yesterday. Oberon and Renault can confirm it, if you like. The entire family was witness to the event. Haldrin performed the ceremony. Reagan is my queen, my mate, bonded and bedded, and neither you nor the High King can take her from me."

Galen started for Jareth, the look on his face murderous. His prize had just been stolen out from under him, and he wanted vengeance, that was evident. Even Marek's hand on his arm did nothing to restrain him. It was only the remaining family standing by Jareth and Reagan that stopped him. He could do nothing against such a united force, not in Jareth's own kingdom. No, this would have to be played out another way. He would have the woman, he was determined. The Bond she shared with Jareth would not stop him. He would not let this chance to help his race escape.

"This is not over, Jareth."

"It is over, Galen. Reagan is my queen, by her choice, I might add. You will not take her from this kingdom, and you will not take her from me."

"The hatchling belongs to me."

"The hatchling chose her. When it reaches maturity, it may of course choose to join its own kind. Until then, however, he will remain here, with Reagan."

With a vicious growl, Galen stormed out of the throne room, and Reagan sagged against her seat in relief. Marek watched the other king's retreat, before returning his attention to the others.

"What do you think you are doing, Jareth? You knew that Galen was laying claim to the girl, and still you Bonded with her? You had no right."

"I had every right to Bond myself to a woman I wished to make my queen. She was unattached, and she was willing. Galen had no prior claim to her, whatever he may have said. She was my subject, not his."

"You're risking war with the Dragons, Jareth. Something no one wants. And all for what? A mortal? Or do you just want to spite Galen that badly?"

"She is my daughter, Marek. She is not a mortal."

Marek looked to Oberon in surprise, then looked back at Reagan. He couldn't see any actual physical resemblance, apart from the eyes. She didn't appear too thrilled with Oberon's interruption.

"Is this true?" he asked her. She looked briefly over at Oberon before giving her answer.

"So he says."

"It is true, Reagan. You know it's true, even if you don't want to believe it."

"Saying something is so doesn't make it true, Jareth."

Marek watched the two interact, until he saw that the others in the room were moving away from the pair. Now that Galen was gone, the general threat was also gone, and they seemed to feel better about giving the newly bonded couple more space. Marek knew that he should be furious with Jareth, and a part of him was. Jareth had taken the girl, right from under Galen's nose. Knowing perfectly well that Marek would side with the Dragons, Jareth had circumvented his authority by Bonding with the woman before he arrived. And he'd been aided in this act of deliberate insolence by no less than the Elf king and former High King. If Jareth were a less powerful Fae, Marek would strip him of everything. Not for the first time, Marek regretted that the Labyrinth, and by extension the Goblin Kingdom, could function apart from the dictates of the High Court.

"It's because she's Oberon's daughter, isn't it? Thinking of trying to make a play for the High throne yourself, are you, Jareth? You know that you can never lay claim to it on your own, but if your queen was a daughter of Oberon, your children might be favored by the Court."

Jareth looked genuinely shocked at the accusation, while Reagan simply looked confused. It was Oberon who responded, sounding like an exasperated parent, rather than a respectful subject.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marek. Jareth knows full well that the Goblin King can never become High King, and Bonding to my daughter can't change that fact. Has it not occurred to you that perhaps he Bonded with her simply because he wanted to? With no ulterior motive apart from making certain my daughter was not forced into something she'd refused, by either Galen or yourself?"

"As High King, it is my responsibility to act in the best interests of all the Underground. It is my right to rule and direct all residents as I see fit. We cannot afford to antagonize the Dragons at this time, Oberon. Their numbers have dwindled, and assisting them in any way possible only makes sense. If you were still High King, you would have acted the exact same way."

"That is where you're wrong, Marek. I would never have allowed Galen to attain so much power. You forget that not too many centuries ago they were our enemies. They were only barely our allies before the eggs were stolen—"

In the midst of their argument, neither man noticed when Jareth and Reagan disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, first and foremost, So So So So SO SO Sorry for the length of time between updates. I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, or been struck with amnesia, or anything like that. I simply, and sadly, have an unbelievable amount of stuff rolling around in my head, and trying to purposely concentrate on a specific one is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. The blasted Plot Gnomes just aren't happy unless they're working on something other than what I want to work on. This chapter is a bit shorter than previous chapters, but I was afraid if I didn't finish it where I did, it would just become absolutely massive, and I wanted to update for you guys ASAP. As always, I don't own anything you see on the screen, and reviews are love people!**

"So, what was Marek talking about back there? When he accused you of marrying me for a throne?"

The pair had spent the entire afternoon avoiding any discussion of either Galen or the High King. Jareth had whisked Reagan away to the hedge maze, knowing that the Labyrinth would conceal their location from Marek, should he attempt to find them. The maze proved to be an excellent choice, and the king spent hours watching his queen play in the maze with her dog and the dragon that was the source of all the conflict. The dog bounded happily after Reagan, not seeming to mind that he always just missed catching her around a bush. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to take it personally when he could not catch her, and after a short time, took to either flying over the tops of the hedges, or burning a hole through them to create his own shortcut. It was, in all, a rather carefree afternoon.

When the sun finally began to set, Jareth figured that Marek had to be gone, and suggested that they return before any of the family started to get too worried. Winded and practically worn out, Reagan had agreed, her only request being to walk back, rather than be transported. Jareth held out his arm, and they began the long trek; an exhausted Marley sprawling over Reagan's shoulder as she held him up there with one hand and Draco riding on the arm she had looped through his.

"The Labyrinth is the most powerful entity in the Underground," Jareth finally answered her, "and the Fae, and other races feared a High King who possessed such a power. An immortal creature with limitless power, well, no one truly wanted that. The last High King to control the power of the Labyrinth nearly decimated several of the minor species before he was finally stripped of his power and banished from the High Court.

It was decided, after that, that the Goblin King would hold the power of the Labyrinth, since it did sit in his lands, but that he would never be allowed to assume the High Throne. The intention was that such unlimited magical power would never again be wielded by someone with unlimited political power. It has worked well for millennia."

"But now Marek thinks that you might plan to lay a claim to the High Throne through me?"

"Perhaps. He fears losing his power. And he has long envied the power of the Labyrinth. He might see in you a threat to his position. As a daughter of the former High King, you could very well be considered a potential heir to the Throne. Our marriage should have negated that thought, but apparently it has not."

"And, are you thinking of making a claim for the High Throne?"

"No. I want neither that much power, nor that much responsibility. Ruling the goblins and monitoring the Labyrinth—"

"—And stealing wished away children?"

"And stealing wished away children, is quite enough responsibility for me. I have no higher ambitions."

Jareth stopped walking, and turned to face Reagan. It was important to him that she knew he had no ulterior motive for marrying her.

"Truly, Reagan, that is not why I married you."

"I know."

She picked up her skirt and continued walking, surprising him.

"You know? How?"

"I saw your face when he accused you of wanting the High Throne. You looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, and you looked horrified by the very prospect of it."

She read him well. Much better than Marek, who saw conspiracies and threats around every corner. He shouldn't have been surprised. The doors to the castle came into view, at last, and Jareth hurried his pace, pulling Reagan along with him.

"Why the sudden hurry, Jareth?"

He didn't respond, he just pulled her along. As soon as they were inside, he took Marley from her and dropped him into a heap on the floor in front of Sir Didymus, and knocked Draco from his perch as he swung Reagan into his arms and bounded up the stairs with her. He was a newly married man with a lovely wife. He had any number of enjoyable activities planned for the evening.

The next day saw the departure of Jareth's family, and Oberon. Saoirse left with the promise of visiting again, soon, and of bringing Reagan back for a more extended visit to the Elves. Melot was wise enough not to get too close to her as Renault and Sylvan said their farewells; he waited until Sylvan had embraced the newest member of the family to give Reagan a respectful nod and sincere wish for her future with Jareth. Oberon's parting words were a reminder to both Jareth and Reagan that he was always ready to offer assistance should they have need of it.

Finally, the new pair was left alone, and the week that followed became something of the honeymoon they would not be able to take. Any work that could be put off was left, as Jareth spent his time with his new wife. With Jareth, Reagan saw many portions of both the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom that she had not seen during her run for her nephew, or any of her own explorations. Reagan had to admit that it had a certain beauty, both wild and dangerous.

Any work that could not be put off was shared, with Jareth often asking for Reagan's input now that she was queen. Reagan wasn't sure how she felt about that, being queen. She'd never been one of those girls who dreamed of a prince coming to put a crown on her head. She'd never wanted to model her life after The Princess Diaries, cute though the movies might be. And now, this strange kingdom was not only her home, which she had accepted upon trading herself for Cole, but it was HER kingdom. She was a ruler, along with Jareth. She now had a responsibility to the creatures that before had only been fairly interesting side notes of her existence. Although on the plus side, this probably meant that no more of her bras would be used as slingshots.

It became something of a ritual for the pair to share dinner in the study as they worked through any business that was urgent, before Jareth either found something to entertain them or he simply pulled her into bed early. The Fae was proving himself to be a most enthusiastic lover, now that Reagan was in his bed. It was nothing unusual, during that brief period of freedom, for Reagan to wake with Jareth's hands, or other appendage, on her body, eager to continue their lovemaking. It was almost as if he'd been starved of such touch for far too long, and now that he had it, he was insatiable. Reagan herself had been a virgin when she married, and she found that she greatly enjoyed sex, but he was exhausting her. Was it some Fae thing, to have such stamina?

It was almost inevitable that the peace would not last. Reagan was in the courtyard, playing with Draco, who was starting to grow at an unbelievable pace, when her honeymoon ended. She looked up, startled, when a goblin suddenly popped into view, and Draco let out a hiss.

"Kingy needs you in throne room, Queeny."

He immediately disappeared, and Reagan shook her head to clear it, wondering if she'd actually seen him, or if he'd been a figment of her imagination. She never would get used to the way things worked around here. Deciding that it would be better to act as if that had just really happened than ignore it, Reagan headed back to the castle, Draco following behind her. He was now just slightly bigger than Marley, too big for her to carry.

Reagan found Jareth sitting on his throne, head in his hands. He looked up when he noticed that his subjects were moving restlessly, and saw them making a path for Reagan. And the dragon, of course. Now that he was growing, the goblins were afraid of him. He smiled as Reagan joined him, and the goblins looked at her in what could almost be called awe. They had been happy to have her as "Lady", but now she was "Queeny", and they were more eager for her than they were for Jareth. He could almost be insulted at how quickly they shifted loyalty from him to his queen.

"I'm glad you've come, Reagan. We have a visitor."

Reagan looked in the general direction Jareth waved, and was surprised to see that there was indeed a person among all the goblins. She'd completely overlooked them when she first entered. She thought she could be forgiven for that, though, when the individual stood in the shadows of the room, a cloak pulled tightly around them, as if to protect themselves from their surroundings.

As soon as Reagan's attention was on them, the visitor moved forward, forcing their way through the crowd of goblins. Based on the size of the person, Reagan concluded that it was likely a male, but thought she could be wrong about that. Draco backed away, hissing, as their visitor came closer, and stopped before them, pushing back the hood of the cloak. The face was definitely male, but looked almost otherworldly. His eyes in particular blazed with a sort of leashed fury, and Reagan found herself wondering what had pissed him off.

"So this is the Caller?"

_Not again,_ Reagan thought to herself, _weren't we done with all of this nonsense? _

"This is my queen, Reagan. Reagan, this is Warhelm, a representative of the Dragons, and member of the High Court."

Reagan nodded, not entirely sure what else she was supposed to do. She didn't like the fact that another Dragon was here, not after Galen. Draco wasn't happy with him either, if she could judge by the fact that he had just attached himself to her jeans and climbed up into her lap. At least she wasn't wearing one of the delicate dresses in her wardrobe. He would have shredded the material with his weight.

"_Don't like this one."_

"_That makes two of us."_

Warhelm took in the fact that the young hatchling was looking directly into the woman's face, clearly communicating, but no words were coming from her mouth. Galen had not spoken in error: this one was a most gifted Caller. She could help find the rest of the lost eggs. She was young, and healthy, she would be able to bear many children. It was imperative that she be brought to their kingdom. The Goblin King went too far in bonding to her, knowing that her place was with the Dragons, and that the High King would make it so. It flew in the face of all common decency, allowing him to do such a thing.

"What does your hatchling tell you?" he demanded.

"That he doesn't like you."

Warhelm bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. For all that this hatchling was a white dragon, the rarest of all the dragons, he was still only a dragon. He could not change his shape. And he dared to pass judgment on a superior? Even as he thought it, the hatchling opened his mouth and hissed at him, smoke coming out. He was close to breathing fire already. Both the woman and the dragon needed to be taken back to his people, immediately.

"I am here to settle this, Jareth."

"The matter is already settled, Warhelm. Ask Galen."

"Galen does not always think, once he has a goal in mind. But Jareth, he is stirring our people up for war against you, something that no one wants. And the High Court will not side with you. No one wants another war."

"I do not want war, either, Warhelm. But there is nothing to settle. Reagan is my Queen. I will not simply hand her over to you."

"Marek is claiming that you want the High Throne, as well. To take us back to the dark ages when all power was held in a single ruler. You are losing what allies you had in the Court, Jareth. Can you fight a war on two fronts?"

Reagan could tell by the set of Jareth's jaw that he was angered. But she could tell by the shadow in his eyes that he was worried. This was serious. Very, very serious. Reagan had held very little respect for Marek to begin with, but now she thought him insane. The man was trying to instigate a war, and for what? Salvaging his ego?

Warhelm almost smiled when he saw that he was getting to not only the Goblin King, but the woman. Women were much more compassionate. Weaker. Perhaps he could appeal to that, and end this without bloodshed. He was serious, when he said the Dragons were ready to go to war, but he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"I am authorized to offer you peace, Jareth. A cessation of all hostilities between the two kingdoms, and even, the rest of the High Kingdoms. Peace, between the Dragons and all races of the Underground. All you need do is drop your claim on this woman, and allow her to leave with me, today. Consider how many lives might be saved in this."

Reagan cringed, when she felt a "push" at her mind. Someone was attempting to invade her thoughts. She did not recognize the "voice" that was telling her how many would die if she continued to resist, and how many lives could be saved, but she knew it could only be one person. She reached over and grabbed Jareth's arm in a death grip as she focused on pushing him out of her mind, and blocking the intrusion.

Jareth frowned at Warhelm's words. The older Dragon was telling the truth, of that he was certain, but he wasn't about to give in to the demands of the likes of Galen and Marek. He wondered that Warhelm did not speak further, until Reagan grabbed his arm, and he was able to tell through their link that something was not right. The damned Dragon was trying to invade his wife's mind, and coerce her compliance! Jareth subtly added his power to hers in forcing the foreign voice out of her mind, and he sat back and watched with satisfaction as her anger at being so violated got the better of her, and she loosened the tight rein she kept on her control. The Dragon was knocked back several feet before he slid into the wall on the opposite end of the room, goblins diving this way and that to get out of the path of danger.

"I believe my wife has given you her answer, Warhelm. There will be no more talk of her leaving my kingdom for yours."

"Don't be a fool, boy! Listen to reason for once in your life! The girl is too valuable to be left here with you, and it will not be allowed to happen! One way or another, she will belong to us!"

With that, he stormed out of the throne room, and Reagan slumped into her seat, feeling exhausted. Jareth leaned over the arm of his throne to take her face in his hands.

"Are you alright, Reagan?"

"I'm just tired. And pissed."

That was good. Her anger would help her stay alert. Jareth was certain that this would not be the end of it, Warlhelm had all but declared war on them. They would need to prepare. He knew the Dragon's wouldn't dare attack the Goblin City, not with the Labyrinth right there. They feared it, as nearly all the Underground feared it. She would still be safe here.

"So now what?"

She was watching him, and he tried to smooth the concern from his face. What did they do now? They had to counter Marek's claims, somehow. Warhelm was right; they could not afford a war on two fronts. And if the High Court did believe Marek's claims, they could seek his removal from his throne. The throne could be passed on to Melot.

"We must gather our allies. I'll contact Haldrin, as well as my father and Oberon. We must counter these ridiculous claims of Marek's, before they do lasting damage."

"Any idea how we'll do that?"

"Not yet."

He did not know yet what they could do, but surely with all the family at work on the problem, they could develop a strategy.

"You are still safe here, Reagan. No matter what Marek or Galen may do, they cannot harm you in the castle, or the Labyrinth. Until this is settled, though, I would not leave the kingdom."

He hated that this meant she would be a virtual prisoner in her own home. Certainly, she had free reign of the castle, and the city, should she choose to go into it, and the Labyrinth, but for now, the borders of their kingdom was the limit of her freedom. They could not even visit any of his family without putting her at risk. She could be reached almost everywhere else.

"Good. I think I'm just going to go and, yeah, I'm gonna go."

He watched her stand and walk out of the throne room, head lowered, Draco trailing behind her. She looked so- he didn't even know how to describe it. Defeated, almost. Lost. He would do whatever it took to remove that expression from her face. He wanted his wife to smile again.

First things first, though. He had to contact the others. He quickly conjured up a crystal, and summoned his brother in law.

"Jareth?"

"Warhelm was just here. He's threatened war. I need to speak to you, as well as father and Oberon."

"I shall be there momentarily."

"I have a better idea."

Given Reagan's mood, it might not be a good idea for all of the family to descend on them again. He was certain she would not complain, but she would not be happy to have Melot around again, or Oberon. In the week since he'd left, she'd not contacted him, nor even mentioned him, once. Jareth understood her feelings, to some extent, but felt that this was not the time for such antagonism. However, it was also not the time to push for any sort of reconciliation.

"Come to father's estate. We can meet and plan there. I believe it would be—difficult—on Reagan to have so many people around her at the moment."

"Of course. Would you like Saoirse to come to her, and stay until we are finished?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Haldrin. I know that Reagan is quite fond of her; that would make it much easier on her than leaving her alone."

Arrangements were quickly made after that, and within only minutes Jareth was searching out his wife. She was not in their chamber, nor was she in the hedge maze, courtyard, or gardens. He was rather at a loss for where she might be, and finally conjured up a crystal to reveal her location. He was surprised to find her in the tower. Since the first time she stumbled across it, before she found the egg, she'd avoided it. Jareth let the crystal drop and changed form, flying up to the tower. At least this way she would have warning of his coming, a better choice than transporting himself there.

Reagan looked up at the flapping of wings that accompanied the owl's flight through the window, and watched as the bird morphed into Jareth. She couldn't say why she'd come back to this place, she certainly hadn't intended to come up here. This was his space, and she understood the need for a personal space. Her feet just sort of guided her up the stairs.

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to disturb your retreat. I'm honestly not even sure how I managed to get up here."

"I told you before, you are welcome here. My worry is for you, not this room."

She looked so very young, leaning curled up on the chaise. It occurred to Jareth just how young she was, in more than the abstract she-was-mortal-so-of-course-she's-young way he'd thought of it before. Only three decades. Compared to Fae, she was an infant. And she had been forced into a situation she couldn't possibly understand, a situation most Fae would find difficult.

"I must meet the others."

"Of course. I'll just get changed then."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from standing. Instead, he took a seat beside her.

"We're meeting at my father's estate. Saoirse will be here any moment to keep you company while I'm gone."

Reagan couldn't deny the relief that Jareth's declaration brought. They weren't coming here. She wouldn't have to deal with seeing them all again. It wasn't that she didn't like Jareth's family (with the exception of his brother; Melot she could cheerfully never see again), but she didn't think she could handle having so many Others around, not after that Dragon's threats. And that's what they were to her: Other. They weren't human. However much they may look the same as Reagan, they were not the same. They were something alien, something that Reagan would never be, no matter how long she lived.

"Good. It will be good to see Saoirse again."

She did look forward to spending more time with her sister-in-law, without the interruption of either spouse or emergency. She missed such interaction, as she had had with Monica. She missed having female friends.

"I may be very late coming back, don't feel you have to wait up for me."

He knew she would likely want the details of their meeting, but he also knew that it could be several hours before he returned. He didn't want her exhausting herself over this. She was not Fae, and immortality notwithstanding, she was still half human. He had to remember that.

"I won't. Go to your meeting."

He pulled her into an embrace, which he used to steal a kiss. The kiss turned less innocent and more passionate, and he forced himself to let go of her and put some space between them, or he would never make it to the meeting he'd just organized.

"I'll return as soon as I can, Reagan."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, yes, I am a terrible person. This is one of the first stories I posted, and it's the one that is taking the longest to finish. I wish I had an actual excuse for that, but not really; the stupid plot gnomes just can't settle down on this one. I'm beginning to think they object to Jareth's too-tight pants. Reviews help with that, by the way. And yes, this chapter is slightly shorter than previous ones, but it seemed determined to end where it wanted to, and not where I wanted to take it. Hopefully I'll be able to start on the next one soon.**

**And consider this the official disclaimer for the rest of the story, because I'm just kind of freakin' tired of repeating myself: If Jim Henson owns it, I certainly don't.**

It was late into the night, nearly dawn, by the time Jareth returned to the castle. The debate and argument had lasted far longer than he thought it would, and that was followed by the brainstorming and plan forming. He wasn't entirely certain that Haldrin's suggestion would work, but it was the best they'd come up with.

Still, that was a problem to be dealt with after he'd gotten some sleep. Reagan was sound asleep, curled up on what had immediately become her side of the bed. Draco was curled into a ball, pushing against the small of her back, and Marley was asleep with his head resting on her feet. There were far too many creatures in his bed, but he was too exhausted to evict them. There was plenty of space for him in the bed; they simply kept him from pulling his wife close. He would address that before tomorrow night.

Draco looked up at him as he quickly changed into a night shirt (Reagan still wasn't completely at ease with him sleeping nude, and he'd discovered that night clothes could actually be quite comfortable) and slipped into the bed, and snorted softly. Jareth shut the little dragon up with a glare.

"Don't even think of scratching me, lizard."

The dragon just yawned and laid his head back down, once again pushing into Reagan's back. Jareth pulled up the coverlet and moved as close to his wife as he dared, quickly sinking into the oblivion of the exhausted.

L_L

Reagan woke with the sun shining directly in her face. The heavy drapes were drawn back, when they should have been shut. She was certain she'd shut them before she went to bed, wanting to sleep as late as possible, since she'd stayed up so late. Resigning herself to the fact that she would be getting no more sleep, she sat up and stretched, wondering briefly why her back was so sore. That question was answered when Draco looked up at her and hissed his displeasure at being disturbed; he must have been pushing into her back the entire night.

A glance past Draco showed Jareth sleeping, undisturbed by the disruption. He looked utterly exhausted, and she wondered just how long he'd been back. Reagan wondered if anything had been accomplished at his meeting with the rest of his family. What could they realistically do against such accusations as the ones Marek was throwing around?

Marley yawned and stretched, his rear end sticking up in the air while his head rested on the bed, before standing on all fours and yapping at her. That earned another growl from Draco, who was not yet resigned to the fact that he was not the sole object of Reagan's affections, and Reagan decided it would be prudent to get the menagerie out of the room before they woke the sleeping Fae.

She herded the animals off the bed and grabbed her dressing gown (wishing for her robe, because seriously, a dressing gown? Just what century was Jareth living in?), slipping into it as she got both canine and reptile out of the suite. It wasn't as though she had to worry about guests; Saoirse had returned to her home sometime after 3 a.m., when Reagan was finally tired enough to sleep. The goblins didn't care what she wore one way or the other, as long as they could hang off of it, which was probably why they didn't care for her jeans too much.

After making her way through the myriad of halls and staircases, she finally reached the exterior of the castle, and watched as Marley took off in the direction of the gardens. At least he kept to one location when relieving himself. Draco took to the air, hovering a foot or so above Reagan's head as she followed her dog. It was early yet, the sun was not completely risen, and the dew still clung to the grass.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Reagan spun around in alarm when a man spoke behind her. There shouldn't be anyone here. The fact that it was Melot was not at all reassuring.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping watch. After the meeting last night, we decided that someone should be here, watching for any potential intruders."

"Does Jareth know you're here?"

Somehow she doubted that Jareth would be happy with discovering that his brother, who openly coveted his throne, was lurking around his lands. And she couldn't imagine that he would agree to let the other Fae roam the grounds, no matter what the reason.

"Father and Oberon decided that someone should be here," Melot confessed, "after Jareth left. This is a dangerous time. What brings you out so early?"

"Marley."

She turned around, intent on ignoring him as she pursued the sound of barking. She bit back a curse when she heard him fall into step behind her. He apparently didn't understand her warning barely more than a week ago that she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"You can go back to watching out for invaders, Melot. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"I had other reasons for coming here. I also wished to speak with you, Reagan."

"I can't imagine you have anything to say that I want to hear."

She found Marley happily chasing after a small goblin, who looked to have been in the middle of tilling the ground around a tree. It wasn't so surprising to hear the small creature laughing, happy to abandon his work and play with the strange animal that belonged to "Queeny".

"I wished to apologize, Reagan. None of this was my intention when I brought you here."

"You didn't intend to keep me prisoner here? Just what were you hoping to accomplish in setting me up to read that book then physically preventing me from saying those damn words that would have sent us home? What possible purpose could you have had?"

"I was bored."

He was bored? He'd turned her entire life upside down, because he was bored? She was going to kill him. It didn't matter that he was now her brother-in-law, he was a dead man.

"You destroyed my life as I knew it because you were bored?"

She took a step towards him, and he was at least smart enough to back away.

"You belong down here, Reagan. Even if we didn't know it at the time, I only brought you back where you should have been in the first place."

"So you were doing me a favor? Really? That's what you're going to go with here; that it was for my benefit?"

She took another step towards him, and her eyes narrowed as he had the nerve to smile at her. She was only prevented from blasting him into a tree by the appearance of Draco, who placed himself between the two of them, and gave Melot the most intimidating glare he could manage.

"What the hell?"

He turned his head and looked at her questioningly, still breathing smoke at the Fae.

"You were just the size of a Shetland pony. How are you now the size of a Clydesdale?"

"_What's a Clydesdale?" _

He turned his attention back to Melot, and Reagan was shocked to see just a hint of an orange flame coming out of the dragon's mouth. He was breathing fire. Melot stepped back another step as Draco advanced on him.

"If you want an apology you'll get one, just please call off your dragon."

When Draco continued to advance, Melot looked to Reagan, panic beginning on his face.

"Reagan! I'm sorry, truly!"

"_Alright, Draco, you've scared him. Thank you."_

"_Stupid Fae."_

Draco snorted and breathed flames at Melot once more, for good measure, before turning to face Reagan, shoving his head under her hand. She scratched his scales obligingly.

"_Exactly how much bigger will you grow?"_

She'd known he wouldn't stay small forever, but he was now the size of a giant horse, and that was in less than two weeks. She'd never seen a real dragon, so she had no idea just what sizes they reached. What more could she expect?

Draco didn't bother answering, he instead shoved his head into her chest, knocking her slightly back, and she had to grab onto him for balance. His bright blue eyes twinkled with mischievousness and before she could move, he shot into the air. She held on tightly, screaming. In only a few seconds that felt like an eternity, she was standing safely on the ground. Unfortunately, that lasted only long enough for Draco to get his teeth in her shirt and yank, tossing her back and dropping her onto his back. He immediately took off again, and Reagan threw her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, keeping her eyes screwed shut.

"_Put me down!"_

"_Sop screaming, silly Fae."_

She was again down in only a few seconds, as he wasn't fully grown, and couldn't quite handle the extra weight for extended periods of time. Reagan finally opened her eyes as they descended, to see Jareth standing beside his brother. Damn. She must have woken him with her screaming. As soon as Draco landed, Jareth was beside her, helping her slide free.

"Enough of that, Draco. You're not strong enough for that yet," he warned the dragon, whose only response was to roll his eyes before taking flight again, leaving the people standing alone.

"How'd he get so big so quickly?"

"His growth will continue to accelerate until he reaches full maturity. He should reach his full size within the month."

"I'm sorry. For waking you."

Jareth looked at his wife. He'd heard her screaming, and feared that Galen had somehow made his way into the castle. A thousand different scenarios ran through his head, all of them concerning a possible abduction, even though he knew that Galen could do nothing inside his kingdom. He'd arrived outside to find Melot waiting, which was a surprise, though not as big a surprise as the fact that Draco was apparently now large enough to carry Reagan. She was safe, and unharmed. The relief had been overwhelming, and she was afraid he was angry with her?

"It was not your doing, Reagan. It was your dragon. So long as you're safe, it is nothing."

"You have to be exhausted."

Neither of them noticed when Melot slipped away quietly to give the pair their privacy.

"It doesn't matter."

He'd gone for far longer on less sleep. Much as he disliked doing it, he could handle it. And tonight he would just make sure he got a proper rest.

"Now, I'm starving. What do you say to returning to our room and having breakfast sent up?"

Reagan nodded her agreement, and called for Marley. He appeared, still chasing the gardener, who promised eagerly to return "Queeny's Marley" when they finished playing. Jareth decided to allow it, rather than order the goblin back to work. He rather looked forward to having Reagan to himself, her attention focused only on him. At least Draco wouldn't be able to stay in their rooms any longer. It might be time to have a stable built for him. He certainly couldn't come into the castle once he was fully grown. He would destroy everything, unless he was put in the Escher room. It was a pity there weren't any suitable caves convenient.

Reagan didn't realize how hungry she really was until the scent of food assaulted her the moment they returned to the sitting room. She supposed that flying on a dragon and fearing for life might do that to a person. They ate in companionable silence, until the meal was over and it was time to face the rest of the world. It was time to address the meeting that had taken place last night. They couldn't keep reality (even one surreal as this) out forever.

"So, about your meeting last night."

"What of it?" Jareth asked as he pulled the laces on the back of her gown tight. He'd warned her to expect any number of visitors during the day, and she decided that a dress was perhaps a better choice than jeans. Still, he would have preferred a gown that was more in keeping with his kingdom's style, rather than the more medieval Elven gowns. Although another gown would likely prove more difficult to close. At least none of her gowns had to be sewn to a stomacher, as some of the more ornate gowns in other kingdoms did.

"You people are aware that the zipper was invented over a century ago, right?"

"Zipper?"

"Yes, zipper. You know, the thing that closes up my jeans? You guys should really think about using them. They are a great time saver. But off that tangent, did you accomplish anything at your meeting last night?"

"There was a great deal of discussion, and a few possibilities suggested. Sylvan suggested the possibility of hosting a gathering of the other Underground rulers, here, to counter some of Marek's accusations."

It did seem to be the simplest option. The other rulers needed to meet Reagan for themselves, and she needed to be able to speak for herself, without either Galen or Marek to interfere. They needed to tell their own version of events, as at the moment, only Marek and Galen were speaking. Gathering everyone into one place, a place where neither Marek nor Galen could remove Reagan magically, was the easiest solution. And as Sylvan liked to say, people were much more easily convinced of something when they were surrounded by good food, pleasant company, and drink.

"I suppose that could work. When were you thinking of doing this?"

"As soon as possible. We must move quickly."

Of course they had to move quickly. But Reagan new absolutely nothing of throwing a party for fairy tale nobility, and she had the feeling that those preparations were something that fell under the office of the queen, not the king.

"I've never had to throw a large party before."

"Don't worry. Sylvan offered her assistance, and the goblins are still afraid of her. All we need do is choose a day, and she will handle the rest. I wouldn't expect you to undertake such a thing so soon, Reagan."

That did make her feel better, actually. Knowing that she wasn't expected to swim in the deep end, so to speak, only a week into her new position, was a great relief. She had no idea what she would do if she had to handle all of this herself: she'd probably go insane. Addressing a room full of students and lecturing them on English literature for an hour; that she could handle. Throwing and hosting a party for fairy tale creatures, not so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Just remember, people, reviews are love. And they kind of move this writing stuff along. **

Reagan looked at the pile of acceptances and decided that hyperventilating might not be out of order. She'd lost count of how many invitations Jareth sent out, but so far, not a single rejection had come back. It appeared that everyone was eager to meet the woman who'd caused such discord between the Dragons, High King and Goblins.

For three days, the entire castle had been in constant uproar as Sylvan and Saoirse oversaw the extensive cleaning and refurbishing of the building. An entire troop of goblin maids, and even humans Reagan hadn't known lived in the kingdom were recruited for the task. Rooms that hadn't seen use in decades were cleaned spotless. Drapes were removed and taken outside to be beaten completely free of dust, and bedding was laundered repeatedly. And that was only one small part of the work done in the castle.

The throne room had to be even more spotless than it was for the wedding, as it was the room in which Reagan and Jareth would first receive guests. Sylvan had explained the protocol for the occasion, but the only thing Reagan could remember was that everyone would come through the throne room to the ballroom, and she and Jareth would remain there until all the guests arrived. They were to make a fashionably late entrance to their own party. Jareth had better mind his manners enough to get her through the greetings, because she knew she would never be able to do it on her own.

Sleep had been elusive the past three days as well, thanks to the fact that the castle was a buzz of activity twenty-six hours a day. She was a light sleeper by nature, and now, there were constant interruptions that woke her up. Jareth, by contrast, seemed to sleep like the dead. She envied his ability to do that.

"It will all be over after tomorrow night."

She turned at the unexpected intrusion into her thoughts. She hadn't heard anyone come in, but Jareth was standing right behind her.

"Will it work, though?"

If she had to suffer through four days of no sleep, and the torture of trying to corral goblins into making necessary preparations, and damned seating charts (and why were they seating people at a table when it would be so much easier to just have servants pass through guests with trays than to have a sit down dinner?), and actually suffer through so many people who wanted only to gawk and gossip at her, all for nothing, she would go insane and take everyone around with her. Jareth seemed to sense his wife's mood, because he took the acceptances out of her hands and pulled her out of the study.

"I think it's time for a break."

Without answering her question as to where they were going, he guided her through the castle, up to the tower. It was the one place where he could be sure they wouldn't be disturbed with preparations for this gathering. Not even his family would disturb him here, for anything less than a life threatening emergency. He sat on the chaise, leaning against the back, and pulled her down to sit with him, until her head was lolling back on his shoulder. One hand came up and began to gently massage her neck.

"Much better, yes?"

"Much. I think I would have gone mad if I'd stayed down there any longer."

"Everyone will be gone after the gathering is over. Two days, three at most, and we'll have the place to ourselves again."

Most of the guest would stay the night, leaving the morning after. His family would most likely stay for only another day to assist with the clean up and tearing down from the event. Once they were gone home, Jareth didn't intend to allow anyone to disturb them for at least two days.

"You didn't tell me that other humans lived here."

He blinked at the seemingly random change in subject, and for a moment wondered how she found that out, then realized that the majority of the humans from the human city had come to assist with preparations. He didn't know why he hadn't thought to tell her that before.

_Stop lying to yourself, old boy. You didn't tell her because you didn't want her to move out there with them. You were tired of having only goblins for company._

He ignored that inner voice for the moment, choosing to address the unasked question.

"Most runners fail the labyrinth, and those they wished away must remain here. Many of the children are adopted by Fae couples, as I told you before, but some do not find homes with Fae families. We also get the occasional young person- I believe humans call them teenagers?—and the rare adult who are wished away. They have their own city within the boundaries of the kingdom. If you'd like, we can go there after all of this is over."

"That sounds good."

It would be good to speak with normal people, for a change. She did like most of Jareth's family, but they were alien to her. She'd give almost anything to have a normal conversation that didn't have anything to do with magic, goblins, the Underground, or dragons. Reagan almost laughed at herself. If anyone had told her there would be a day that she craved the quick succession of pissy nothings that made up a normal human life, she wouldn't have believed them. And she would have been proven wrong.

"Couldn't you just make Galen disappear and have done with it?"

"Reagan?"

"This is all because of him, isn't it? This gathering, or whatever it is, it's because of that jackass. Why can't you just get rid of him, and then we wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

Tempting as the idea was….."Sadly, that's not really an option. It would simply cause even more fighting between the dragons and everyone else. Even with him gone, now that we've stood up Marek, he won't back down."

"Sometimes I wish this was just some strange nightmare that I could wake up from."

Jareth stilled. She wished she wasn't his queen? Did she really wish to leave him?

"Are you still so unhappy here?"

"Not at all," she assured him. And it was true. She was happy enough, married to Jareth, and living in the castle. She'd stopped dreaming of being a princess once she reached the age of twelve, and even when she did dream of it, she certainly didn't dream of a place like this, but Jareth was kind, the goblins were entertaining, and she had Marley, and her own pet dragon. It could have been a lot worse, once she volunteered to stay. She could have been stuck with Melot.

"But a month ago, I had a perfectly normal life doing exactly what I loved. Now I'm in a fairy tale kingdom, queen to a race of creatures that just shouldn't exist in the real world, and now some dragon-thing-person wants to use me as his personal incubator. I can't even step foot out of the kingdom without worrying that I'm going to be carried off like some swooning heroine in a bad romance novel. And what we're doing here—there's no guarantee that it will work, is there? Even after all of this-this is like some bizarre roller coaster that never ends. "

He could fully understand her feelings. This was a gamble, and one that did run the risk of not paying off. Not that it would change anything when it came to their marriage, there was nothing Marek or Galen could do about that. But it would affect the relations of their kingdom with everyone else in the Underground. And if they failed, if they could not convince the other rulers that there was no intention of a challenge for the throne, then every time Reagan left the kingdom, she would be at risk. He didn't know if Galen intended to find some way around the bond they'd already cemented, but the truth was that it didn't matter. All that the Dragon needed to do was to get her physically in his kingdom, and she was as good as gone. He would have to go war to get her back, and without support from the other kingdoms, he wouldn't win.

They needed the other rulers on their side. Strength in numbers, and all that. If they had the support of the majority of the High Court, Marek would drop his support of Galen. He would be too afraid of a coup from another quarter to risk offending his allies. Without Marek's support, Galen's claim would be moot. He wouldn't dare risk war when he didn't have the protection and support of the High King.

"It will be alright, Reagan."

"Do you really believe that?"

It had to be alright. He couldn't entertain the idea of any other outcome. He couldn't lose her.

Reagan was seriously considering the idea of burning this cursed corset as soon as their guests were gone. In view of the fact that she and Jareth had to present a united front for all the assembled rulers, dressing in an Elven gown (the most comfortable she'd worn so far, because really, corsets were so overrated) was not an option. She had to dress appropriately for her position as Goblin Queen, and as much as she loved the wine colored silk gown that had been made for the occasion, the damned corset was fast destroying all her goodwill for the event.

"You look stunning, Reagan."

Saoirse had offered to help her dress for the event, for which she was grateful. The corset would have been impossible to pull tightly herself, and Jareth was off on some last minute issue that had to be corrected, before he could even begin to get ready himself. Now that the corset was fitted appropriately, and the dress on and closed, Saoirse pulled the younger woman to her feet and guided her to the full length mirror.

"Holy shit."

She almost didn't recognize herself. The off the shoulder dress split open in the front, to reveal an underskirt of the same material, covered in gold embroidery. Fitted in the front, the back was gathered and pleated so that it hung loose, falling to the floor so that the folds formed a ridiculously long train. She was going to have to remember that it was there. She'd balked at what they had planned for her hair, and ordered them to keep it as simple as possible, and she had to admit she was pleased with the result. Ropes of twisted hair wove through the otherwise simple chignon, which was then interspersed with jewels.

And the jewels she wore—she'd never seen such jewels. The tiara and necklace she wore were set with diamonds and rubies so dark they were almost the color of blood. She didn't even want to think of how much these would be worth back in her world.

"I can't do this."

She turned away from the mirror and sank into the nearest chair. Saoirse followed her, concern evident on her face.

"Reagan?"

"I can't—I'm not a queen, I'm a college professor. I can't do this. I'm not that person in the mirror. I can't—"

Saoirse waved her hand, and another chair slid up to join them. She seated herself, and took Reagan's hands in hers. The woman was shaking like a leaf. She fit so well into Jareth's life, it was easy to forget how new all of this was to the half-Fae, and how overwhelming this place could be to someone who was unaccustomed to it. It was not unlike her first experiences in the Elf court. It had taken her some time to become used to the differences between Haldrin's kingdom and her own. And she was native to the Underground. Young Reagan was not.

"I'm certain that this is overwhelming for you, Reagan. But you've done extremely well, and I've no doubt that tonight you will be perfect. In all honesty, I don't think anyone could be a better wife and queen for my brother. I know that my parents agree with me in this. Much better than-" she cut off midsentence, and Reagan could tell that she hadn't meant to say so much.

"Better than whom?" she asked curiously. Jareth had never mentioned previous paramours. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that he hadn't had relationships with others in all his millennia of existence; she supposed it was natural curiosity to wonder about her husband's (would she ever get used to thinking that?) former affairs. Why didn't he already have a queen?

"Better than any of the other Fae women who've at some point taken it into their head that they should be the next Goblin Queen."

Reagan was certain that was not what Saoirse had meant when she said that she was a better choice. She had the feeling that Jareth's sister meant a specific person. Well, she wouldn't pry. She would just have to ask Jareth later. Probably during a fit of post coital bliss. That was when he was the least censored with his answers.

The chamber door opened, and Jareth stalked in, looking thoroughly annoyed. That didn't bode well for the evening. Saoirse was quick to take her leave as her brother started stripping off his clothes, with no regard for the fact that his sister was in the room. By the time he reached the bathroom, and the tub of steaming hot water, he was completely naked. Reagan had to wonder if that hadn't been his plan from the moment he opened the door. It was certainly more effective than simply telling Saoirse to leave would have been.

"Damned guests are already arriving," he called out to her as he sank into the bathtub. Now he would have to hurry through bathing and dressing before the evening began. Damn it all.

His plans to have a long soak, and a glass of wine or two to settle himself before everyone arrived were shot. That was annoying, but it wouldn't have been so bad, were it not for the identity of the new arrivals. Tallis had arrived, nearly an hour before any of the guests were due, with Arionne. Marek's youngest cousin was an annoyance at any time, but now he was insufferable. Jareth had been forced to spend twenty minutes listening to the man rant about the insult to his house that resulted from Melot's behavior, and demanding that the King of the Goblins make reparations for his brother's blatant disregard for a husband's right. When he could bear it no longer, Jareth had felt obligated to point out that Arionne had been a willing participant, and that Tallis needed to look to his own wife before demanding any satisfaction from the Goblin King. He had no intention of covering the mess that Melot had made. He had too many other problems of his own to worry about, at the moment.

Unfortunately, that had only sent Tallis off on a monologue about Jareth's mortal pet (for which he very nearly found himself in the Bog of Eternal Stench), and the probable consequences of his rash decision to make a bid for Marek's throne, and defy the High King in the matter of the Dragon's claim on the girl. Jareth had no doubt that Tallis would do his utmost to make certain that as many of the nobles sided with Marek as possible. He mentally cursed the diplomacy that required him to actually welcome Tallis and Arionne, and treat them civilly. He would so dearly love to send them packing back to the High Court. Let Marek deal with his insufferable cousin; a man who had obvious pretensions to becoming the next High King.

He hurried through his bath, only taking the time to clean himself thoroughly. As soon as that was accomplished, he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off, wrapping himself into a towel before heading back to the bedroom, where his clothes were waiting for him. Reagan had moved while he was bathing, and was seated on the window seat, a book in hand, pointedly ignoring his presence. She wouldn't look back at him until he assured her that he was decently covered. He took the opportunity to study her. She looked absolutely stunning, and he felt a stirring of desire that he couldn't afford to indulge in at the moment.

"If you're ready, we should head down to the Throne Room."

She set the book down and looked over at him. He found himself wishing that he could read her thoughts. He was curious to know what she thought of him. She'd never once given an opinion on his appearance. He knew that he looked otherworldly to her. All Fae did. They were rather ridiculously attractive to humans, and Reagan was half-human.

He knew she had to feel some attraction to him, he didn't believe that her response to him in bed was feigned. Why should this bother him now? There were more than two hundred guests scheduled to descend on him at any moment, and he was worrying about whether his wife thought he was attractive?

_You have much more important things to worry about, old boy. Get a grip._

He waved the chamber door open once she joined him, and he slipped his arm through hers. He could feel the fine trembling of her hand through the material of his coat and shirt, as they approached the Throne Room. He gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze as they made their way through the guests who'd already arrived. Tallis and Arionne were now joined by several other nobles, as well as Jareth's family, who'd handled watching over the new arrivals until the royal couple was able to make an appearance. Jareth kept his head high as he felt all eyes on them, watching him escort Reagan to her throne, before seating himself. That seemed to be the signal everyone was waiting for, as they were suddenly set upon by nearly everyone, questions fired at Reagan from all sides.

The greeting continued for over an hour before the last of the guests arrived, and Jareth finally indicated that they should follow the crowd to the ball room. It was the first time Reagan had ever seen this room, and it looked strangely out of place among the rest of the castle. The room was paneled in mirrors and long white curtains, with swags of dark blue velvet hanging down. None of the stone that the castle was built from was visible. Reagan was pleased to see that her suggestion of foregoing a formal dinner had been followed. All of the tables and place cards had magically disappeared, and the gathered nobles were standing in groups, conversing as servants passed through with trays of drink and food.

As soon as they entered, the musicians (all human, thank goodness, as she'd heard what goblins considered music) began playing, and Jareth guided her into a waltz. Of course. No one else could begin dancing until the floor was opened by their hosts. Sylvan had told her that. It did not take long for other couples to join them, making Reagan feel slightly less self-conscious. If people were dancing, they weren't staring at her.

They danced only three dances before stepping off the floor and making their way around the room, so that Reagan could be properly introduced to those they hoped to make their allies. She held tightly to Jareth's arm as they went from group to group, making certain that no one was excluded from their attention. These people made her uneasy. There was something about them that just made her uncomfortable. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, and she didn't know what. And while much of the crowd was dressed in their best clothes and jewels (the centaurs could be forgiven for walking around naked), others appeared dressed for an orgy. There was almost an unhealthy air around certain groups as they made their way past. Was this what the rest of the Underground was like? If so, she couldn't bring herself to regret not being able to see it.

"We have to see them eventually, you know," Jareth finally told her after the third time she turned him in a different direction than the one he wanted. On the other side of the room, speaking with Haldrin and Saoirse, were Oberon and Titania. Reagan knew that they couldn't be ignored, but she dreaded this meeting. She still didn't trust Oberon, and Titania was a complete unknown to her. What was she supposed to say to the wife of the man who supposedly impregnated her mother? How would the Fae woman react?

She felt all eyes again on them as Jareth walked her over to the former High King and Queen, and she got the feeling that this was what they had all been waiting for. She also had the feeling that this meeting might determine just how much support they received from the other rulers. If the former High Queen chose to ignore her, or worse, lash out at her, most of the other women would follow suit. And if the women followed Titania, their men would be led by their example. She was well experienced with that trend. The Fae in question stared at her as they approached, her expression frosty. She looked almost the exact opposite of Oberon, with her hair so light it was almost white, and skin nearly as pale. She also looked as if she would love nothing better than to tear Reagan to shreds.

"Remember your place!" Reagan heard Oberon hiss quietly at his wife when they were very nearly there.

"That bastard woman's mere presence offends me!" Titania hissed back. Reagan wondered if anyone else could hear them. Oberon's hold on Titania's arm visibly tightened, and Reagan winced in sympathy.

"She's my daughter, woman! And you'll remember that your own bastards are the same age she is, and that I did not cast them out, as is my right."

Dear lord, this couldn't end well. Reagan started having second thoughts about meeting the former High Queen, and tried to unobtrusively pull away from Jareth. Jareth kept a secure hold on her arm, holding her against them as they greeted the group.

"Titania, I don't believe you've met my wife, Reagan."

The Fae woman stared at Reagan as if she was some sort of oddity, and Reagan felt her hackles rising. It certainly wasn't her fault this woman's husband had taken her mother as some sort of toy, and she'd be damned if she let Titania make her feel guilty, or inferior in some way. She returned the stare with a challenging gaze of her own.

"Yes, she does look almost exactly like your human companion. There's no mistaking the girl's mother. Her paternity, on the other hand—"

"Watch yourself, Titania. You don't want to make a scene here."

"Who else's could she be but yours, Oberon? Everyone knows how possessive you are of your little pets. No one would have dared make a move for your precious human. No, she is certainly your daughter. And she is absolutely lovely," Titania added, raising her voice enough to be heard by the others, "a most fitting queen for you, Jareth. I'm sure that you'll both be very happy together. I can see why you were so eager to marry her."

"Yes, Titania. We are quite happy here, in our home."

No one could mess the stress Jareth put on the words "in our home", or the challenging look he wore that dared anyone to contradict him, or make a vocal accusation. Tallis glared at him, but said nothing, and it appeared that the rest of the crowd had no interest in bringing up Marek's claims. A general sigh of relief could be heard throughout the room when it became obvious that there would be no altercation. Reagan saw what could only be some sort of currency trading hands, discreetly. She had to bite back a laugh at something she would never have associated with the Underground: betting pools.

Reagan couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere in the room warmed considerably once she had Titania's acknowledgment, and she lost track of the names of nearly everyone who was suddenly much more eager to speak to her. She threw Jareth a pleading look when Sylvan removed her from his side and pulled her into a group of chatting women. She cursed him under her breath when he did no more than smile reassuringly at her. The truth was that he was relieved the meeting between his wife and the former High Queen had gone so well. With that out of the way, he felt no need to keep her constantly by his side, and the more women she could make friends with, the more allies they might have.

"She seems to have settled into her role as your queen," Oberon commented. Jareth nodded his agreement. She had settled, far more easily than he expected.

"Her dragon has grown to nearly its full size. I expect that it will reach full physical maturity within the next fortnight."

"Truthfully?"

"Indeed. He's breathing fire, as well."

"Are you prepared to have a fully mature dragon in your kingdom?"

The potential for destruction was great. There was a reason, after all, that dragons lived in the mountains, where others did not. Draco could easily raze the entire goblin city to the ground without realizing it. He would have to see to creating a space for the dragon to fly freely, away from his subjects. He knew better than to try to rein the creature in; it would never work. They couldn't expect the dragon to ignore its instincts. He had plenty of land; he would have to make a point of finding the most suitable location in the next few days.

Reagan didn't know how many hours she'd spent on her feet, dancing and meeting the rulers of the other Underground kingdoms. It felt forever since she'd last been able to sit down, or even grab a drink or bite of food, and she was exhausted. Surely they couldn't go on much longer?

The room was now uncomfortably warm, and she really needed to get out. As soon as a break in the conversation presented itself, she grabbed Sylvan and told her that she was stepping out for some air. The Fae woman let her go with an "of course dear, clear your head", and she slipped through the crowds and out onto the balcony. She felt better the moment she stepped outside. Maybe she could finally breathe. It was much cooler, in the night air, and much quieter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. She really couldn't wait for this night to be over, and for all the guests to leave.

A sound alerted her that she wasn't alone, and she turned her head sharply at the noise. If someone had followed her out here to talk to her, she couldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Who's there?"

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, and Reagan began to inch her way back to the doors. There was no reason for anyone else to be out here, and certainly not hiding where they couldn't be seen. They had guest rooms for anyone who decided they needed privacy to—entertain—each other.

"Who are you?"

Judging from the size, the intruder was female, and when the hood was pushed back, Reagan nearly screamed.

"Norah?"

She had to be seeing things. Norah couldn't be here, Underground. She just—it wasn't possible."

"Hello Reagan. It's good to see you again."

"What—how-? Wait a minute. You remember me?"

Jareth had said it would be as if she never existed Above. How could Norah know who she was? None of this was making sense. Unless-

"Are you from here? The whole time you lived in Charleston, you were from here?"

"It's a long story. The short version is that yes, I am from the Underground. I would have come to see you sooner, but I didn't realize you were here until you didn't show up at school, and no one seemed to know you."

Reagan stood where she was as Norah stepped up and pulled her into a tight hug. It was good to see her friend again, whatever the reason. She'd thought she would never see anyone from her old life again.

"I've missed you, Reagan."

"I can't tell you how much I've missed home. This place is completely insane. Have you seen my brother? How's Cole?"

She hadn't been able to bring herself to check on them. She knew she wouldn't be able to take watching them, knowing that to them, she didn't exist.

"I've seen them. They're doing very well."

"Good." It meant that she'd done the right thing. It was far better that they forget her than think that they would never have children.

"I've brought you something."

Reagan looked at Norah curiously as that woman reached into the folds of her cloak and came back out with a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Reagan smiled when she accepted it, and found that it was ice cold. Of all the things to miss from home, it was this simple thing that she missed the most. Her poison of choice. She should have thought of asking Jareth to bring her some. Obviously, if he could bring all of her clothes, and her dog, he could bring something this simple. And he could travel Above freely. She would have to remember that.

"Norah, you're an absolute angel."

She unscrewed the cap and raised the bottle to her lips, drinking deeply. She didn't think she'd ever tasted anything so good in her life.

"Oh my word, that's wonderful. I'm going to have to get Jareth to stock up for me. Goblin Ale leaves so much to be desired."

She leaned against the wall as she suddenly started to feel light headed. Norah was watching her, but the expression wasn't concern. It was as if she was waiting for something, and Reagan felt those faint stirrings of alarm growing. Something wasn't right. She was starting to feel weak. And those eyes—staring into Norah's face, she knew she'd seen those eyes somewhere before, and not on her friend.

"What have you done?"

"Don't fight it, Reagan. Everything will be fine. Just close your eyes and sleep."

"Jareth!"

That couldn't be her voice. It was too weak. She tried to call out again, but no sound came. She stumbled along the wall, trying to get back to the ballroom, but Norah blocked her way. Reagan felt a moment of stark terror when she looked down at the hand on her arm, and saw the shift from skin to shimmering scales and back. No!

"Don't fight it, Reagan. Sleep now."

Just before the world went dark, she saw the impossible: Norah shifting from a woman to a full grown dragon. Her last conscious thought was that she must be in flight, as the wind whipped through her hair, and she felt sharp talons biting into her skin through her clothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Jareth was getting worried. Reagan was nowhere to be found, and he hadn't seen her in over an hour. He'd even sent goblins up to their suite, thinking that perhaps she'd slipped up to bed without him noticing, which was incredibly unlikely. Reagan didn't seem to be anywhere in the castle.

"Jareth, is something wrong?"

Saoirse joined him when she noticed his agitation.

"I can't find Reagan."

"I'm certain she's here somewhere."

"I haven't found her anywhere in the castle."

The only place he'd not yet been able to check was the tower. He couldn't risk having his disappearance noticed by any of their guests, and it was the one place the goblins couldn't just pop into.

"Then I'll check. No one will care if I'm gone."

At his nod, she disappeared. Perhaps she was in the tower. If so, he would be immensely relieved, after he yelled at her properly for disappearing on him. What troubled him was that no one had seen her. While she was certainly powerful enough to transport herself if she wished, she didn't have the training to do so. To go anywhere, she would have to physically walk, and she should have been seen.

Saoirse reappeared a moment later, now looking as worried as Jareth felt. She wasn't in the tower. That meant that she wasn't in the castle, and Jareth felt a sinking in his gut. She wouldn't just leave the castle, not when they had so many guests. Not on this night, which was so important.

"Perhaps she just went outside, to see her dragon, or her dog. Mother said that she went out on the balcony because she needed air earlier. She might have gone to her animals."

That was a possibility he'd considered, but dismissed it after only a moment. He knew that Reagan might do such a thing, if she felt too confined or overwhelmed, but she would not have stayed away so long. And she wouldn't have jumped from the balcony. She would have had to go back through the ballroom. There was no getting around the fact that someone should have seen Reagan leaving, if she left the room. She couldn't have simply disappeared, not on her own.

"She would have been back by now, if that was the case."

A low rumble shook the chandelier, and it was followed by an inhuman roar outside. The musicians stopped mid-song, and the guests froze in their tracks. After a moment of frightened silence, the room was filled with countless voices asking what was happening. Jareth had a terrible suspicion that he knew exactly what it was. He was probably one of the few Fae who'd actually heard a dragon vocalize their outrage before. Draco.

"Everything is quite alright, I assure you. Please, continue."

He felt a brief wave of disgust that his guests did exactly that. Something was clearly wrong, but they would rather enjoy themselves than find out what the problem was. The downside to immortality, perhaps: when time was all one had, one had to find ways to fill it. The pursuit of distraction, and pleasure, left little room for anything else. Why worry about anything when eternity had a way of making even catastrophes feel like no more than a minor inconvenience?

He shook his head as he transported himself out of the castle. He had far more important things to worry about than how much he despised some of his contemporaries. His wife was currently missing, and her dragon was furious, which was a good indication that she wasn't simply missing from the castle. He followed the cries until he found Draco, who'd been banished into the garden.

"Draco!"

The sound was enough to burst his ear drums, which would not be at all helpful at the moment. At the sound of his name, the dragon stopped, and looked down at the Fae who was now shorter than he was.

"I can't read your thoughts, so you'll have to answer me. Nod if the answer is 'yes', and shake your head if the answer is 'no'. Can you do that?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Is Reagan gone?"

He nodded again, and Jareth lost the small hope that she was simply hiding from the crowd somewhere.

"Do you know where she is?"

The dragon shook his head so violently Jareth worried he might hit something.

"Can you still speak with her?"

Again, a violent shake of the head. Damn. Only a tremendous distance would prevent Draco from being able to communicate with her. Whoever took her had her somewhere far away. It had to be Galen. The question was how. He wouldn't have been able to use magic, not in the Labyrinth. And if he'd even tried to get near the castle with the safeguards currently surrounding it, Jareth would have known.

"We'll find her."

He hoped it wasn't a lie. He was certain that she was on her way to the dragon kingdom, if she wasn't already there. He would have to prove it. He couldn't make the accusation without proof; not if he wanted the support of the other rulers.

"How could this happen?" Oberon demanded once Jareth returned to the castle. The other guests had been politely "encouraged" by the former High King to retire for the evening, so only Jareth's family and Oberon were waiting for him in the ballroom.

"I don't know yet. The safeguards are working. Galen couldn't have come near the castle."

"Then he sent someone else. Someone who could have gotten past the safeguards undetected."

"That still wouldn't explain how someone was able to take Reagan without raising an alarm. Even if it was someone Galen sent, they wouldn't be able to use magic to take her. And Reagan wouldn't just go quietly. We've seen firsthand what she's capable of."

Melot had a point. Not even Marek would have been able to use magic to take Reagan, not with the Labyrinth watching over her. And if anyone tried to bodily remove her, she would have put up a fight that would not go unnoticed, even in the chaos of a full ballroom. So how did someone get her out of the Goblin Kingdom?

"Where is the last place anyone actually saw Reagan? I suggest we begin our search there." Haldrin suggested. Jareth was grateful his brother-in-law was there. Elves were probably the least emotional of the Fae races, and Jareth's were currently running so high he was having trouble thinking. A level head was precisely what was needed.

"I saw her step out onto the balcony," Sylvan informed them. She must have been the last person to see Reagan. Again, she would have been noticed coming back into the ballroom. Haldrin and Oberon led the group that made their way out to the balcony. Jareth couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you know what this is, Jareth?"

He looked over to Melot, who held a bottle in his hands. Dr. Pepper. Oh yes, he recognized that.

"It's a beverage from Above."

What was it doing here? This was nothing he brought from Above, and there hadn't been any runners in the last two weeks. Not to mention, the only runner to even get close to the castle was Reagan, and she'd had nothing but the clothes on her back, and the book he'd given her.

He accepted the bottle from Melot, and looked at it. It had been opened, that much he could see. He carefully sniffed the contents, and nearly dropped the bottle. He didn't know how the beverage was supposed to smell, but he could smell the scent of belladonna, quite heavily. If Reagan had indeed drunk this, she would have been unconscious very quickly.

"She was drugged, then. Once she was unconscious, it would have been an easy enough matter to fly out of here with her. No magic necessary."

Damn. They'd been so worried about magical possibilities that they'd completely ignored the non-magic threats. He'd failed. He'd promised to keep her safe, and he'd failed.

"But why would she drink this, if that's what happened?" Sylvan was asking, "Why would she accept anything from someone she didn't know?"

An excellent question. There was no sign of a struggle, so if that beverage was the culprit, Reagan had consumed it willingly. She wouldn't have trusted something offered by a stranger. That left only one frightening possibility: Reagan knew her attacker.

"Melot, when you hunted Reagan above, did you see any of us with her?"

"I saw no one I recognized. I felt the trace of magic, but once I experienced Reagan's abilities firsthand, I assumed that it came from her."

"Think, Melot. When was that trace the strongest?"

"What are you thinking, Jareth?" The question came from Oberon, and Jareth looked directly at his father-in-law for the first time since discovering his wife's absence.

"She would only have accepted this from someone she trusted. Someone she no doubt spent a great deal of time with. I believe that Melot saw that person. Our best hope for finding her is for discovering precisely who drugged her."

There were a limited number of Fae who could travel Above freely, which should help. It should also help that the majority of those few who could do so were currently occupying the rooms in his castle. But even with that slight advantage, discovering the culprit would be difficult. During Samhain and Beltane, any Fae could travel above. There was no telling who had done so recently.

L_L

Reagan came to awareness slowly. Opening her eyes, she immediately closed them when the world started swimming around her. She opened her eyes again slowly, and cautiously took inventory of her body. Her head hurt beyond belief, her eyes felt gritty, and there was an awful aftertaste in her mouth. What happened?

There was another problem, probably more serious than her current physical condition: her physical location. This was no room in the castle that she recognized. There were no windows, no fireplaces. The roaring fire came from fire pit set into the floor. The walls were not the cut stone of the castle. They were stone, but they looked solid, as if the entire room had been carved out of one enormous block of stone. And the bed she was on. This was not her bed. It was far too large, for one thing. Larger even than the bed she shared with Jareth, and that one could have easily accommodated four people. Where was she?

There was no door, only an entrance covered with what looked to be leather. She could hear someone on the other side of it; more than one person, and she carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position. Whatever she was about to face, she'd be damned if she faced it lying down like an invalid. She reconsidered the wisdom of that attitude when the world started swimming again. She had to stop moving and hold on to her head until everything came back into focus. Only this time she wasn't alone in the room. Large hands were on her shoulders, steadying her. Reagan opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Galen, and Norah was right behind him.

"Carefully, now. You're suffering the after effects of the belladonna."

"You drugged me." She looked at Norah accusingly.

This woman was her friend. They'd spent Saturdays shopping, going to the movies; countless hours grading papers and making up final exams, all of it together. And Norah had drugged her and kidnapped her.

"I'm sorry it came to that, Reagan. It wasn't what we wanted at all. There wasn't another choice, with Jareth keeping such a close eye on you."

Reagan shrugged out of Galen's grip and glared at them both. She tried to scoot away, but movement was still not her friend, and Galen again held onto her to keep her from falling over.

"Drink this," Norah filled a cup and held it out to her; "it will help."

"As if I would trust anything you offered me now."

Did they think she was stupid? That she would really just accept food or drink from someone who'd just drugged her and kidnapped her? She didn't know what had happened to Norah, or how the woman ended up here, but she knew that Norah had somehow become her enemy.

"We're not here to hurt you, Reagan."

Maybe she was seeing things, but the other woman actually looked hurt that she would think such a thing. Reagan refused to feel any guilt over that.

"Then take me back home."

Galen tensed at the demand, and the grip on her arms tightened to the point she thought it would bruise. Norah opened her mouth to speak, and closed it almost immediately. Instead, she took another step towards the bed, cup in hand, and held it out entreatingly.

"Drink this, Reagan. It will help rid your body of the last of the belladonna. You'll feel much better."

Reagan reached out as if to take it, but knocked it out of Norah's hand. If they were going to ignore her, she refused to cooperate. Norah looked unhappy with the action, but resigned. Reagan didn't dare look at Galen to see his expression. She might try to claw his eyes out if she actually saw them.

"I know that this may be difficult for you to understand, Reagan, but you are home."

It was the first time that Galen had bothered to say a word directly to her. His hands started moving up and down her arms, as if he meant to be comforting. The gesture did nothing to soothe her. It only made her more wary. She tried to shrug out of his grasp, but he didn't release her.

"Let me go."

"You are safe here, Reagan. There's no need to fight any longer. No one will harm you."

"Bullshit. You people kidnapped me!"

"No, no we didn't kidnap you," Norah rushed out as she knelt beside the bed and took Reagan's hands in hers. "We corrected the mess that was made when the Goblin King brought you to his kingdom. You were never supposed to be Jareth's wife."

"How do you know who I was supposed to marry? And what gives you the authority to decide that?"

"Because you were supposed to be my wife!"

She couldn't help turning at that exclamation, and stared at the man who'd dared to order her kidnapping. He'd lost his mind if he thought that her finding that egg gave him the right to lay some sort of claim to her.

"The hell I am!"

She looked horrified at the very prospect. Norah sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Galen, let me speak to her."

Perhaps she would be more receptive if Galen wasn't holding onto her so possessively. They would need to handle this carefully. Jareth would no doubt come after her, once he figured out where she'd gone. They could easily keep her hidden, and keep him out of their stronghold, but the only definitive way to avoid a war was to have Reagan here of her own free will. Norah knew that the young woman would not be easy to persuade.

The Dragon glared at her, but left. Norah took his place on the bed. Reagan turned away, actually turned her back to face the wall, which hurt, though Norah quickly masked it. The half-Fae had a right to be angry.

"Reagan—"

"Get away from me."

"I know that you're angry, Reagan, but please hear me."

"What are you doing? You were my friend! How can you be part of this?"

"I am your friend, Reagan. But Galen is my brother, and your place is at his side. It always was."

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Because I've seen it."

That made even less sense. Reagan looked over her shoulder at the other woman, who was wearing the most earnest expression she'd ever seen.

"What do you mean, you've 'seen it'?"

"I have the gift of foresight, Reagan. I see things that will be. I saw my brother's future: under his rule, the stolen eggs would be recovered, and there would finally be a lasting treaty with the rest of the Underground. I saw his children, four of them female. The first female Dragons since my own birth. I saw the recovery of our race, Reagan."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?"

"I saw the same in your future."

No. Reagan didn't buy that for a second. Even if what Norah said was true, and she saw the future (which would really be one of the tamer things she'd seen since coming to the Underground), that didn't mean that Reagan's future was meant to be tied with Galen's. Visions weren't freakin' proof of anything.

"I saw it, Reagan. I saw your future, with Galen. I saw your children; just as I saw you in Rebecca's future. I have seen your future since the moment of your conception, and it is constant. Your future has always been with my brother."

"Even if I believed you, which I don't, by the way, how do you explain the fact that I grew up in Charleston? If my future was always with your brother, then why the hell wasn't I down here?"

"I failed to see Rebecca running away from Oberon. She'd been here five years, and seemed settled into her life. She was my friend in the Court, and never once did she even hint to being unhappy. None of us ever dreamed she would find a way to escape, or that she would attempt it."

"It doesn't sound like your visions are too reliable, then."

"They are, Reagan. I may not see everything, but nothing I've seen has ever failed to come to pass. When Rebecca disappeared, I feared for my brother's sanity. Knowing of you—many times during his fight to save our people, knowing of you and your shared future was all that kept him going. As soon as I located Rebecca, I went Above to watch over you. To keep you safe."

"Watching over me? Keeping me safe? Bullshit!"

She didn't believe any of it. Who the hell did these people think they were? What gave them the right to try to direct her life? She wasn't going to be this man's damned wife, and them saying it was so wouldn't make it true!

"Reagan, you must be rational for once. Why would I lie? You've known me for years, Reagan. I've never lied to you."

"Never lied? Everything was a lie! My entire existence was a lie! One you helped to perpetuate for your own selfish purposes! What was the end goal, Norah? What was the point of stalking me in Charleston?"

The female Dragon drew in a sharp breath at the accusation, but didn't deny it. Reagan would be her sister, and she was owed honesty from this point. It was the only way she would ever learn to trust them, which was an absolute necessity.

"I would have brought you down here during Beltane. It's one of the only times you could be brought here to stay permanently. You're finally matured enough to fit your role, Reagan. You would have come to our kingdom, and been brought to my brother. It's unfortunate that the Goblin King brought you first. You're as a sister to me, Reagan. You always have been. We had to bring you home. This is where you belong."

At that, Reagan shot up from the bed, ignoring how that action made the room spin. The woman she'd considered a friend had just calmly informed her that they'd planned to kidnap her and make it so that she was unable to ever return home. They'd planned this for years, based off of a vision of her future. No more. She'd had enough of being told what her future was supposed to hold. She would make her own damned decisions.

"No! I made my choice! I chose to marry Jareth, and your damned visions do not outweigh my right to direct my life, so go to Hell, and take your brother with you! I will not be his wife!"

"Reagan, you are his queen! Your children will save our race!"

It probably wasn't a good idea to let her anger get the better of her, or to release it at the closest thing she would probably have to an ally in this place, but she couldn't bring her self to care. With a blast of energy, she sent Norah flying into the wall, and she ran out of the room. She found herself in a much larger room that was carpeted with furs, and held large chairs and a book case. Some sort of sitting room, then. There were two tunnels through the room, which one to choose?

Reagan realized that she had to be in some massive underground structure. She had to get to the surface, and get the hell out of here. She had to get home. She had no idea how long she'd been gone, but Jareth had to be frantic. He was no doubt already looking for her.

Hearing movement coming from the bedroom, Reagan ran into the tunnel on the left. The torches on the wall lit themselves automatically as she passed them, which worried her. If Norah was following her, it wouldn't be hard to find her with a trail of light to guide the way. She soon realized she'd gone the wrong direction when the air started to smell even staler. She was getting deeper underground. Dear God, she couldn't go back the way she came. Norah was certain to be there, and possibly Galen as well. But she couldn't keep going the wrong direction. There was no telling what was down there.

"_You can't stay here, Reagan. You have to move."_

The mental order was enough to shake her from the wall. It was a terrible idea, heading back to where she knew others were waiting for her, but she couldn't go further underground. She couldn't stomach the thought of being buried alive down there if something was to cave in. Maybe she would get lucky, and Norah would have already gone off looking for her. She could hope.

She found her way back to what she figured was the main room with relative ease; the torches hadn't gone out. A bit of fortune at last; the room was empty. Perhaps she could make it through the other tunnel, and outside.

"Reagan."

The voice came from behind her. Galen. She hadn't even heard anyone approaching. He must have been in that tunnel behind her. If she'd continued, would she have run straight into him? Well, she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Her muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. She was going to get through that other tunnel to the surface, or go down fighting.

"Reagan, don't do it," he warned her, even as his hand landed on her shoulder and he carefully spun her around to face him.

"I am not your enemy, Reagan."

Putting all her weight into it, she pulled back and punched him directly in the face. He let go reflexively, and she used the distraction to sprint for the other tunnel. She heard a roar of anger, and Galen hot on her heels. She cursed the ball gown and shoes that prevented her from getting any lead over him. In only seconds, she was pulled back into his arms, and carried back into the bedroom. She lashed out as they moved, aiming for anything that was within reach: face, arms, sensitive body parts were all fair game. She had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt in pain as her kick to the kneecap landed spot on, before she was unceremoniously dumped on the bed. He immediately pinned her down, deflecting every blow she tried to land as he began the process of disrobing her.

"Get your hands off me, you crazy bastard!"

"Stop fighting me, woman! You are my queen!"

"Over my dead body!"

She bit his lip when he leaned forward and attempted to plunder her mouth with his own. Reagan knew real fear when he managed to remove all of the jewels that had weighed her down the entire night, and her shoes. This wasn't Jareth, who'd stopped the moment she began to freak out. This was a lunatic on some deranged mission, and she had the sinking feeling that nothing she did would stop him. She knew her fears had proven correct when he gave up on unlacing the dress and simply ripped it off her, leaving it in shreds on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Mentions of non-con in the first few paragraphs, and towards the end of the chapter. I don't think it's explicit enough to warrant an M rating, but if the majority disagrees, please let me know and I'll change the story rating. Sorry for the hiatus, this chapter just did not want to cooperate. At all. Reviews are always appreciated, especially with this chapter, since I'm not sure just how satisfied I am with it.**

Galen looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. He could see the bruises already forming on her pale skin, and felt a moment's guilt. He'd tried to be as gentle as he could with her, but she'd fought him. She struck him, called him monster and other foul names, even drew blood. This was his queen, the woman who would help to save his species.

He'd wanted their coupling to be easy for her, enjoyable. He'd waited decades for her, ever since Norah discovered that Oberon's mortal mistress carried his future queen. Decades imagining having her in his bed, an eager participant in their lovemaking. He didn't think it was conceit to claim that he was a most capable lover, when none of the women he'd bedded ever complained. He'd anticipated a thoroughly pleasurable union with his queen, once Norah brought her to him.

Instead, because he lost control, they'd come together in violence. He closed his eyes against the memories of her shrieks of outrage, and her screams of pain, as he moved within her, pinning her hands above her head, holding on to them as an anchor as he thrust towards his own release. He'd never taken a woman unwillingly before. He regretted having to do so now, but that would not prevent him from doing so again tonight, or any other night. Reagan was his. He would not give her up.

He cursed Jareth for his interference, for bringing Reagan Underground before Norah could do so. He knew that Norah's visions were true. Reagan was meant to be his queen, to help save his people. And she was meant to be happy with that fate. Norah had seen a future where Reagan loved him, where that feeling was mutual. It was a future where they were not simply king and queen, but lovers, companions, confidants.

Now, thanks to Jareth, that future was in shambles. The Goblin king had the audacity to challenge not just Galen's claim on his mate, but the High King himself. Knowing Marek would do what was right, Jareth had colluded with the former High King to keep the woman for himself. Gods only knew what they'd told Reagan to convince her to bond with Jareth. Whatever it was, she now saw him as a monster. She would see this mountain stronghold as a prison, not her home.

Norah was ever optimistic that with time Reagan would see that this was the better place, and Galen the better choice. Galen knew better. She would never stay of her own will, not while she was bonded to Jareth. Her head was filled with the mortal ideas that bonding was about choosing one's mate. It was a pity that Rebecca managed to escape Above. Had his queen been raised Underground, where she belonged, they would not now have an issue. She would have been his from the start.

Reagan shifted in her sleep, and he heard her soft whimper as she landed on a bruise. Galen carded his fingers gently through her tangled hair, but stopped when she pulled away. She was curled away from him, hunched in on herself. She was doing her best to protect herself, from him. That thought grated on his conscience. His queen should not ever feel that she had to fear him. He should never give her cause to do so.

That was just something else for which he could blame Jareth. Of all the women the Goblin King could have chosen to abduct from Above, he had to choose the woman who already belonged to another. If Jareth wanted a mortal pet so much, he could have any other woman. But instead of taking a mortal, he'd taken the half-Fae daughter of Oberon, the woman who was fated to be Galen's. And putting that right meant that instead of courting the woman, he'd had to resort to kidnapping, and rape.

Any hope of keeping her without going to war rested on getting her pregnant, as soon as possible. The maternal instinct ran deep within the half-mortal. Norah had known Reagan her entire life, and she was absolutely certain that Reagan would never abandon her child. He would have to bed her, willing or not, until he was certain his child grew within her. But how he would prefer to have her willing, and wanting him, as his sister had seen!

She was shivering, and it was only then that he noticed the fire dying out. He took up one of the furs from the foot of the bed and spread it out over her. He was comfortable in the cool of the mountain, she was not. He would have to do his best to accommodate her.

That brought to mind the practical issues of having Reagan here. Her only possessions were the gown she'd been wearing last night, and the jewels. The jewels would eventually find their way back to the Goblin Kingdom, since she would have Dragon jewels here, and the gown, well, the remains of it laid on the floor beside the bed. She had not even a chemise to cover herself. He would have to arrange appropriate clothing for her, immediately. He wanted no one else, not even his sister, to see her body. That sight was for him alone.

She would need food. It had now been several hours since she'd eaten. Even if she'd eaten anything at the ball, she'd now been in his country for over half a day. That was fourteen hours. He was unsure how long she could go without food, but he would not put it to the test. He just hoped she would eat it.

Leaving Reagan to her sleep, Galen slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of pants as he went. He was surprised to see Norah in the main room, a tray of food in her hands and a worried look on her face. She must not have expected him to come out of his own bedroom.

"Galen, what have you done?"

"She is my queen, Norah."

He took the tray from her, but she followed him into the bedroom and saw the woman curled up in the bed. Her eyes travelled to the ruined gown on the floor, and her eyes narrowed at her brother.

"How could you?"

Galen's own eyes narrowed at the challenging tone in his sister's accusation as he set the tray on the small table near the fire pit. He started to speak, but thought better of it. He didn't want to wake Reagan with an argument. His queen needed her rest, especially after the previous night. She might be Oberon's daughter, but she certainly lacked his stamina. He pushed past Norah, and stalked through the main room, back through the tunnel that led to the pools. They would not be overheard there.

"How could you?" Norah demanded again.

"She was trying to run away, Norah. I had no choice."

"No choice?"

She slapped him, hard, the sound reverberating through the cavern.

"You dare claim you had no choice but to rape her!"

She moved to slap him again, but he caught her hand. He let her get away with it once, as his sister. He would not do so again.

"That's right, sister. I had no choice. If she runs away, bringing her here was for nothing."

"And you've just guaranteed that she'll try to run again! She needs time, Galen. She'll never trust us if you force her!"

"There is no time, Norah! It won't take Jareth long to figure out where she is, and he will come for her. If she doesn't stay of her own will, there will be war. And we have only a few months, at most, before that happens."

It would take the Goblin King that long to exhaust every diplomatic possibility. Galen was certain Jareth would try other means before resorting to war. Once that failed, he would have to rally his allies before he could launch any sort of attack that could hopefully succeed. They had possibly four months before the first attacks came.

"Yes!" Norah hissed at him. "We have months to convince her to stay! She'll want to avoid a war as much as we do, Galen!"

Galen shook his head at his sister. It was sometimes easy to forget how young she was, not even five hundred years. She'd been sheltered from the last of the wars, guarded as the last female of the royal line. She'd never witnessed the loss of life that came from such fighting. Her wish to avoid war came from the abstract idea that war was bad, not from the experience of losing a loved one.

And she'd never taken a mate. She didn't understand the possessiveness of a male over his mate. Galen had been content to let her spend her decades Above, as it kept the possibility of someone carrying her off to a minimum (a real possibility given the shortage of women among his people), but she appeared to have absorbed human ideas of choosing a spouse, and women having the choice. Perhaps it was time to remedy that. There were a number of Dragons who'd expressed interest in his sister. Men he trusted. Men who could keep her well occupied and give her children of her own to devote her attention to. He would see to it once this issue of Reagan was settled.

"Norah, you've known Reagan her entire life. She's chosen to bond to Jareth. Because of whatever ideas they put into her head she fears me. Do you honestly believe that she would ever be convinced to stay unless she carried my child? If you tell me there's another way, I'll listen."

Norah wanted to slap her brother again. He was right in that. It didn't matter what they told her, Reagan was convinced that they were her enemy. She would never agree that her choice was less important than her fate. The only thing that would overrule her in that regard was a pregnancy. She wouldn't be allowed to leave if she was pregnant, and she would never abandon her child once it was born. There was no other way.

"She's my friend, brother. This isn't what I wanted for her."

"I take no joy in this either, Norah. I would rather devote the time to winning her over, and have her willingly, but we don't have that time. She must be with child by the time Jareth can amass an army. I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish that, even take her by force. You must still be a sister to her, and aid in her adjustment to this life."

He left his sister with an order to arrange clothing for Reagan, eager to return to his bed. He had no pressing duties this morning, as he'd warned all of his advisors of Reagan's coming, and that their issues would have to wait for at least a few days, unless it was a true emergency. He intended to spend all of his time with his new queen.

L-L-L-L-L-L-L

Oberon was livid. It could only be Galen who'd taken his daughter from her home, and her king. She'd been gone for over half a day now. Jareth's exhausted guests had been questioned before being dismissed. No one knew anything, and he was inclined to believe them. Even if he was no longer High King, Oberon was still one of the most powerful Fae, ever. No lesser creature wanted to anger the Fae who could easily destroy them. By noontime the castle had been emptied of all guests.

Jareth was now sequestered in his study with Haldrin and Renaud. They were still attempting to figure out just how someone had managed to steal Reagan away. The evidence pointed to someone Reagan trusted giving her enough Belladonna to render her unconscious, and then leaving with her. Any number of Fae could have transported away with her, but all of the guests were accounted for, and only the guests were allowed to use magic inside the kingdom at this time. That was why they'd believed Reagan to be protected; no one could use magic unauthorized by Jareth, and the Labyrinth. No, far more likely was that a Dragon had simply flown away with her.

Oberon needed to know who among the Dragons could go Above at will, and who had recently been gone. It would give them a place to begin their search. And he knew just where to go to find that out. He loathed the very thought of brining his wife into the fold, but she would know the answers. And if she decided not to cooperate, well, he would simply have to remind her of her place. Much as he did still care for Titania, he would not allow one of her petty rants to interfere with finding his daughter, and getting her back before it was too late.

He left a note explaining where he was going, and in the blink of an eye was transported back to his own palatial estate. There were perks to being a former High King; his retirement estate was larger than some of the Underground kingdoms. Servants nodded respectfully, but kept their distance from the obviously angered man as he stalked through columned halls towards the wing his wife occupied. Ever the pragmatist, he'd decided long ago that the best way to keep the peace with his volatile wife was to make certain they each had their own space for private entertaining.

He was certain that Titania was here, as he'd ordered her to return home for the duration of this incident, rather than run off with one of her lovers. He needed her where he could keep an eye on her. He knew she wasn't part of the plot to take Reagan away, as she hated Marek just as much as he did, and was only slightly more tolerant of the Dragons; she would never willingly help them. But he didn't doubt that she would be pleased with the girl's disappearance, and might do whatever she could to hinder Reagan's recovery because of jealousy. One never knew quite what to expect of Titania's mercurial moods, so it was best to simply keep her under observation and prepare for any outcome.

Titania was soaking in the bath when Oberon found her. Her maids took one look at his countenance and immediately made themselves scarce. Titania simply looked up at her husband and smiled mockingly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, dear husband? It's been a long time since you've joined me here."

"You've had other company, Titania. Company you found superior to my own. Which of the Dragons can travel Above freely?"

"Since when do you care about the Dragons, Oberon? You had little to do with them when you were High King, surely you can have nothing to do with them now."

"No games today, woman. Reagan was taken last night."

He could tell that the news surprised her. She couldn't hide the shock, or the jealousy that he was there for his daughter.

"Of course. You're concerned for the bastard of your mortal pet. Why am I not surprised? You always were more concerned about that damned mortal than your own wife."

"The role of scorned woman doesn't become you, Titania."

She could hardly rail at him for infidelity when she was the first to take a lover. She actually laughed at that.

"You don't honestly think I'm jealous of your lovers, do you, Oberon? As you've said, I've had plenty of my own. But you took a mortal. A human. It was an insult to all common decency, to sully your powerful Fae blood with a human woman. A woman who didn't even want you. She ran away at the first opportunity, didn't she?"

Oberon stepped forward threateningly. He would not stand for this from his own wife. Rebecca had been far superior to the Fae women he'd bedded. He'd never had to wonder if the emotion he felt from Rebecca had been feigned, never had to worry about a hidden agenda with the mortal woman. Rebecca had been the first lover in ages that he could claim to have actually cared for.

And now Rebecca's daughter, his daughter, was in the clutches of a creature he wouldn't wish even on Titania. The Dragons were wild, savage creatures. Their lands were barren, and desolate. They gave the appearance of men, but inside they were as untamed as their cousins. The wars between Dragons and other Fae tended to start over Dragon actions. They were quick to take insult at any perceived slight, and over eager for fighting. Oberon understood that Galen was attempting to save his race as their numbers dwindled ever smaller, but that was no excuse for the atrocities committed. Over the last centuries, all Fae cities closest to the dragon lands had been razed to the ground, and at least forty Fae women (that were confirmed, who could say for certain the actual number?) had vanished into the mountains of the Dragons, and none had been recovered. Of all the races of the Underground, the Dragons had been the worst to deal with.

"Enough of this woman! Answer the question. Which of the Dragons can travel Above freely?"

Titania seemed to realize that any patience was expended, and she was treading into dangerous territory. She swallowed, hard, at the glint in her husband's eye, and sat up straight, putting herself on display. She might hate the mortal woman who'd taken so much of his attention, but she still wanted the man himself. He was powerful, and his power kept her position secure, so long as she remained in his good graces.

"The only Dragon I know of with such ability is the king's sister, Norah. The one who also has visions of the future."

Norah. Oberon had forgotten her. He hadn't seen her in decades, not since—not since Rebecca left. She'd been a good friend to Rebecca in the court, one of the only Fae to not follow Titania's treatment of the mortal. She could have easily gone Above when Rebecca managed to escape.

An unpleasant thought occurred to him. Norah could be behind this entire incident. If any of her visions involved his daughter, he had no doubt that she would do whatever she felt necessary to bring them to fruition, including abducting her. He had to speak to Jareth, immediately.

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps your daughter really does belong to the Dragon, Oberon?" Titania asked carefully, "Would a treaty with the Dragons not be more beneficial for us? Consider the position you would have among them, if you supported Galen. Near-Father to the king."

If they didn't protest, if they allowed Galen to keep the girl he'd gone to such trouble to kidnap, Titania was certain they could get a guaranteed peace treaty with the Dragons out of it. Her husband could accomplish with this one gesture what Marek hadn't been able to do yet with all of his concessions. Oberon was still the most influential Fae in the Underground; if he spoke to the other rulers, they would follow his lead. Jareth would be furious, but even he could eventually be made to see that peace with the Dragons was more important than his personal feelings.

"Mind your words, Titania. Reagan is bonded to Jareth, a fact that cannot be undone by Marek or Galen. Whatever claim Galen thinks he has is immaterial. He has declared war in this action."

Titania wanted to protest, but Oberon vanished. She huffed as she sank back into her bath. He was being shortsighted, stubborn over that half-mortal bastard. There were ways of getting around the inconvenience of an existing bond. Titania was certain that Galen would have a solution to that little problem.

She would have to do what she could behind the scenes. This was a chance that was not likely to ever come again, and she would not allow her husband to simply ignore it because it was unpleasant to him. A few well-placed words in the right ear would go a long way to accomplishing her goals. It was time to call on a few friends.

L-L-L-L-L-L

Reagan woke slowly, to the feel of a hand sliding through her hair and one coming around her waist. She just wasn't in the mood this morning, and swatted at her husband's hand.

"Jareth, stop it."

The hand on her waist tensed, and she drew in a sharp breath as it tightened on a bruise. Jareth was never rough. Overly enthusiastic on some nights, yes, but never rough. She became instantly alert at the realization that she was bruised and sore in places she shouldn't be. She was faced with stone wall, and instantly she knew that last night wasn't a horrible nightmare. It wasn't Jareth lined up against her back, freely caressing her body. It was the monster who'd spent last night trying to fuck her into submission.

"You will forget him, Reagan, in time."

She couldn't tell if those words were supposed to be threatening or reassuring, but when Galen's hand drifted upward from her waist and squeezed her breast, she tried to pull away. She couldn't take another—she'd die before she let him near her again.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

She couldn't pull free of his grip as he held her against him, and she could get no leverage in kicking her legs. She slapped at the parts of him that she could reach, but to no effect. Behind her he was immovable, well, most of him. Certain parts of his anatomy were growing very interested in the proceedings. If she could just turn around and face him, if she could push him off of her, something…but he seemed to know what she was thinking, and instead of giving her any chance to escape he slipped a knee between her legs, spreading them enough that he could enter her from behind. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as he began slowly thrusting, entwining their hands in front of her to hold her closer to him. His other hand continued to card through her hair in what was meant to be a soothing gesture.

"There will come a time when you want me as much as I want you, Reagan," he whispered into her ear in his native tongue, even as she tried futilely to pull away from him, still cursing him. He would have to teach her the Dragon tongue. Endearments sounded so much better in his native language than the common tongue spoken through the Underground.

He was taking all possible care not to hurt her this time, to show her that he was not always a monster. He could be tender, and gentle. When she stopped fighting him, he would show her just how considerate a lover he could be. He could feel her muscles clenching and unclenching around him as he continued his slow assault; she was beginning to respond to him. It was simply an instinctive physical response to the stimulation of her body, but he saw it as a good sign that this time at least she would receive pleasure from their coupling. The tears trailing down her cheek were not such a good sign, and he carefully kissed them away, and then continued his kisses across any available skin. If he closed his eyes he could almost believe that this wasn't a rape, and it was with that fantasy in his mind that he thrust his way to his own fulfillment.

He remained buried inside her, spilling his seed into her, as he released her hand and his own trailed down her body to make sure she also found release, ignoring her protests and squirming away from him. He wanted to stay joined to her until he was sure that his seed was deep enough to take root in her womb, but slid out when his organ began to soften. He dropped a kiss on top of her head when she winced as he moved.

He held her tightly against him for a moment before sitting up and reaching for the pants he'd discarded. Norah would arrive any moment with clothes for Reagan, and he couldn't say he wanted his sister to see him naked. Besides, Reagan needed food, and if she was at all female, she would want to bathe after so much time had passed. His plans for the next few days did extend past bedding his queen. She must come to accept his presence, a task that might possibly be made easier if they spent time together in a non-threatening way.

Once he was covered, he passed his robe onto her, and she slipped into it without complaint, eager to cover herself. He slipped out of the bed, and returned with the tray of food. She watched his movements warily, and it put him in mind of a wounded animal.

"You must be hungry."

Reagan didn't answer him verbally, she simply shook her head. He set the tray on the bed beside her, and joined her. She slid across the bed until she was against the wall, and could go no further.

"Eat, Reagan. I know you must be hungry. It has been many hours since you last had any food."

When he pushed the tray towards her, she pushed it back at him. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her of just how long it had been since she'd eaten, and the sound filled the room, but she still pushed it away. She wouldn't eat anything they offered. She wouldn't drink anything. She wouldn't do anything that might give this lunatic the idea that she could accept what he did.

"Don't be foolish, woman. You must eat. I'll not see you starve yourself."

This time she kicked the tray he nudged at her, and sent it sliding off the bed and onto the floor. Galen glared at her, and she stared back at him defiantly. It might not be the wisest course of action; fighting as opposed to cooperating, but it was the only one she could live with. She had to hold out until Jareth found her. She knew he would search for her, and with the threats they'd been living under recently, it wouldn't be difficult to figure out where she was. Jareth would come for her. She knew it with absolute certainty.


	19. Chapter 19

Oberon was growing increasingly frustrated. His daughter had been missing for nearly two weeks. Two weeks of Marek avoiding him, and the other members of the High Court debating over the issue. There were those who believed, like him, that the Dragons must be dealt with immediately. Allowing the abduction of a queen from another kingdom would set a dangerous precedent. They also agreed that Marek had given far too much to the Dragons even before this.

But there were a surprising number of Fae who were of the mind that they should delay any action. Oberon was alarmed by those, as many of them were ones whose support he'd counted on. Their leader argued patience, and doing everything politically possible before resorting to action. Oberon wished he could shake some sense into them. Of course he wished to work diplomatically first. War was a last resort, not a first, but they must be prepared for the possibility that it might happen. His words were falling onto a surprising number of deaf ears.

It made no sense. Many of them weren't even supporters of Marek's rule, and still they defended his current inaction. He knew most of them were very self-serving, and looked to their own interests, but these were the very people who'd enjoyed Jareth's hospitality and acknowledged their support of him the night Reagan was taken. There was no cause that he could see for them to change their mind so quickly.

"Oberon."

"Cadmus."

He was surprised that the Centaur representative approached him. The centaurs had refused to take a public position on the matter.

"They are fools, the lot of them," he gestured at the group that Oberon had only just left. As Oberon was inclined to agree with him, he did not argue.

"They are far too interested in protecting their own positions at Court. So long as Marek does not oppose the Dragon's actions, they will not. And Marek will only act as best suits him."

"You should not have retired so soon, Oberon. It was a mistake, to make one such as Marek High King. You should have stayed, until there was a better candidate for your replacement."

That thought had crossed Oberon's mind a number of times in the last six centuries, but never more often than it had in the last weeks. He'd been ready to retire, after millennia on the throne, but now he was regretting that this had to happen when he wasn't on the throne. Still, not being on the High Throne gave him the chance to work personally in this, and that was an advantage he couldn't discount.

"This will lead to war. I have no doubt about that. If Marek does not order Reagan's return, Jareth will move against Galen."

"If war comes, we will fight it."

"Is that an official answer?"

"It is. Cyrus will not support the stealing of another man's wife. His hope is that this can be solved without war, but if Marek will not act, he will lose the support of the Centaurs."

That was welcome news. He needed more such announcements, but the centaurs were definitely a good start. They were numerous, they were powerful, and they were dangerous creatures. Added to the fact that they had treaties with a number of the Underground kingdoms, they were powerful allies to have. There were a number of rulers more afraid of Cyrus and his people than they were or Marek and his power. No one would want the centaurs to turn against them.

"Thank you, Cadmus. That is good news."

"You should also know that if a political solution cannot be reached, Cyrus intends to call for Marek's removal. He has not proven to be an effective High King."

Oberon wasn't sure how he felt about that particular bit of news. He personally thought Marek was a fool, but to remove him completely—was there a candidate for High King who would be better? Jareth was by far the best choice (and he didn't say that because of Jareth's marriage to his daughter, the man was truly qualified), but as Goblin King he could never be a candidate, and he wouldn't want the job even if it was offered. Oberon didn't have much confidence in any members of the High Court. They could very well end up with someone even worse if Marek was removed.

"That is Cyrus' decision to make. I will not try to influence him one way or the other."

Cadmus looked surprised.

"Not even if it meant getting your daughter back?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to get Reagan out of Galen's hands. I simply meant that it is not my place to influence a call for Marek's removal."

"I understand."

Oberon doubted Cadmus understood his thoughts, but did not correct him. Let them think that he was simply concerned for the appearance of his attempts to instigate the removal of his successor. It was, after all, a valid concern.

"A friendly warning, Oberon, out of my king's respect for your long service to all the Underground: the source for this sudden change of opinion among the nobles lies in your own house. If you hope to accomplish anything, you must address the sedition in your own home."

Cadmus left him with a respectful nod, as Oberon absorbed his words in shock. Sedition against him, in his own home? It could only be Titania. He would deal with her, harshly, the moment he returned home. This could not be allowed to stand. The woman knew exactly what he was trying to accomplish, and appeared to be doing her level best to circumvent him. She would learn her place.

L-L-L-L-L

Galen was growing concerned. Reagan was beginning to deteriorate before his very eyes. No matter how he tried to entice her to eat, she refused all food and drink. She was attempting to starve herself, and he couldn't force her to eat. The last time he'd tried, she'd managed to send him flying into a wall, which now had a large crack in it from the force of the impact. He supposed it should be some consolation that soon she would be too weak to fight him when he tried to feed her, but it should never have reached this point.

Fourteen days. It felt like the blink of an eye and an eternity all at the same time. Fourteen days spent in close quarters with a woman who openly feared him. He'd done everything he could think of to spark her interest in her new home, but she remained stubbornly unresponsive to any overture of peace. The library was ignored, and she had no interest in the pools if he was with her. What she was doing with her days once he finally went back to the business of running the kingdom, he didn't know.

He knew the confinement had to be wearing on her. He'd offered a tour of their apartment, and she'd absorbed every detail, until he refused to show her the exit. However beneficial it might be for her to get out into the open air, he would not take the chance that she might try to escape. The tunnel to the outside was always carefully guarded, so that she couldn't get out. She seemed determined that Jareth would rescue her, and until she accepted that she was never leaving, she would remain confined to their apartment.

Norah fared no better, and he knew it hurt his sister. They had been close Above, and now Reagan treated her as a stranger. Worse, she treated her as an enemy. All of his sister's attempts to draw the other woman out were failures. Reagan simply behaved as if Norah wasn't even in the room.

He'd dismissed Norah's suggestion that Reagan be allowed to interact with some of the other Fae women who were now bonded to Dragons. Her argument was that it could only be helpful for Reagan to see that women in a similar position to her own had settled here and were happy. She'd been Above too long. Allowing Reagan to interact with the other Fae women would be far more likely to incite all of them to attempt to revolt.

Galen was fully aware that many of the Fae women his men had brought into his kingdom were just as discontented as Reagan. With such a scarcity of female Dragons, his men had been forced to look outside of their own race for mates. Few, if any, of the Fae women in his kingdom were here of their own free will. They were too afraid of the Dragons to willingly come to the country and bond with a Dragon male. The result was that many unattached women were simply taken from their country, and later, through Marek, compensation was made to their families.

For centuries the other Fae kingdoms had delighted in painting the Dragons as complete savages, or worse, monsters just waiting to drag unsuspecting women off, never to be seen again. While it was true that no woman left once she was brought, it wasn't because his men were monsters. It was because they knew absolutely that no woman brought under duress would come back if she was allowed to return to see her family. It was ridiculous to blame a man for not wanting his wife to leave him. It wasn't a sentiment unique to Dragons; no Fae male would ever allow his woman to leave. Yet, because they were Dragons, that action made them monsters. Why could none of the others see that they were simply trying to save their race? If they could determine why so few females were being born and rectify that, they would. But centuries of searching by the best minds in his kingdom had yielded no answers. As it was, what other choice did they have?

Thoughts of children took his mind back to Reagan. Norah had seen the children they would have, and all were female but one. His queen was very likely pregnant now. He could smell how very fertile Reagan was. He continued to bed her every night, and while she still fought him, it was getting easier to coax her body into responding. She would not give herself to him yet; it would be quite some time before he could expect her willing participation, but their coupling was far less violent than before. He was learning her body's responses, her most sensitive areas, and the easier he was with her, the less she physically fought. They should know within a few more weeks whether she was yet with child.

Thinking of Reagan…Galen glanced up at the sun. It was high, past the noon tide; time for the midday meal. He dismissed Warhelm and the others who were assisting with reinforcing the supports to the main Hall. He would join Reagan for the meal, and this time he would see to it that she ate. She was far too weak by now to toss him into a wall again. If only she would see reason.

"Reagan?"

He entered the chamber, tray in hand, but she wasn't there. He set the tray on the table and walked quietly into the bedroom. She was much more tired in her weakened state, she might be napping. No, she wasn't in there, either. The guards had assured him that she hadn't tried to leave again, so she could only be in the pools, or the small bathroom he'd installed for her. Leave it to Fae women to be so modest about a simple bodily function that they could not utilize the communal privies (not that those would have done Reagan any good since she wasn't leaving their apartment).

"Reagan, I've brought food," he called down the tunnel, so that she would be aware of his coming. She would be less than pleased if he walked in to find her nude, and as she had no sort of bathing costume she would be completely unclothed if she was indeed in the pools. A sharp metallic scent hit his nose as he made his way down the tunnel, and he picked up his pace. There shouldn't be any metallic smell.

"Reagan?"

His concern grew to outright worry when he received no answer to his call. She wasn't in the pool, so he changed direction for the bathroom. The dull thud was reason enough for him to break down the door, and he stopped in horror, taking in the sight before him.

Reagan sank to the floor, a piece of metal in her hands, blood running down an arm. The sink was filled to overflowing with water, water that was spilling over in a reddish tint.

"What have you done?"

She shrank away as he approached her, reminding him of a wounded animal. He knelt down beside her, careful to keep his movements as soothing as possible.

"Reagan."

He reached for her face, but she jerked her head away, and he immediately withdrew his hand. He would not provoke her further, not in this state. Instead, he took the metal from her (he now recognized it was a piece that belonged inside the toilet's tank), and gently lifted her bleeding arm, using his much larger hand to apply pressure in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"How can I show you the life you'll have here with me," he asked quietly. "How can I do that?"

He expected no answer, and was unsurprised when he didn't receive one. He held her arm until the bleeding slowed to a trickle, then used a towel as a bandage. When she still didn't move, he stood to his feet, then effortlessly picked her up and carried her back to the main room. He hid his alarm at how slight she felt, and held her closer to him. He could not let her simply fade away from him.

Still holding her, he sank down onto the couch as he called for the guards posted at the entrance, the tray within easy reach. He wasn't about to let her go while she was like this. He carefully brushed the hair away from her face before he reached out for the goblet of water and brought it to her lips, silently praying that she wouldn't fight him on this. The relief was immense when she opened her mouth and sipped the water. Some progress at last. He held the goblet until he was satisfied with the amount she consumed. When he was satisfied, he set the goblet down and reached for the meat on the tray. After breaking off a small piece, he held it up to Reagan's mouth, and held her in place when she tried to turn her head away.

"You must eat, Reagan. I won't let you starve yourself."

His attention was drawn by the arrival of the younger Dragon who stood at attention. Morden, he thought it was. Warhelm had recommended the younger man, and he'd proven effective at his post.

"My king?"

"Bring Thornweld to me at once. My queen is unwell."

Morden nodded once, and immediately left to fulfill his task. Galen returned his attention to getting Reagan to eat. She still refused to accept the food from his hand, and he reminded himself not to show anger. She was weak, she was ill, and she was already frightened of him. He could not let his temper get the better of him now.

Deciding to take another route, he dipped his head down and kissed her. He held on when she weakly tried to push away, holding her mouth captive until she was in danger of running out of air. When he finally released her, and she opened her mouth to breathe, he pushed the piece of meat inside and firmly clamped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit it back out at him.

"Eat, Reagan. Please."

He kept his hand clamped over her mouth until he felt her chew and swallow. He reached for another piece of meat, and when she again tried to pull away he leaned down, and she jerked violently.

"I cannot sit by and watch you starve, Reagan. You can either eat of your own volition, or we will repeat this process as long as necessary."

He didn't care for the trembling that set in as he couldn't keep the anger out of his tone. Why could she not see that all he did was from care for her? She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her. It would be gratifying to have her take the food from his hand, could he not see the fear plain in her eyes.

"I can feed myself," she protested after she finished the bite and he a small piece of bread out to her.

"Considering how weak you are at this moment I take leave to doubt that. Eat."

Reagan said nothing further as Galen continued to feed her. She wanted it to be over, and Galen to be gone. Damn him for coming in before she could finish what she started. She couldn't wait here for Jareth to come for her. Not when it would take—if he could have come without starting a war he would have already been here, and she would be home. No, her continued presence here meant that someone (most likely Marek) was doing their best to delay a censure from the High Court that would give Jareth the ability to come for her without repercussion. God only knew how long that could drag out. As Jareth had told her once, decades seemed the blink of any eye for immortals. For all she knew, they might really take decades to make any decision, and she just would not stay here that long.

This place was making her physically sick. The nausea hit every day when she woke, and recurred intermittently throughout the day. She was sure it was only the absence of food in her body that kept her from throwing up. And the headaches….they were growing steadily worse, and this prison was leeching away all of her energy. She honestly felt that if she didn't escape soon, she would die here, and if she was going to die anyway, then she would do it on her own terms.

She could only barely summon the energy to look up when she heard another enter the room. She didn't recognize this man, no doubt another of Galen's lackeys. Why couldn't they all just leave her the hell alone? She didn't understand the words flying between the two men, but she tensed when they both turned their undivided attention to her, and she wished she could at least sit up under the scrutiny.

"May I examine your injury, my lady?"

The words were heavily accented, and it took a moment to make sense of them. Once she figured out what he wanted, she wordlessly held out her arm. He took it in both hands, one pressing lightly close to the bandaged wound, humming to himself. She grew alarmed when she felt a tingling, and warmth, the entire length of her arm, and she tried to pull away.

"It is healing, my lady. You must remain still."

She didn't like this strange man touching her. Especially not when she was beginning to feel tired, and it didn't feel normal. It felt like he was trying to put her to sleep.

"You should rest, milady. You are safe here. All will be well."

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the disorientation, but she just couldn't do it. Against her will, her eyes closed, and she was asleep in Galen's arms.

"She is particularly strong willed, your queen," Thornweld commented to Galen once the woman was asleep, her arm almost completely healed. "I wish to examine her further, with your consent, Galen."

Galen looked to the older Dragon, one of the very few who could escape protocol and get away with treating him so familiarly, in alarm. Was something else wrong with Reagan? Why should the healer want a further examination?

"I do not believe it is serious, Galen, but she looks to be utterly exhausted, not to mention undernourished. I wish to make sure there has been no real harm."

"She refused any food. Today was the first time since she came that I've been able to get her to eat," Galen confessed as he lifted the sleeping woman and carried her into the bedroom, laying her out on the bed. He sat with her as Thornweld hovered over her, his hands slowly sliding over her body. He hovered momentarily over her abdomen, before continuing on.

"You must not allow her to go so long without eating, Galen. It is most unhealthy for her and the child."

His head snapped up at that.

"She is with child? You are certain?"

Thornweld nodded. Galen felt a great rush of relief. Reagan carried his child. Now she must accept her place at his side. Jareth must give up his efforts to take her away from him again.

"I cannot tell how far along she is, Galen," Thornweld cautioned him, "It may be that she was with child before you brought her here."

"Impossible."

"You know that for certain?"

"She carries my child. Not Jareth's."

It was inconceivable that the child could be the Goblin King's. It must be his.

Thornweld watched his king, concern evident in his face. Having been a close friend of the previous king, he'd known Galen the boy's entire life. He knew how invested Galen was in having Reagan as his queen, but he must face reality as it was, not as Norah saw it. His queen was wife to another man. She could have conceived before she was ever removed from the Goblin kingdom.

"I cannot know for certain until the birth. You must keep her healthy until then."

Galen nodded absently, stroking Reagan's hair, until Thornweld's words sank in. How was he to keep her, and their child, healthy for months until the birth? He could not keep her healthy now. She'd tried to take her own life. He feared that even this pregnancy would not be enough to keep her from another attempt. He could not keep her chained to the bed.

"The potion Marek gave me. Would it harm the child?"

"You can't be serious, Galen."

Thornweld was looking at him, an expression of horror on his face. Galen understood the sentiment. He felt sick merely contemplating actually using the potion Marek had given him. It was deception of the worst sort, altering Reagan's memories. It would be a mental rape, and the worst of it was that it meant that he was giving up on Reagan coming to her senses.

"Will it harm the child?"

"I do not believe so," Thornweld answered hesitantly, "but consider carefully what you're doing, Galen. If anything should trigger a real memory, it will fail, and she will know exactly what you've done to her."

He would simply have to accept that risk. It was the only solution, as far as he could see. Leaving Reagan for the moment, he knelt down by his trunk, and began to rifle through the contents. He'd placed the vial inside, never imagining once that he would have to resort to it. Once she drank this, all of her memories would be blocked, and he would be able to fashion whatever memories he liked of an entire lifetime together.

Finally finding it, he freed it from its confines of clothing and rejoined Thornweld and his queen.

"Reconsider what you're about to do, Galen," Thornweld warned, "This is not a wise idea."

"Leave us, Thornweld."

The elder Dragon snorted, but left as he was ordered, his warnings filling the room. Galen stripped them both of their clothing, then slid into the bed, carefully rearranged Reagan so that she was lying against him, pillowed against his chest. This was powerful magic; they would need to be as physically connected as possible for the spell to work, and to minimize the chance for error. He carefully shook Reagan until he could feel her waking against him, and unplugged the stopper from the vial. He silenced his conscience with the knowledge that as soon as this night, Reagan would give herself to him willingly.

"Drink, Reagan. Thornweld said that it will rid the last of the pain from your body."

It worked in his favor that she was not awake enough to protest, or question, and he was easily able to place the vial against her lips and tip it so that the potion slid into her mouth. With the simple reflex of a swallow, the deed was accomplished, and Galen held her even tighter to him, weaving memories easily as he shifted so that she was beneath him, his manhood already seeking entrance to her body. She pushed against him briefly, and he tangled their hands together as he sank into her. This would be the last time she attempted to refuse him. Once this was completed, they would be what they were supposed to be to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

_Mismatched eyes stared angrily at her, as his hands held too tightly onto her arms. His wild hair flew in every direction as he practically floated, pulling her with him. His grip was too strong, she couldn't break it, and he was dragging her away from her home. She couldn't understand his words, but the threat was implicit. Why wouldn't he just let her go?_

"_You're mine, Reagan."_

Reagan sat straight up in the bed, her scream dying in her throat. It was just a dream, a nightmare. She was safe. Her hand came to rest on her gently rounding stomach as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Beside her, Galen stirred from his sleep.

"What's wrong, Reagan?"

"Nothing," she answered too quickly. She didn't want to worry him.

"The nightmare again?" he asked as he sat up and pulled her into his arms. She let herself sink into the comfort he offered as she started shaking. She'd had the same nightmare of this stranger trying to abduct her every night for the past four months, and she was exhausted, and afraid. Who was this villain, and what did he want with her?

"I don't understand it, Galen. What does he want with me, that he invades my dreams?"

"It's alright, my love. You're safe here. You know I'll never let anyone hurt you."

He continued to murmur soothingly against her hair until he felt the shaking begin to subside. They sat for several long minutes, until Reagan finally felt she could close her eyes and not relive the dream. This couldn't be good for the baby. She closed her eyes as she lay down, and felt Galen pull her to him.

It was some time before her breathing evened out, and Galen knew that she fell asleep. He continued to watch her, concerned. Jareth was still trying to reach her through her dreams, he was sure. He wanted to destroy the man. Reagan was his: his queen, his lover, the mother of his child. His. Jareth could not have her.

"You won't have her," he said softly, as if the other Fae could hear him.

J-J-j-J-j-J-j-J-j

Oberon stalked down the halls of the palace, determination written on every line of his face, his retinue keeping pace easily behind him. He'd given Marek months to come to his senses, but the High King was instead surrounding himself with his sycophants who encouraged the lunacy. He believed that his position protected him, having forgotten just how transient power really was. It was time to bring that to an end.

"The High King is indisposed at this time, Your Majesty."

The guard attempting to block his entrance into the great hall looked apologetic, but set to follow his orders. Oberon remembered this one: he'd come to the High Court only months before Oberon chose to retire. Six centuries, and the man was still in the same position? He dismissed the concern from his mind: he had far more important things to worry about than the advancement-or lack of- of an underling. With barely a flick of his wrist, the younger Fae was forcibly removed from his post, invisible hands pinning him to a column. The doors opened seemingly of their own volition and he strode in, shocking those inside with his presence.

"What is the meaning of this, Oberon?" Marek asked insolently from his throne.

Oberon looked behind him to Cadmus, who nodded and stepped forward, unrolling a scroll.

"Marek, Former High King of the Fae," a stir among the courtiers momentarily silenced the booming centaur, and Marek straightened in his seat, "You stand accused of colluding in the illegal actions of Galen, King of the Dragons, against Jareth, King of the Goblins, and his queen, Reagan, Daughter of Oberon. These actions, which mount to a declaration of war between Goblin and Dragon, and by extension all of the Fae, include abducting the bonded Queen of the Goblins, hiding the perpetrator behind the protection of your office, and preventing all lawful attempts to rescue said queen. Having shown complete disregard for the rights of your people and the welfare of the kingdoms in these actions, you are herewith stripped of your Crown, and banished from the High Court by unanimous vote of the High Council. You have one hour to collect your possessions and remove yourself."

The outburst from those in the room was cacophonous, and Marek was the most vocal of them all. He shot from his seat and down the steps of the dais until he was standing toe to toe with Oberon.

"How dare you! You would risk the safety of the kingdoms over this half human girl?!"

"That half human girl is my daughter, Marek, a fact you would be wise to remember. And you threaten the safety of the kingdoms in sanctioning this abduction in the first place. You brought this on yourself, and none of us are willing to let the Underground fall into more chaos. The decision is final."

"You can't remove me, Oberon. Not even the High Council can remove a king when there is no designated successor."

"The High Council has already designated your successor, which they are well within their rights to do in light of your offenses. Your hour is waning, Marek."

The younger Fae glared, but with the power of the High Council behind Oberon, there was nothing he could do to stop this travesty. The older Fae couldn't, or wouldn't, see what he was trying to accomplish. Oberon simply stared at him, the look on his face almost daring the other man to try something further. Cadmus, standing directly behind Oberon, also looked as if he wished for some violence. Marek wouldn't give the centaur the satisfaction.

"You can't declare war on the Dragons, Oberon. Removing me will not change that fact. And since none of your High Council will accept the Dragons here, you must accept the fact that your daughter is gone."

He stopped himself from smirking, just in time. He was sure that Oberon wouldn't feel it necessary to show restraint in light of that insult. Indeed, he could see the older man's hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Get him out of here."

Marek was forced into moving when two guards took him by the arms and escorted him from the chamber. The chaos that had only barely died down as the two kings faced off erupted a second time, with demands by the courtiers to know who was replacing the disgraced king. They fell quiet when Haldrin stepped into the room, and those who'd just deposed Marek stepped out of his way respectfully, not stopping him when he stepped up to the dais and took his seat on the throne. Realization sank in among the crowd when Oberon bowed before the Elf, and they immediately followed suit. No one wanted to be found guilty of insulting the new High King.

J-j-J-j-J-j-J-j-J-j-J

Reagan covered Galen's eyes with her hands, stretching on her toes to do so.

"Guess who?"

The Dragon grinned as he pulled her hands down and turned around to face her.

"How did you get in here?"

He'd left her well occupied with Norah in the great hall. Reagan had recently decided that the hall needed to be updated to be more accommodating and inviting to their guests, and he'd placed the renovations in her hands. She'd also redone their apartment, enlisting the help of rather bemused guards to enlarge it so that there was room for a nursery. The expansion had been easy, requiring no more than removing a wall that had been placed only a few decades before. The rest of it—well, she needed something to keep her busy during the days as he saw to the running of the kingdom.

"I transported myself here. I told you I could do it."

He thought the cocky grin on her face was absolutely adorable. Her training had begun in earnest almost immediately, and she was flourishing in her new control of her abilities. His queen was one of the most powerful Halflings he'd ever heard of.

"I had no doubt of it, love. You can accomplish anything you wish to."

He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss. Now that she was a willing participant in their coupling, they couldn't spend enough time together to satisfy Galen. He cursed the fact that they were so far from their apartment. There was really no place else they could go that would give them the privacy he desired.

They were interrupted by the appearance of Warhelm. Galen gritted his teeth and tried not to curse as he turned to face the older Dragon. It must be important if the man left the High Court.

"What is it?"

"Marek has been deposed."

"What?!"

"Haldrin has been named High King. They're coming for her."

Galen turned back to his queen. This was the worst possible news. The look of horror on her face mirrored his own.

"When?"

"They cannot be far behind me."

"Reagan, go back to our apartment, and keep yourself there."

"What's going on? Who's coming for me Galen?"

"Please, Reagan, just do as I say! Hide yourself in our apartment, and come out for no one but me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on! Why would anyone depose the High King, and why would the new one come after me?"

Galen grabbed her hands and held them tightly. He didn't have the time to reassure his queen that everything would be well. He must prepare for the arrival of the new High King, and no doubt Jareth would be with him. He had to keep Reagan safe.

"Reagan. For the sake of our child, do as I say. I'll explain later, you have my word. Now go!"

She disappeared immediately, and Galen turned his attention back to his representative.

"If they want a war, they'll get one."

He would not give up his queen.

J-j-J-j-J-j-J

Jareth paced furiously. Haldrin had allowed him to accompany the group that went to Galen only on the condition that he not say or do anything to the Dragon. This was ridiculous! Reagan was here, somewhere, and Haldrin was in conference with the man! Gods only knew what his wife had gone through here, and now, when they were so close to rescuing her, his brother-in-law wanted a discussion!

He knew he wasn't being completely fair. Haldrin had no knowledge of exactly where Reagan was being held, so it wasn't as if he could simply storm the stronghold and take her out. And they really should attempt to settle this without a war between the lands. But hadn't they already reached the end of that line? The damned Dragon hadn't even denied abducting Reagan! He claimed that Reagan was here of her own free will!

It was the most ridiculous claim Jareth had ever heard. Reagan had given her vows to him, without coercion, and she'd been happy enough. He knew how seriously she took her vows; she wouldn't just abandon them to go to another. Jareth wanted to end the man, saving the Dragon race be damned. They would have to find some other way to save themselves.

The angry snort of the dragon above brought a new idea to the Goblin king. If they couldn't go in to get Reagan, maybe they could convince her to come out to them? He transported himself topside to see Draco snarling at a green dragon. He couldn't immediately tell if it was a regular dragon or a shifter, but either way, Draco didn't seem too impressed. The white dragon had become almost unmanageable in the months that Reagan had been gone. Jareth was no Caller; he couldn't communicate mentally with the animal, and the strain of trying to make themselves understood was wearing on both of them.

"Draco!"

The white dragon stopped snarling at the other, and turned his head to indicate he'd heard the Fae.

"Can you tell if Reagan is close?"

A single snort came from Draco's nose as he kept his attention on the green dragon. That was a yes then. If Jareth was interpreting the dragon's mood correctly, that was an 'of course I can you dumbass', as Reagan would have said.

"Call her. Let her know you're here."

If Draco could make contact with Reagan, if she could tell him where she was, Jareth could pop in and transport her out without Galen even knowing until it was too late. It would be the easiest solution by far, and it would avoid the bloodshed of a war. He was not leaving without his wife.

J-j-J-j-J-j

Reagan paced the length of the main room. What was keeping Galen so long? Why were these people after her to begin with? She'd never met the former High King, let alone the new one. What could he possibly want with her? She didn't understand any of it.

She rubbed her stomach as she paced. The child was kicking up quite a storm today. It was as if it also knew that something was terribly wrong. Galen was certain she carried a girl, but Reagan believed it was a boy, as active as it was. She'd like a son. A boy with Galen's eyes. A girl could come later. Galen could have all the girls he wanted, as long as she had a son who looked like his father. As much as they needed female children here, they needed an heir to the throne as well.

The assault on her mind was unexpected. She froze when she felt the presence of another. This one felt familiar, which puzzled her. She'd never shared her mind with anyone before. It wasn't one of her talents. Closing her eyes, she tried to force the intruder out. It must be the man from her nightmares, come to try to carry her away. She must not let him find her.

It was a strange cry in her mind. It didn't feel like any Fae she'd ever known. It felt almost animal. Even as she ran further into the tunnels, as far in as she could possibly go, she wondered at this. The darkness of the pools made her feel safer. Surely she would be protected here. Still, her curiosity was piqued, and she couldn't resist answering the plaintive cry.

"_Why are you so sad?"_

An instant later, she was out of the tunnel, standing on the surface. Fear filled her, freezing her into immobility. She had not transported herself out of the safety of the apartment. No one had transported in and grabbed her. Someone had been able to move her from one place to the next without any physical contact.

"Reagan."

She knew that voice. She heard it every night in her nightmares. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the devil that haunted her standing in front of her.

"Reagan, love, please look at me."

Why did he call her 'love'? She didn't know him. She gathered herself, to transport back to the cavern, but hesitated for only a split second. If he could take her out of the most secure place in their apartment, he could take her from anywhere. No place was truly safe as long as he was in her kingdom, and she couldn't force him to leave. He could simply follow her anywhere she might go. The moment's hesitation was all that was needed for him to gently grasp her chin and direct her eyes to his, eyes that flew open at the physical contact.

"Thank the gods you're safe."

"Get away from me!"

He let her go, retracting his gloved hand as if burned. Hurt filled those unmistakable mismatched eyes.

"Reagan—"

"What do you want from me? Why can't you leave me in peace?!"

She was certain that this Fae was the reason for the invasion of the kingdom by the High King. He was the reason she no longer felt safe even inside her own home. And he dared to stand before her professing relief that she was safe? As if she was unsafe in her own home? He dared feel hurt that she wished him away from her after all he'd done to torment her for months? She backed away as he stepped closer to her, a hand outstretched. She backed up until she ran into something solid, and she turned around to see a fully grown white dragon behind her.

"_You don't know Fae? Dragon blocked your mind?"_

Oh dear Lord. The dragon was the one in her head? She knew that mental voice, without a doubt.

"_Draco?"_

She felt the creature's concern, the instant before she slid to the ground clutching her head in agony. She felt as if she was being torn in two, as memories flooded into her. It was as if a dam had broken, and everything rushed through with the force of a tsunami: Cole; running the labyrinth; staying with Jareth; finding the egg that hatched into Draco; marrying Jareth after Galen threatened to take her by force. It was too much. Draco's head slid under her arms, gently lifting her to her feet. She flung her arms tightly around him as he settled her on his back, and they shot off into the air.


	21. Chapter 21

Jareth reached the castle in record time.

"Reagan!"

He received no answer to his call, and quickly started a search of the building. She was not in the throne room, nor their suite, not even in the tower.

"Draco!"

The dragon would be able to hear him anywhere on the castle grounds, or in the Goblin City. And he would be able to hear any answer, yet he heard no response. Had that blasted dragon really just flown off with his wife, and dared take her somewhere else? He was going to skin that animal when next he saw him.

"Reagan!"

He sank onto the chaise as he realized that while Reagan might be free of Galen's clutches, she had not returned to him. Where could she have gone? He could not feel her anywhere in his kingdom. Where would the dragon have taken her? Why would she not return to him?

"Jareth."

He looked up as a crystal floated into his view. Reagan? Not Reagan. Saoirse. He carefully reached out and grasped it, pulling it to him.

"Reagan is missing," he informed her without preamble, "Draco flew with her out of the Dragon lands, but she's not here. I don't even know where to begin searching for her."

"She's here."

He was stopped mid-rant by her simple declaration. Reagan was safe?

"She's with you?"

"Yes."

"I'll come immediately."

"No!"

He stilled. How could she expect him not to come to his wife? After so many months of her gone missing? High Queen or not, no one was keeping him from seeing with his own eyes that Reagan was safe.

"Saoirse, if you try to stop me—"

"She doesn't want to see you now, Jareth."

That stopped him in his tracks. Reagan didn't want to see him? But—he knew she remembered him. He saw the recognition in her eyes, before she took off with Draco.

"She's much changed, Jareth. She's asked for time to be alone, before you come. I will call you when she is ready to see you."

"Saoirse-"

"Please, Jareth. Leave this to me. Give her the time she asks. She is perfectly safe here at Court. Not even Galen would dare try to take her from here."

"Very well." He would honor her wishes, for the moment. "You will keep me informed as to her welfare."

An order, not a request. He would give Reagan the time she believed she needed, but he would not be kept in ignorance. If he was not to see her, he must know how she was doing. Saoirse nodded her agreement, and he let the crystal dissolve. Reagan would be safe in the High Court.

L-L-L-L-L

The summons came nearly two weeks later. Jareth had never had to practice so much patience as he did in that time, and more than once he very nearly violated his agreement to stay away, wanting nothing more than to go to the High Court and bring her home. The moment he received the crystal, he took to the air. Transporting himself would be faster, but he wanted the time to calm his raging thoughts. He had to get himself under control before he saw her.

He was admitted into the High Court without a murmur of objection, and quickly escorted to his sister's apartment. He found her seated in the parlor, a number of ladies in waiting surrounding her. She dismissed them all the moment she saw her brother.

"Jareth."

"You said she wished to see me?"

"She asked for you. I'll take you to her now."

He followed her down the hallways of the private residential wing. Jareth was only vaguely familiar with this section of the palace, having spent little time in the Court, and certainly not enough time groveling to Marek to be invited to the royal apartments. He could not bring himself to regret that ignorance. They came to a stop in front of a door, and Saoirse stopped before opening it.

"Be careful with her, Jareth. She has been through much."

She pushed the door open and stepped back, allowing her brother to enter, before pulling it closed again. Jareth stepped inside to find himself in a sitting room not unlike Reagan's rooms before they married. She was seated in a rocking chair, before the fire roaring in the fire place. There was another chair across from her, and Jareth took his seat in it.

"She was my friend," Reagan began without preamble, and Jareth stilled the hand he reached out for her.

"She was my closest friend when I was in Charleston. I'd known her for years. So when I saw her here, I trusted her. And she drugged me, and then stole me from my home."

"Reagan."

His heart broke hearing her statement. He had his explanation for how she was taken from their home, but he could not but feel the pain of the betrayal she must have felt. It could only be Galen's sister that she spoke of. How long had they been planning her abduction?

"I am so sorry, Reagan."

"Galen—Galen claimed that I was meant to be his. That Norah had foreseen it, and I was his rightful queen. He honestly believed that. I was supposed to be HIS wife and the mother of his children, regardless of what choice I made."

Jareth was seized with a fresh desire to kill the Dragon. The words she didn't say were as telling as those she did. If Galen believed she was his, he very likely forced her into his bed, reawakening the nightmares she had periodically suffered. If Jareth was to meet Galen again, the man would not survive the encounter.

He wanted to take Reagan home, and hide her away from the rest of the world. To keep her safe, and protected. She'd suffered far more than any person should be asked to suffer, and for no reason other than a fool's desperate grasp at a dream.

"Come home, Reagan. Come with me, and put this behind you."

"I can't put it behind me. Galen—he did something to alter my memories. It wasn't enough that the bastard raped my body, he raped my mind as well."

She looked him in the eye, for the first time since he entered the room, and the despair and confusion he saw in hers nearly crushed him. He would give anything to remove that look from her face.

"I have memories of an entire lifetime with him, Jareth. A life here, Underground, with him. Loving him. Memories of a life I never lived, so that I can no longer decipher what's real from what he made me believe was real."

She choked on a sob, and Jareth left his chair to kneel beside her and cradle her face with his hand. No wonder Saoirse had warned him to be careful of her. She'd been through a worse hell than he'd even imagined.

"None of that matters, Reagan. You are still my wife. Come home with me, and I'll show you what's real."

She shook her head, taking his hand as she did so and sliding it down to her stomach. His gut clenched as he felt the hard roundness; the change from the smooth planes of her body that he knew so well, that said that she was with child.

"The Healer said that I'm four months gone. I don't know whose child this is, Jareth, and I won't know until after it's born. I can't come back to you, asking you to take another man's child. And I can't come back only to have to leave you again, if it's not yours. Saoirse has said that I am welcome to stay here, or that it might be possible to let me go back Above."

Sending her Above—No. He wouldn't allow it. He didn't care if the child she carried wasn't his; that would be dealt with after the birth. She was still his wife, no matter what she'd been through. He wasn't going to send her away as if she was disgraced, or leave her here to live out her life apart from him.

"You're coming home with me. Reagan. I care not if the child is mine; your home is with me."

"I can't do that to you, Jareth. If it's not yours—you're King. You can't have an heir that's not your blood."

He threw caution to the wind and pulled her into his arms. He'd missed her terribly all those months she was gone. He ached to have her back by his side, and he would show her that if he could. She tensed, so he loosened his hold, but did not let her pull away from him. He would force nothing, but he wouldn't let her run away.

"Reagan, love, this child could very well be mine. After all, you were my wife before Galen took you. And it could just as easily be a daughter as a son, in which case it would be irrelevant. Even if it is a boy, and not mine, we can always have another: we have an eternity for children."

Leaning back slightly, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He felt sure that she _wanted_ to come home; he just needed to nudge her in that direction.

"Come home to me, Reagan. Surely you don't want to leave Marley with only the goblins for company any longer than absolutely necessary, do you?"

A smile, as he'd hoped to achieve. It wasn't a full smile, and it was there only fleetingly, but he saw it, and that was what mattered.

"Jareth—"

"Hear me, Reagan. No matter what the monster has put you through, or what happened as a result, you are still my wife. I still care deeply for you, and that will not change because of events that were not of your making. Come home."

At her nod, he released her and stepped to the door, calling for one of the servants he knew roamed the halls. The Fae woman appeared immediately, and Jareth sent her to retrieve his sister. He wasn't willing to wait and give Reagan time to change her mind. Only a few minutes later, Saoirse stepped into the room.

"We're going home, Saoirse."

His sister looked to the woman in the chair, who just nodded at her. The look Jareth gave her suggested that any objection would be considered unwise. She simply nodded her acceptance.

"I'll have your things packed, and—"

"We're leaving now," Jareth interrupted her. She opened her mouth to object, but took in the look on her brother's face, and the objection died. Instead she pushed into the room, to give Reagan a tight embrace.

"Should you need anything at all, Reagan, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, Saoirse. For everything you've done."

Reagan watched the other woman embrace Jareth quickly, and issue some sort of warning before leaving. She wanted to call Saoirse back, to say that she'd changed her mind about the entire thing, but Jareth was right. It was time to go home. She couldn't hide out here forever, and she didn't want to stay any place Galen could enter. She was relatively certain that her decision to not tell Jareth that the Dragon's sister had already attempted to see her was the correct one. Home was protected by the Labyrinth: Galen couldn't even enter the maze's boundaries.

"Are you ready, Reagan?"

"Yes. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment they reappeared in the throne room of the castle, she was pounced on by Marley. She picked up the squirming animal as he tried to climb her dress, and bathed her face with his tongue. Months of separation only made the dog more determined to cover every inch of her, regardless of her half-hearted attempts to push him away.

"Alright, boy, down you go."

As soon as she said the words, Jareth removed the animal and set him down on the floor. He soon disappeared into the melee, as the goblins crowded as close as they dared to see that "Queeny" was indeed back. Jareth's glare at them was enough to ensure that they kept a respectful distance, but not much more than that. The throne room was filled with a cacophony of voices as they all spoke to each other, some yelling over the din of the clucking chickens. Jareth watched his wife closely as she inched even closer to his side.

"Reagan?"

"Sorry. I'm just really tired," she glanced up at him apologetically before looking away.

Needing no further encouragement, he escorted her from the throne room, Marley trailing close behind them. The walk through the castle seemed to revive her a bit, which he took as a positive sign. They were silent as they roamed the halls, but the silence wasn't stilted or uncomfortable. Jareth stopped short when he reached their chamber door. After everything she'd been through with Galen…he should have thought that she might wish for her old room. She might not want any close contact with him at present.

"If you wish, I can have your old suite made ready for you—should you wish to sleep alone, that is."

"Thank you for that. But I don't think that it would be any easier to be alone than to be with you. And I'd rather not—our room is fine."

He pushed the door open and allowed her to precede him. She immediately headed for the bedroom, but Marley beat her and jumped up onto the bed before she could reach it. Jareth stood in the doorway, watching her as she pulled down the cover and sank into the mattress.

"I'm sorry, Jareth," he heard her say barely above a whisper as she curled onto her side, and he immediately joined her.

"Don't be sorry, Reagan."

"I don't know why I'm so tired all the time."

"Perhaps you simply need the rest to heal. It is nothing to apologize for. Sleep now, Reagan."

Her eyes closed, and in only a few minutes her breathing evened out, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. A chair materialized behind him, and he sank into it, watching his wife sleep. He might have her home with him, at last, but he knew in his gut that he would have a long and terrible road ahead of him before she was fully healed of her time with the Dragon.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Wake up, silly Fae!"_

Reagan jerked awake at the sound of Draco in her head. She'd dozed off after lunch, much as she had nearly every day since coming back. She was just so tired, and she didn't understand why. Surely that couldn't be normal five months in? She didn't remember any of her friends Above having this problem as their pregnancies progressed.

"I'm awake, you brat."

She blinked sleepily, surprised to find that she was outside for a change. When did she—oh yes, she'd joined Jareth for lunch outside, as the goblins were turning the castle upside down in their cleaning frenzy. Sylvan had come the day before, and was happily taking over the management of the household that Reagan just couldn't summon the energy for. She really appreciated Sylvan's coming; the woman was a godsend. The unfortunate side effect of such a major cleaning was that Reagan really couldn't stand to be inside the castle, as the dust and cleaning products just made her feel ill. Jareth had apparently left her to fall asleep in the hammock swing.

Draco leaned over her, his head only inches away from her own. He'd grown so much in the months she'd been gone; he was now a full-sized dragon. He couldn't stay in the castle anymore. But he seemed happy enough to make his home in the large hall Jareth had built for him. It was as close to a cave as he was going to find in the Goblin Kingdom. Fortunately, he no longer had any trouble carrying her when he flew (and Jareth didn't need to know about those excursions).

"I'm awake."

She pushed up to a sitting position, stretching as she did so. Marley barked at her, and it was only then that she noticed the little goblin that'd been playing with her dog. So, Jareth hadn't left her completely alone after all. She was oddly touched by that.

"Queeny's awake!"

The goblin disappeared with a pop, reappearing only moments later. Reagan wondered where this creature had been hiding. She was certain she'd remember seeing it before: it looked like nothing so much as a greenish-brown Butterball turkey. It was definitely one of the less offensive goblins she'd come across, if not the cutest. She quite liked the goblins, for the most part, but some of them were truly unappealing and offensive creatures. She knew they couldn't help it, and she didn't try to avoid them, it was just simple fact.

His appearance was followed by Sylvan's, who joined the younger woman on the converted swing. Reagan was surprised. She'd expected Jareth to come running once he knew she was awake. He'd hovered over her like a fussy mother hen since she'd come home (a fact that was appreciated, but incredibly annoying). She certainly wasn't expecting her mother-in-law to come out for her.

"I love what you've done with the gardens, Reagan. They are quite peaceful," Sylvan commented after a minute's silence.

"Unfortunately, I had nothing to do with it. This is all Jareth's work."

After spending so much time trapped in a cave, Reagan had taken to spending as much time outdoors as possible. Jareth had gone to great lengths to create a space she could enjoy, and find a sanctuary, while still staying close to the castle. Much of the labyrinth was far too dark for her tastes, and other portions too far from the safety of the castle. The end result: a new flower garden designed to delight the senses and provide a place of quiet relaxation.

"He was quite changed when you disappeared. We were all greatly relieved when you came back to him; there were times I worried he might very well just declare war and go after you."

Reagan didn't know what to answer to that, so she stayed silent. Sylvan didn't seem to require an answer, anyway.

"Jareth mentioned you've been quite fatigued lately. Are you feeling well, my dear?"

Reagan shook her head. There was no point in lying about what the woman could clearly see for herself if she chose to look.

"I'm constantly exhausted. Is that normal for Fae pregnancies?"

"I would imagine that Fae pregnancies are much like mortal pregnancies: no two are precisely the same. If it truly worries you, we can have a Healer visit. They may be able to prescribe something to help. But any child of Jareth's is bound to cause as much trouble as he can, starting with the earliest opportunity. My son is one of the most mischievous Fae I've ever encountered."

"He's your stepson, isn't he?"

"I claimed him as my own long ago. I have been married to his father for nearly four thousand years. He is as much my son as Melot is."

"Four thousand? I can't imagine."

Four thousand years. Reagan couldn't begin to comprehend spending that much time with someone. She was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that she wouldn't be dead of old age in seventy years. She couldn't imagine four thousand years at Jareth's side. Or Galen's, if it turned out that this child was Dragon. Reagan shuddered to think that there might be a possibility she could be forced to go back to that monster.

"The centuries tend to pass quickly, for the most part. Of course, there are times when I would cheerfully hit Renaud over the head with a vase, but they are fewer in number as the years go. I'm sure it will be the same for you and Jareth."

"If I stay that long," she muttered to herself, but the Fae woman heard her.

"Jareth is a good man, Reagan. He will not send you away should it turn out your child is not his. He will treat your child as his own, regardless of whether it actually is."

"I believe you."

She really did. It wasn't a question of Jareth deciding not to keep her, or a child that wasn't his. But if it was Galen's, she was sure the Dragon would come after her. He would want the child, if nothing else, and there was no way she could simply hand over her baby.

"Haldrin would not force you to return to Galen, even if the child is his. Not after what Galen did to you. You will not have to leave here unless you choose to."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Absolutely."

It was reassuring, to hear the other woman say that. She'd heard similar statements from Jareth, but she had the feeling that at this point Jareth would say anything to make her feel better. She had no doubt that if Haldrin did order her return to Galen Jareth would fight him, or simply ignore him. It was a relief to hear from someone else the unlikelihood of that possibility.

"I hope you're right."

She clutched her stomach as she was hit with a wave of nausea, and she closed her eyes, hoping it would pass. She really didn't want to lose her lunch in front of Jareth's mother.

"Breathe, child."

She tried to draw in a deep breath, but her growing midsection prevented a truly deep inhalation. She nearly doubled over as an intense pain wracked her body. This was definitely not normal.

"Reagan?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. It felt as though her insides were being ripped out. She barely heard Sylvan's near frantic call for Jareth over the roar in her ears, or noticed the little goblin disappear. She couldn't even properly hear Draco in her head as she was inundated with pain.

"Reagan!"

Where had Jareth come from? She felt herself being lifted, and tried to brace herself for the feeling of being transported, but it didn't come. When she dared to open her eyes, she saw Draco preventing Jareth from leaving by grabbing a mouthful of her dress.

"Draco, let her go, now!"

The massive head shook in the negative, and actually tugged on her dress until it was pulling them both to him. He pulled Reagan within reach of his claws, and casually swiped one across the front of her dress, exposing her stomach. When Jareth reacted to stop him, a flick of his tale sent the Fae flying into the wall. Sylvan stood, poised to act but uncertain of what to do. A fully grown dragon was not to be meddled with lightly. She watched as Draco briefly nuzzled Reagan's belly before a massive tongue flicked out and licked across in full swipes. To Reagan's shock, she felt the pain lessening with each swipe of Draco's tongue. What the hell was happening, exactly?

Jareth recovered swiftly and moved to intervene, but Sylvan stopped him. They both watched in astonishment as the dragon appeared to heal Reagan, and Jareth could have slapped himself. Of course! White dragons were natural healers. He saw the look of confusion on his wife's face, and quickly took her hand in his to offer comfort.

"It's alright, Reagan. I'd forgotten the dragon is capable of healing you. You'll be perfectly well in just a moment."

He was disappointed with himself, for not thinking of such a thing before. Reagan might not have needed to suffer so much with her pregnancy had he simply remembered that Draco could heal her, and that his attachment to her was great. He watched as the dragon stopped licking his wife, and his head hovered curiously over her swelling stomach.

"Can you tell, Draco? What this child is?"

The dragon shook its head in the negative, and Jareth felt a moment's disappointment. He cared not whether this child was his or Galen's, but it would have been good for Reagan had the dragon been able to make such a distinction. He knew it was the uncertainty of everything that affected her the most.

"_Better now."_

"Much better, Draco. Thank you."

She couldn't believe how much better she felt. She looked from Jareth to Sylvan, then back to Draco.

"Reagan?"

She could hear the concern in Jareth's voice.

"Is our room clear? I think I want to go back inside."

"I'll see to it, Jareth," Sylvan said before he could answer, "take your time coming back."

She disappeared the next instant, and Jareth turned to his wife. She did look extremely pale; for all that she looked infinitely better than she had when he was first summoned by Sylvan.

"Do you wish to walk?"

Simply transporting themselves would be much faster, but he wanted to do nothing that might upset her rather fragile equilibrium. Especially not when it appeared that something else was bothering her. She nodded her agreement, but he heard Draco snort and before he could object the dragon had lifted Reagan by her dress and deposited her on his back.

"Don't you dare fly off with her," he ordered the animal. The dragon actually rolled its eyes at him before walking at a lumbering pace. Jareth kept pace easily, content to simply keep an eye on Reagan until he saw that she was crying. He immediately climbed on Draco's back behind Reagan and pulled her back into his arms.

"Reagan, what's wrong?"

"I thought I was losing the baby."

"I know, love. But you didn't. The child is fine."

His statement was meant to be reassuring, but she only cried harder. He did not understand.

"Reagan?"

Her tears worried him. The fact that she cried so silently was perhaps the greatest concern of all. Had he not seen the tears dripping down her face before he swung up behind her, he would never know she was crying.

"I was relieved," he heard her barely whisper, "I thought I was losing the baby, and I was relieved. How could I-how could I wish for the loss of my baby? What kind of person does that make me? "

"It makes you honest, Reagan. You carry a child not of your choosing. It is absolutely understandable to feel that way."

He had wondered at her mental state. Apart from her confession of events at the High Court, Reagan refused to speak of her time with Galen. She'd gone through a very great trauma, but remained silent about it. It hurt to see her in such pain.

"It's not understandable. Whoever the father of this child is, it's still mine. And I was relieved at the thought of losing it."

"Perhaps. But you do not actually wish for the loss of the child, do you? You would not now feel such remorse if you did. There is no harm in feeling, Reagan. I know that you would never do anything to harm this child."

He could give her no other reassurance. She might doubt herself, but he was certain of her. She was correct in that regardless of whether this child proved to his or Galen's, it was still hers, and she would love any child she might bear. She might have felt momentary relief at the thought of no longer having to deal with this entire situation, but she would be crushed if she actually lost the baby. She was not the monster she seemed to believe she was at present.

He was shocked, to say the least, when she turned around and kissed him. Not a simple peck on the cheek, or the forehead, but a searing kiss, on the mouth. He thought this might be the first time she'd ever initiated anything remotely intimate. What was going on in her head? He pulled away and looked at her.

"Reagan?"

"I'm sorry."

He could see the blush staining her cheeks before she turned around. He quickly grasped her chin and turned her back around to face him. He didn't want her to feel badly. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't apologize. But I would love to know what you're thinking."

"I don't know. I just—these damn hormones are driving me crazy, and you're my husband so why not, and—do you not want me anymore? You've barely touched me since I got back."

She looked as if she was about to cry again, while Jareth had to choke back a groan. Could she really think he didn't want her?

"Good gods, Reagan, of course I want you. Don't ever think I don't want you. But I don't want you to feel that you have to do this."

He'd been very careful not to push. After everything she'd been through, he hadn't wanted to add a husband's demands of a wife. He hadn't slept nude since she returned to his bed, and he was cautious in his displays of affection, not wishing to frighten her, or put her in a position where she felt powerless to stop him. Perhaps he'd been too careful, if she actually believed he no longer wanted her.

"I did not wish to push you, Reagan. But if you wish it…."

"Really?"

"Of course."

This time when she kissed him he kissed back wholeheartedly, and he wasted no more time in waiting for Draco to get them back to the castle. Forget going back to their room, where Sylvan might very well be waiting for them. He didn't feel like ordering his mother out of the room, or putting up with her knowing smirk when he did so. He transported them to the tower. They wouldn't be disturbed there.

J-j-J-J-j-J-j

Galen paced the hall as he waited for Haldrin to admit him. He had already been waiting then entire morning. The High King knew of his presence, he was simply doing everything in his considerable power to make him wait. He would never have expected the Elf to be so petty. Elves were supposed to be above the squabbles of the other Underground races.

He was furious. Jareth had snuck into his kingdom and stolen Reagan away, while he was in conference with the new High King. This entire situation might have been settled peaceably, if not for the Goblin King. Not even Haldrin would have taken Reagan away from him, not when she carried his heir. How dare they try to keep her away? She didn't belong to the Goblins, she belonged to the Dragons.

The doors to the audience chamber opened, and an Elf stepped through.

"The High King will receive you now."

He didn't wait for the herald to announce him. He swooped into the room, his tread daring anyone to try to stop him. He was surprised to see both Haldrin and Saoirse seated on the thrones. That would make this more difficult than it needed to be, as Saoirse was sister to Jareth. Not to mention the fact that she had scorned his proposal of marriage so many centuries ago. He approached the thrones, and nodded respectfully. He would not bow.

"Galen."

"Haldrin. You know why I'm here."

"I do. And you know that your demand is impossible."

He could not mistake the hate-filled glare Saoirse directed at him. While he was not foolish enough to expect help to come from that quarter, he feared that she would do her best to hinder his cause. The look on her face told him that he was correct.

"It is not only possible, Haldrin, it is necessary. Reagan is my queen—"

"She was Jareth's before you abducted her!" Saoirse hissed at him. He watched Haldrin lay a hand on her arm, urging her to calm down.

"Be that as it may, she carries my child. Not even the High King can deny my right to my heir. The child must be raised in my kingdom, and you cannot think to separate a newborn child from its mother. Reagan must be allowed to come back to me."

"She has asked never to see you again, Galen."

That could not be true. Reagan was his wife. She loved him, he was certain of it. Even if it was originally due to a spell, she could not deny the truth of it. She could not love Jareth. They had been Bonded only a short time before she came to his home.

"I don't believe you."

"It matters not whether you believe him, it is the truth!"

"Even if it is the truth, it is irrelevant! Reagan carries my child!"

"That we will not know until after the birth of the child, Galen. The healers cannot determine whose child it is."

No. He knew full well that Reagan carried his child. It could not be Jareth's. He would know if the child was not his. They simply wished to keep her from him.

"It is my child, Haldrin. No matter how she wishes to deny it. And when it is proven that the child is mine, she will return to my kingdom. You cannot keep my wife from me."

He left them with a final glare, and Haldrin and Saoirse shared a look. The months until the child was born and its parentage uncovered were going to be most difficult. And if it was Galen's….Saoirse feared her brother's reaction to that possible eventuality.


	23. Chapter 23

Reagan stared at the scrolled vellum on the desk in front of her, wanting nothing more than to toss it onto the fire. Galen actually had the nerve to send her a letter? Was he stalking her now that he knew she was at Haldrin's palace?

_My Beloved Reagan,_

No! She would not read it through again. Once was more than enough. There was nothing he could have to say that she would ever want to hear. Did he honestly expect that she would answer him?

A soft knock on the door drew her attention, and she absently rubbed her swollen abdomen as she turned to see Jareth enter, carrying a tea tray.

"I thought you might like some tea."

"That sounds lovely, Jareth. Thank you."

He set the tray on the desk before filling a cup and adding sugar and ice cubes to cool it. His wife's preference for cold tea never ceased to amuse him. The one time she'd tried hot tea she'd almost managed to break the teacup as she flung it away from her. He passed the now cooling cup to Reagan before pouring a cup for himself. If she wanted it any cooler she could use her gifts to accomplish it. Her control had improved to the point that he no longer really worried that she might do something unexpected or destructive.

"Saoirse told me to extend an invitation to join her tonight. Something to do with the ladies meeting in the inner courtyard for some weaving."

Reagan successfully bit back the grimace at that announcement. She was more grateful than she could say to Saoirse for the way she was automatically included in everything the women of the Court did, with no questions ever brought up. But weaving was most definitely not one of her talents. Still, she couldn't insult her sister-in-law by refusing. Hopefully she would feel well enough to join them. She'd been feeling lethargic all day.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked in concern when he saw the expressions flit across Reagan's face.

"Nothing. I'm just so tired all the time. I understand it comes with the territory when you're nine months pregnant. How was your meeting?"

They'd come to the High Court to get away from the business of the kingdom as her delivery drew near, but Jareth was still drawn into a seemingly endless round of meetings. His father had thankfully agreed to step into running the goblins until they returned, so that was one worry off his mind, but Haldrin had almost immediately pulled him into the business of the Court, and it was more exhausting than running his own kingdom.

"It was long, drawn out, and tedious. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Really. I'll just take a nap before dinner tonight, and I should be good to join your sister."

"Then I'll inform her that you'll attend this evening when I see her again."

He stayed as long as possible, enjoying the solitude with Reagan. They were ever surrounded by people in the High Court, which was both expected and one of the reasons for their coming, but he relished the time when it was just the two of them. He looked forward to being able to return home once the child was born, even though he agreed that it would be best to give birth at the High Court, where Healers could immediately see to the child and determine its parentage. To have stayed in the Goblin Kingdom, behind the protected walls of the Labyrinth, would only allow Galen to claim that they were concealing the truth. Whatever the Healers discovered, the announcement would be public, so that there could be no subterfuge.

"You should rest, love," he suggested after the fourth yawn she couldn't manage to suppress. She nodded her agreement when she was finally able to close her mouth, and he walked her to the bedroom, even going so far as to lay down with her. He had another hour before his next meeting, and he was reluctant to leave her before he had to.

He wouldn't show it, but he was concerned for her. The last months of her pregnancy, she'd grown progressively worse, until she was very nearly spending the entire day in bed or in the courtyard hammock. Was she supposed to be so tired? He'd never been around a pregnant woman before; he didn't know what was normal. But at least it was almost over. She could deliver any day.

When he couldn't avoid leaving any longer, if he didn't want to be late to the next meeting, he carefully slid out from under Reagan and adjusted her on the bed. He stopped at the desk to pick up the tray and froze when he saw the letter. That monster dared try to address his wife! Mindful of disturbing the sleeping woman, he picked up the scroll and started reading.

_My Beloved Reagan,_

_I understand that you do not wish to see me, and I cannot tell you how much I regret that. You should never have had reason to fear me. You must know that everything I have done was done from care for you. I have loved you since before you were born, when Norah first saw your future as my queen._

_It is unfortunate that you were raised Above, with no understanding of our ways; because of that disadvantage there is so much that you fail to understand. You believe that your freedom of choice is more important than anything, but it is not. You are a compassionate woman; you must acknowledge that the survival of an entire people is more important than personal desires. _

_Reagan, you must now consider the future of our child. That you hope the child you carry is Jareth's, I do not doubt, but I know absolutely that this child is a product of our union. You love me, Reagan, as I do you. Those emotions were not the result of any potion; they were and are entirely real. You are my queen. Your place is by my side. Our son or daughter deserves to have both his parents together, in the country he will someday rule. Do not punish our child out of your anger with me. _

_I will be present for the birth of our child, even if I am not allowed to witness the delivery, though I am hopeful you will not deny me the privilege of seeing our child come into the world. Come home to me, love. I will devote myself to earning your forgiveness._

_-Galen_

Furious, Jareth crumpled the letter and threw it on the fire. It was no wonder Reagan had been so strange when he first arrived, after reading that letter. How dare the Dragon attempt to coerce Reagan into returning to him? If he attempted to force his way into the delivery room while Reagan labored to birth the child that he possibly forced onto her, Jareth would kill him. He would have to speak with Haldrin about the security precautions being taken for Reagan's labor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reagan carefully picked her way through the path in the courtyard, following the direction of female voices. She finally felt somewhat better after her nap, although she was getting a twinge in her back on occasion. Still, she wasn't feeling the fatigue she'd been feeling almost constantly for the last month, and that was a vast improvement. It also helped that she couldn't find that cursed letter from Galen when she woke, only ashes and scraps in the fireplace. Jareth must have found it, and destroyed it. She was glad of that.

She wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her when she finally joined the women. There was no weaving in sight. Instead, they were surrounded by some of the most strangely wrapped packages Reagan had ever seen. What was all this?

"What—"

She was led to a chair in the center of the group and unceremoniously pushed into it, and almost immediately a plate with food was thrust into her hands. She grabbed it carefully, not wanting to drop it onto her lap. It was a holdover from living Above: she only had so many dresses that fit anymore, and she didn't want to ruin one of them. It didn't matter that Jareth could just drop a crystal and she'd have an entire wardrobe of maternity dresses if she wanted them. She was still trying to get used to the whole instant gratification thing.

"Alright, what'd I miss here?"

"We wished to do something for you and Jareth," Sylvan answered for all of them. When did Sylvan arrive? Reagan was confused. They were—they were giving her a baby shower? She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and shook her head. She would NOT cry like a damn ninny! She wouldn't let them make her cry!

Everyone was waiting for her, so she quickly set her plate down. The food looked delicious, but it was making her nauseous just smelling it. She definitely didn't plan on throwing up in front of all these women. It looked like Saoirse had managed to get nearly every high ranking woman in the Court to join her in this.

As soon as the plate was out of the way, the packages started landing on her lap. She opened each of them, the contents of most of them surprising and confusing her (what on earth was she supposed to do with THAT?), but she was touched by their generosity. Most of these women didn't know her, and some of them had husbands who'd supported simply leaving her a prisoner to the Dragon, and still they gave gifts. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that it was all done out of the goodness out of their heart, rather than the desire to remain in the good graces of the new High Queen, but whatever the reason, she appreciated it. There were many things they needed that she hadn't even given thought to finding, or finding the Underground equivalent (she hadn't seen a single onesie in all the gifts).

She was in casual conversation with a centaur woman, Riva, she thought the name was, when a maid interrupted the party to approach Saoirse and murmur something into her ear. Whatever it was caused the woman to freeze, and look at Reagan in something like dread. Her look was enough to still all conversation in the courtyard.

"What is it?"

"Galen has come, and he brings his sister with him. She wishes to join us."

Reagan shook her head, almost violently. She wouldn't see either of them. No. They couldn't make her see the people who'd kidnapped her and held her prisoner for months.

"No. I won't see her."

"Would it not be better to see her here, surrounded by witnesses, than to let her find you alone?"

She knew Sylvan spoke sense, but she couldn't do it. If she saw either of them she just might try to kill them. She mentally ordered herself to calm down. All the stress couldn't be good for the baby.

"I can't."

"Very well then. Sylvan, perhaps you would be kind enough to help Reagan take her gifts back to her suite? You need not be here when Norah arrives."

Reagan was quick to jump at the offered solution, and in no time at all, the gifts were gathered, and she was on her way back to their apartment with Sylvan and Riva in tow. Let Saoirse deal with Norah; Jareth's sister wasn't one to put up with stupidity for long, even if she did have to be diplomatic about it as High Queen.

"Saoirse will deal with Norah," Sylvan reassured her daughter-in-law as they arranged all the newly acquired items around the room, "it is unfortunate that they cannot simply be banned from the Court, but to do so would provoke a war. Are you alright my dear?" the older Fae asked when she saw Reagan nearly doubled over, barely managing to hold onto the chair she'd begun to sit in.

"I don't think so," Reagan answered when she was able to breathe again. She'd known labor would be painful, but she hadn't expected the contraction to be THAT bad, especially since it was the first one she'd noticed. But it was either a contraction, or something was really wrong, and she just didn't think she could face the possibility that there was a problem when she was so close to finally having this baby.

"The child is coming?"

Reagan nodded as she straightened up, still holding onto the chair. If that was any indication of how bad this labor was going to be, she didn't want any part of it.

"Summon the Healers, Riva, immediately."

The centaur nodded and left as ordered, as Sylvan focused all of her attention on Reagan.

"Let's get you out of that dress and into something more comfortable for delivery, shall we?"

When her water broke as she tried to take a step, Reagan could only nod and leave Sylvan to rifle through the wardrobe herself. She immediately returned with a loose nightgown, to find Reagan pale and shaking, staring down at the mess on the floor.

"It's alright, my dear. You're doing very well. Put this on, and get into the bed."

Her arms were shaking as she pulled the dress over her head and tossed it into a wet heap on the floor. So much for not ruining it, she thought to herself as she slipped on the nightgown, just in time for the Healers to arrive and walk/carry her over to the bed. She didn't have time to be embarrassed at her helplessness as a Healer she'd never met placed his hands all over her stomach, pushing down until she wanted to scream at him before unceremoniously shoving her nightgown up to her knees and arranging her legs the way he wanted them, touching flesh and probing gently as she tried to squirm away from him.

"It will not be a long labor, Your Majesty. This child is anxious to be born."

"Well that's very comforting, now will you kindly get your hands the hell away from my vagina! Where the hell is Jareth?! He should be here!"

"Jareth isn't allowed to attend, Reagan, not with the dispute over the child's paternity. I will stay with you through the birth."

Reagan practically stood up in the bed as she shrieked in outrage. Sylvan's promise to stay was probably meant to be reassuring, but she didn't want the former queen with her. The only one she wanted was Jareth. He should have to go through this right along with her, and Sylvan was telling her that because of Galen he couldn't?

"What?! What is wrong with you people?!"

She sucked in a sharp breath as another contraction hit, and she was unable to quell the scream as the pain racked her body. What she wouldn't give for a modern hospital. Didn't these people use drugs during childbirth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of Reagan's scream echoed through the hallways, and Jareth shot from his seat in Haldrin's study. He was immediately stopped at the door by two elves, as Haldrin urged him to have another drink. He knew he didn't need the doors to get to their room, but he was trying his best to not overreact. They had enough trouble already.

"There's nothing you could do for her, even if you were there, Jareth."

That wasn't the point. His wife was in tremendous pain, and even if he would be helpless to relieve it, he should be there with her to share it. She shouldn't be left alone. The fact that Sylvan was with her was moot.

"I should still be there."

"You will NOT go anywhere near Reagan and our child! I will not allow you to spirit her off behind your Labyrinth!"

Galen's declaration was a reminder both of why Jareth wasn't allowed to be with his wife when she needed him and why he hated the Dragon so much. If Haldrin didn't shut the man up, Jareth would be happy to do it for him. The man acted as if he owned Reagan.

"We don't know that the child is yours, Galen, so you would be wise to keep your threats to yourself."

"I know that the child is mine, Haldrin. And once it's proven, not even you can keep them from me. You know the laws."

Jareth really wanted to end the Dragon. As part of his bid to once again take his wife, Galen had managed to find an obscure law still on record that mandated Reagan to go back to the Dragons if the child turned out to be his. He'd shown up at the palace as soon as possible to shove it under the High King's face and demand that it be enforced, and he'd managed to gather some support from members of the High Council.

"That law hasn't been used in centuries!" he hissed, eyes flashing angrily.

"It matters not," Galen insisted smugly, "it is still law, and it is still on record. You cannot change that. Not even the High King can keep me from my heir, or its mother."

"She is still my Bonded wife, no matter what you have done to her."

"She is Bonded to me as well, Jareth. And she is having my child. That supersedes the Bond you had with her."

The bastard had the nerve to—Jareth slammed Galen up against the wall, his hand hovering dangerously close to the man's face. Galen might be the larger man, but Jareth was the more powerful, and at the moment he wanted to use every drop of that power to destroy the Dragon. He could only have formed a Bond with Reagan after he'd tampered with her memories. She hadn't mentioned him forcing her to Bond with him when she spoke of his attack, which meant it was very likely that she believed it was a false memory. She would have had no idea that she actually agreed to it. It was every inch as much a rape as his rape of her body and mind. He was only prevented from killing the man by Haldrin's restraining hand on his arm.

"She will never agree to go with you!"

The barb hit its mark. He saw Galen freeze, his face falling for a brief second before he seemed to pull himself together again.

"And I regret that she feels that way. But the most important concern is the best interests of our child. She has no choice."

Jareth sincerely hoped that the Dragon dared to say that in Reagan's presence. It would be almost as satisfying to see her demolish Galen as it would be to do it himself. They were interrupted by another scream, and from the corner of his eye he saw Galen tense, as if he too had to restrain himself from leaving the room. If he tried to get into the delivery room, Jareth would kill him.

Jareth lost all track of time as he was kept in Haldrin's study, waiting for the cursed event to finally be over, when finally the screaming stopped, and scarcely minutes later there was a knock on the study door. An elven healer stood on the other side of the door, looking surprisingly unkempt.

"The Goblin Queen is delivered of a son. Both mother and child are doing well."

Jareth sagged against the wall in relief at the news that Reagan was alright. There had been so much screaming; he'd been sure that something had gone terribly wrong.

"And the child?"

The healer shook her head at Haldrin's questioning.

"We cannot determine for certain whose it is. It would be best to consult Larek."

Haldrin nodded and immediately sent a summons to his brother. Jareth found himself wanting to throw something. Yet another delay? Even if it was only momentary, had they not waited long enough? Every second's wait would be agonizing to Reagan, who didn't deserve to suffer any longer. Why was Larek not waiting with them, in case of this very eventuality?

"I would not summon him from his kingdom if it was not necessary, Jareth."

It was only when Haldrin answered him that he realized he'd voiced the question aloud. Larek was shown to Jareth & Reagan's apartment immediately upon his arrival, but Jareth and Galen were both forced to wait outside. Jareth was surprised Haldrin left the pair of them alone, but didn't mention it. He had more important things to worry about. There was silence for a brief moment, and then he heard Reagan's wail through the walls, and his heart sank. It could only be bad news. The look on Haldrin's face when they stepped outside confirmed it.

"The child is Dragon."

Galen nearly pushed the High King out of the way as he stepped into the room. Haldrin turned to follow the Dragon, no doubt to make sure that he behaved himself, but Jareth stopped him.

"You can't really intend to make her go with him. Not after what he's done to her."

"I don't wish to do so, Jareth, but there may not be a choice. Unfortunately he has the law on his side in this. He has a right to his heir, and I cannot separate a newborn from its mother. Especially if they truly are Bonded."

"There must be something you can do."

"I know of nothing."

Jareth brushed past his brother-in-law into the room. Reagan was lying propped up against pillows, the infant nuzzling at her breast. He could see the tears streaming down her face unchecked as she turned away from both the baby searching for sustenance and the father, who was staring at the child in dumbfounded fascination. Sylvan was watching the younger woman, and Jareth could see the concern in his stepmother's eyes as Reagan seemed to ignore the baby's moving.

"Reagan…"

When she didn't answer, Sylvan simply sat on the edge of the bed and arranged both mother and child, finally getting Reagan's attention enough that she pulled the nightgown she wore down far enough that the baby could reach his target. She looked startled as he started nursing.

"What will you name him?"

"His name is Kale," Galen interrupted any answer Reagan might have made, and she finally roused herself enough to glare at him.

"Get away from us!"

"You are my wife."

"I will never be your wife!"

"Back off Galen," Haldrin ordered quietly, but the Dragon ignored him. When he took a step closer Reagan lashed out, sending him into a wall; the best she could manage in her weakened state. He staggered to his feet, staring at her in shock.

"You take one more step in this direction and I swear to God I will kill you!"

"Reagan, I understand your anger, but this is futile. You ARE mine, and you and Kale will return home with me."

"I will kill you before I go back to that place!"

"Galen, leave. Now."

This order was loud enough that it could not be ignored, and Galen rounded on the High King.

"You cannot mean to try to keep my child from me. You know the law."

Haldrin looked calmly at the volatile Dragon, not even raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing will be decided tonight. The queen is in need of rest. She will not go anywhere until she has had the opportunity to recover from the birth."

"I will see that my queen is well looked after once we return home. There is no reason to stay here, other than your wish to delay the inevitable, and I will not allow it!"

"I said leave."

The standoff was brief, before Galen finally realized that challenging the High King in his own Court would be a very unwise idea. He stalked out angrily, promising that he would return to see his wife and child in the morning. Haldrin waited until he was gone before addressing Reagan, whose exhaustion was enough to alarm nearly everyone in the room. Jareth instantly assumed the place on the bed that Sylvan had vacated.

"The law allows a king to claim his heir, Reagan. There is nothing that can be done to counter it."

"What about the fact that I am Bonded to Jareth?! You can't force a Bonded pair apart!"

"He claims that you are Bonded to him, as well."

"Impossible! I would never-!"

Jareth saw the moment realization hit, as her entire face darkened in fury, and she very nearly loosed her hold on the baby.

"He is a dead man if he ever comes near me again."

"If you are Bonded to him, and have borne his child, I cannot refuse to return you to him. It would be wise to consider—"

"I will die before I go back there, Haldrin."

She meant it, too. She would never consent to returning to the Dragon. She would see either herself or him dead first.

"Dragons are not immortal, Reagan. Galen will eventually die, and you would be free to return to Jareth."

"I will not willingly spend a single moment in that place again. If you try to force me to go back this child will become king far sooner than anyone expected."

"I would prefer it not come to that. I will leave you to your rest now. We will settle this in the morning."

The High King paused at the door, turning back to Jareth and Reagan.

"Jareth, you cannot remain here. You will have to reside elsewhere."

Jareth glared at his brother-in-law. He would not leave Reagan alone tonight; not with Galen prowling around the palace, and just as likely to try to spirit her off while everyone else slept as he was to wait for a ruling in his favor. Surely the Elf wouldn't force Reagan to go back to Galen. No matter what the Dragon king claimed. Haldrin wouldn't be so cruel.

"I'm not leaving my wife, Haldrin."

"Much as we would all wish otherwise, I cannot recognize your Bond over Galen's; not when there is a child of a royal bloodline involved."

"A child that wouldn't exist without his crimes against her!"

"And you know that I cannot address a crime that was committed under another High King's rule. Not unless it was in connection with an assault against the High Throne. It is an unfortunate reality, but I cannot alter the laws to suit my personal wishes. And I must apply our laws to all residents of the Underground, without exception. Now say your goodbyes and come."

"I will stay with them Haldrin, until he is ready to leave. I will ensure that he does not take her back to the Goblin Kingdom."

Jareth stared at the Elf in stunned disbelief, until he saw the even look Haldrin was giving him. With Elves, what was unsaid was just as important as what was said; sometimes even more so. And what Haldrin left out spoke volumes. He waited until the High King left the room, ensuring that they would not be disturbed but also ensuring that the High Throne would not be involved any further before turning back to his wife.

"He can't expect that I'll change my mind and just let Galen take me away from here."

"He doesn't. Now we don't have much time," he spared a glance for Sylvan, the only person remaining in the room. She nodded at him. They'd given much thought to this in the recent months, and his plan was already in place. What he intended was risky, but he would do it for Reagan, to give her a chance to escape Galen.

"Remember what I've taught you about controlling your power."

"You taught me a lot of things."

"And you'll need all of them. Remember, you're more powerful than you realize. You'll have to be very careful."

"Jareth, what are you talking about?"

"We have to send you somewhere Galen cannot follow."

"Alright, you're starting to scare me."

He pulled her tightly to him, mindful of the infant she held in her arms. He couldn't bear the thought of not holding her again, but he kept his anger to himself. He gave her a last lingering kiss as he slipped a crystal into her free hand. She looked at him in surprise. With a snap of his fingers, she was gone, and he forced back the roar of rage that struggled to make it past his lips.


End file.
